Family Reveals Memories
by Tsukiko AlienWitch
Summary: Sequel to 'Betrayal Reveals Love' It's been five years since the aliens left and when they come back, everthing changed. Kisshu and Ichigo don't even remember the other. A Diary and Journal Entry story, but also a Book and Scripture story.
1. Journal and Diary Entries: I See HerHim

**A/N: Hello everyone!! I have finally figured out what my third choice story will be. It will be the sequal to the story that seems to be the favorite, 'Betrayal Reveals Love'. This one is what happens five years after the aliens left. So I hope you all enjoy this!!**

**Also, this is the only time that I am going to unleash two entries in one chapter. These entries are so short so don't want to waste the first chapter now do we?**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs I use in my stories. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and please enjoy!!!**

**Journal Entry 1: I See Her**

Why did I allow her to make me forget her?

My sais are crossed together in front of her throat like scissors and her sword is an inch away from my heart. I was willing to kill her and she was willing to kill me if Kish and Sano didn't stop us.

How long has it been really? Three? Five years? Humans used to say that the years can make humans look old but what I see is that the years only made her more gorgeous. She looks extremely different but I can still see her in this new body. Her eyes are still dark red like how I remembered but they make me feel like I'm being sucked in. I wanted to be sucked in and I'll be happy with that choice. Her complexion is clear and perfect. Her skin looks so soft that if I touch it, it could be softer than any cloud that nature can create in the sky. The color of her skin is even paler than any cloud. Her hair is jet black, a big difference than the fiery red hair that she used to have but I didn't care. Her new color, to me like the shadows of the night; darkening my soul with dark thoughts of what I can do when I have her in my arms again. But I don't have time for that.

At the same time, we both lowered our weapons and just stared at each other like neither of us could believe that the one we love is standing right in front of us. That way I was able to see her completely. Her body has grown taller and she looks more like a woman for a seventeen year old. No matter if others say that she's too skinny or a little bit over the right size, she's just right to me. Besides her body that changed over the years, her wings changed. Instead of one white and one black angel wings, both of her wings are now black bat wings. Her clothes change color. It used to be both black and white but now it's all black. It also looks torn but it didn't show anything too inappropriate. I didn't mind since it looks absolutely stunning on her. Her shoes even changed from black and white to pure black.

I took a step towards her as I could see every memory I had of her, rushing through my brain like a human cable that is replaying an almost forgotten movie that was recorded. I reached for her and asked, "Ichigo?" I know it's stupid to ask that since I know that she is indeed the girl I fell in love with five years ago.

But when I got too close for her, she gasps and takes a step back. I pulled my hand back when she did that and I could see her eye starting to water up. She shakes her head and takes more steps back. She mumbles, "No…I…" She looks at her sword and drops it. Then she turns around and leaps up into the air, flying away and disappearing in the night sky.

A knife of fear and worry stabbed my heart and causes me to cry out to her. "Ichigo!!!" But she teleports in a black portal right after I called for her. I still stared up at the sky, at the same place where she disappeared. I couldn't think of anything but her, the memories we both created, and the hardships we went through to be together. Now there is one more hardship that we're both going through. Damn it! Why us?! When did it start?!

**Diary Entry 1: I See Him**

It all came back to me.

With my sword only an inch away from his heart and his sais crossed in front of my neck, I remembered everything that happened before. I started to remember that I never got the chance to really get a look at him. It's been five years and I can still see the boy I fell in love with. His golden amber eyes stared into my eyes and I could already feel my heart beating at rapid speed from his beautiful eyes. His dark emerald green hair is so long that it had to be tied back into a high pony tail that was held back by a dark red bandage. Except for the two areas in front of his ears that are still down and look like dark green rivers on the sides of his face.

We lowered our weapons at the same time as he stared at me and I stared at him as if both of us came back from the dead and we haven't seen each other for thousands of years. In fact, not seeing him felt like thousands of years instead of only five years. Unlike me who has changed, he hasn't changed at all. He still wears the same clothes but they're bigger to fit him. He still has the baggy shirt that reveals his waist, the dark red bandages on his arms and shins, the pants that just reach his knees, and the two black ribbons hanging out behind him. He even still has his black angel wings on his back. He's a lot taller than before and he's little bigger but he's still the same well toned, hard ass muscle alien I know long ago. The only big difference about him is his hair length, but to me the long hair looks just perfect on him.

His arm rises up and he reaches for me, calling my name in a voice of questioning. "Ichigo?" Do I really look that different that he can't tell if it's me or not? So badly, I wanted to just close the space between us and our lips but my all of my memories are being replayed in my head. I was ready to close the space between us but then I remembered the reason why I stole his memories and sealed mine into two vials. I don't want him to see me like this when he knows who I am.

I gasp remembering that and I took a step back. His hand flinches back when I did that. I could feel my eyes starting to tear up and I want to cry but I can't. Not now because I know that if I start crying, I won't be able to stop. I shook my head back and forth to tell him to not come any closer to me. I'm ugly now. I don't want him to see me, touch me, or even call my name. But at the same time, I want him to see me, to touch me, and to call for me.

"No…I…" I wanted to say to stay away from me but I can't. Just thinking of the words hurts my own chest.

Then I remembered that I'm still holding my sword; the sword that I was going to use to kill him. I looked down at it like it's, now to me, the most dangerous, terrible weapon I've ever seen or touched. I instantly dropped it and look up at him. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I have to get away from him. I turn around leap up into the sky. With my wings, I flew up to the night sky, hoping that he can no longer see me.

But then he screams my name. "Ichigo!!!"

No! Please don't call for me!

I create a portal right in front of me and I teleport back to my home in the depths of hell. The moment I arrived, I collapsed and I broke. I couldn't hold myself any longer. I've gotten used to lying on the hot, hard rocks so I just broke. My eyes leak out tears and my voice screamed throughout hell.

How could this happen? Why did this happen? Why us?!!


	2. Journal Entry 2: Five Year Welcome Party

**Journal Entry 2: Five Year Welcome Party**

I remember everything now. I remember five years ago, I met Ichigo when she was a new member of the Tokyo Mew Mew team. She was so adorable in her Mew Mew outfit and the how red her cheeks were when she saw me, I couldn't control myself and kissed her at first sight. Then after that, I couldn't get her out of my mind. In secret, I go to her on friendly visits and it would seem that she didn't tell her comrades about me visiting. She had a hard time trusting other people and after she told me her past, I understood why. She never knew her parents because they left her at the orphanage when she was a baby. No one would adopt her and when the orphanage burned to the grounds, everyone was adopted but her. She lived the rest of her life on the streets, fighting for survival until the Mew Mews found her. She only agreed because they were the first ones who told her that they need her. She was never needed before. Then we met and she told me that I was the first person who ever needed her and wanted her. Then we had our conflicts because I had to choose between my little brother on my planet and her. In the end, we ended up loving each other so much that we were willing to die for the other. I died trying to save her and she died bringing me back to life. Then by some miracle she came back to life and we were finally allowed to be together. Then I had to go home and I promised her that I would come back to earth and make her my bride. I promised that I would come back in three years but I came back after five years.

I still remember that day when I was finally told we can go back.

I collapsed on my, then soft bed as I moaned, "I'm going to die!!"

Both Pai and Taruto were in the same room as me but I collapsed on the bed while Taruto first sit down and then collapsed. Pai just sat on the edge. He had a clip board of other things we're supposed to do while Taruto was being smart.

"We've been doing this for years and you're still complaining?"

I told him, my voice muffled from my bed, "Like you're one to talk. You don't look like a ball of energy."

"Oh shut up!"

Then Pai told us, "Well you both better get as much sleep as you can if you're tired."

I asked, "What? Another ceremony in an hour?"

"More like a speech in six. It's the speech of our departure."

The moment he said that, we both jumped up and I asked in a pleading way, "You…You mean…?!"

He smiled, which I have gotten used to and answered, "Yep. You're going to give the speech about us going to earth and picking up our brides."

"Really?!" Both Taruto and I asked. He smiled and nodded.

I got up from the bed and asked, "Why wait six hours?! Let's make the speech now so that we can leave earlier!"

I heard Taruto say to Pai, "He's at least eighteen or seventeen and he still acts like his thirteen year old self." I glared at them for that when Pai nodded in agreement.

Apparently, I couldn't give the speech immediately like I hoped because Pai already told our people that we would be giving an important speech in six hours. I was so energized about the fact that we were going to return to earth that I started to pack. I know that we were going to just go and pick them up, but the girls have lives down there too. They would have to explain to their friends and family that they are moving and things like that.

"Are you leaving, big brother?"

I turned behind to see my little brother, Sano. People say that we could almost be twins but I'm still older and taller. He and I have the same eye color, same hair color, same facial looks, and same skin. The differences are that he looks like me when I was around his age, with the same hair cut. Even the clothes are almost similar. It's the same style except that the shirt is sleeveless, it's tight, and it's different colors; black and dark grey. He also has white bandages on his right arm and one on his left shin. Now he's at least nine years old and thankfully, I was able to get him back when I returned.

When we arrived back at our planet, I used the remaining Mew Aqua that was still inside me and fixed our planet so that we can finally live on it. When we landed, we have beautiful luscious green plants and flowers of many colors, the skies are blue and beautiful, and we have clear clean waters. Then I saw my little four year old brother and grateful to see him. Our people were curious on why we came back and why the planet looks so beautiful now. I fainted before we could explain. It would seem that I used up a lot of strength to fix our planet. I woke up about two months later and was told of the news. Sure some people were upset about Deep Blue and how some of us fell in love with humans; I hit both Pai and Taruto for mentioning that. But the good thing is that now we can finally live in peace for so long so our people didn't keep any grudges. In fact, they told us that since we saved the planet they want us to be the leaders of the clan. Especially me since I was the one who used the Mew Aqua and nearly died trying to use it. So for the past four years and eight months, all three of us have been doing nothing but helping with buildings, figuring out what types of new plants are safe to eat and to see if they will be good for medicine, make up reasonable laws that everyone can agree with, go through ceremonies of tradition, tell everyone of what we learned from earth, listen to comments, and then make speeches. I thought I was going to die for real with everything we have to do. Both my body and my mind were burn out at the end of each day. Thankfully, Sano has taken an interest in cooking. He makes the best dishes with the new plants on the planet but I still have to say, I miss the spaghetti that my koneke-chan makes.

I smiled at my little brother and told him, "Yep. Pai, Taruto, and I are going back to earth and we're going to pick up your new sister in law."

He asked, "You mean you're going to pick up koneke-chan?"

I answered, "And bring her here so that we could get married."

"But what if she forgotten about you? Didn't you promise to go back three years after you left but it's been five years already?" That was two swords that just stabbed me right in the heart.

That was right. I promised her that I would come back in three years but I've been gone for five years. I can just imagine her venting at me for taking so long. Or she could cry… I don't know. With Ichigo, it's impossible to know what her reaction is when she hasn't seen you for a while. The last time something like that happened, first she hugs me and asks me where I was. Then next thing I knew before I was going to kiss her again, I got hit and I was yelled at. Then she invites me to dinner. My girl is way too confusing for comfort but I love her anyway.

I asked Sano, "Please don't tell me that. I'm trying to be in a good mood since I can see her again and I don't want to be nervous until after I see her." Point is that I don't want to be nervous at all but Sano just added some into me.

"Well can I come?" he asked, surprisingly. I gave him a blank stare as he tells me, "I would like to meet her. I want to see the girl who stole my big brother's heart." That was very interesting to hear from him.

Well he has to meet her sooner or later so maybe sooner would be better. So I told him yes, but he needs to pack. When he asked me why I told him it was because I didn't know long it would take for Ichigo to forgive me for being gone so long. Last time it was a week when I promised the next day. Coming back after five years instead of three years like I promise might be worst then a simple slap.

I gained back my excitement later on and five hours later, I had to make the speech. During the five hours though, Pai and Taruto were packing up as well. Apparently, there was a point in what I said about how long it could take for their girls to say that they're moving and things like that. Then Sano gave them the same comment he gave me. Two thunder storms appeared and I decided to load up their packing and Sano's and mine as well. I also told Sano that maybe he should keep his mouth shut for a while. We said our speech in front of the ship and we departed. Our people told us to come home safely and to come back soon. Hopefully, things would be okay when we come back.

One of the habits that I still have when it comes to Ichigo, I can get impatient and every now and then, I would ask Pai if we're there yet. He knows that I know it takes months to arrive on earth but I wanted to see my koneke-chan now. It was torture and Sano was there to comfort me while Taruto was trying to find ways to occupy himself while we wait. Pai thought that we should stop a few times so that we could all eat but what I did was ask for Sano to give me my dish first so that when it's dinner time, I could take over driving while Pai goes and eats. That way, we don't waste time. We already wasted two years with trying to keep everything in order on our planet. I don't want to waste another year because we kept stopping now and then.

"Are we there yet?" I grumbled, lying on the ground like a dead person.

I could feel Sano's hand touch my head and pat it like I'm an animal as Taruto was hovering in air and is unwrapping a candy drop. He's been keeping those things for five years and I only see him eat one on the anniversary of our departure from the girls. Now he's eating them at least once a week. The monkey girl or Pudding gave him a lot of those candy drop things. He tells me, "We've been flying for three months now, Kisshu. We should be reaching Earth soon just wait a little longer."

I moaned, "You said that a week ago."

Sano asked, "Are these girls really that important to you guys?" I know Taruto is too embarrassed to say, so I answered.

"You have no idea." I turn over so that I could look up at the roof and think about her a little bit. "When I met her, I was able to laugh and smile in that pool of pain and misery that I was swimming in. When I left, I was so upset about leaving you with mother. Then she popped into my life and for the first time, I was able to laugh and smile like I didn't have a care in the world."

"It was what mostly got you in trouble back then," Taruto reminds before popping the candy into his mouth. He moved it to the side and leans back in the air with his hands behind his head. "But I don't blame you. Unlike me or Pai, you were the most daring of us all. I kind of thought that Pudding was an interesting girl and how she would keep smiling no matter what's going with her life fascinated me. But how she acted gave me a reason to think of her as annoying. I never hated her, but I denied the fact that I was interested in her. I would even go as far as telling her that I want to see her cry and suffer before I ended her life. I guess, you can say that you inspired me to not be afraid of my feelings for her. Like you said back then, we were a bunch of idiots for liking the ones were suppose to hate and destroy."

Then the speakers came on and we can hear Pai's voice say, "Embarrassing as it is, same here. You were the most daring out of all of us and the most idiotic."

I laughed and said, "Thanks for the compliment. I couldn't help it. I'm an idiot in love and you are as well."

Sano asked, "Do these girls bring you all this much joy?"

We all answered, "Yes."

Then seconds later, Pai announces, "We're just about to enter Earth's atmosphere." Instantly, I got up. Sano had to back away or I would've hit him. I touched his shoulder and I teleport him to the control room. Soon after we arrived, Taruto arrives in the control room as well.

I asked, "Hey, Pai! How about some view of Earth?"

"Guess it won't hurt." He presses a few buttons here and there and then the windows uncover to reveal to us to earth. But the moment we saw earth, we were beyond shock. We just froze like statues as Sano is confused and shock.

The once beautiful earth that we left behind was a big blue planet with green countries and covered with white clouds. Now as we look at it, it's a completely different color. The clouds are now a dull brown color like it's made from mud water instead of the water that the Mew Mews cleaned when they had obtained Mew Aqua. Actually, the waters down there look blood red and the lands look dead brown. The once beautiful Earth now looks worst than our planet before we restored it with the Mew Aqua.

Pai just breathed out, "I was wrong."

"This is Earth? It looks dead," Sano notes. No duh it looks dead but I wasn't in the mood for comments right now.

Taruto asked, "Are you sure that this is Earth?!"

Pai pressed a few more buttons and looks at the screen. "According to the records here, it's the third planet closest to the sun. What happened?" I wanted to know the same thing.

"Pai, are we close enough to teleport?"

Both of them look at me and got my point. Pai answers, "Yes." So to not waste time, I teleport to Earth to get a closer look on what happened there the moment he answered.

When I arrived, Earth looked worst than it did from above. I arrived in Tokyo and it seems to be night time. The sky above looks dark red like the ocean and the clouds look black from down here. The ground is all dried up and hard with cracks everywhere. I saw hills and mountains of dried up dirt and rocks. Some of the rocks even looked like remains of buildings from what I remembered. The trees are all naked and dead. The wind is cold and the air is dusty. A human cannot survive in this wind. I looked around for any signs of life at all but all I saw are ruins and dead things. I even see a few skeletons here and there of animals and what looks like humans.

Soon after me, Taruto, Pai, and Sano arrived and see exactly what I was seeing then. But unlike me, they gasped. I was frozen there on the ground. I felt Sano right behind me and he gripped my pants in fear. He's a great warrior and he has amazing control over his powers for being so young but he's easily scared. The scenery here was not helping one bit. He asked me, in a shaky voice, "B-Big brother…wh-what is this p-place?"

All I could answer was, "This used to be Tokyo."

Taruto mumbles, "What the hell happened?"

'What the hell indeed,' was what I wanted to asked. Then I sensed trouble and it seemed…very dangerous. I turned towards Sano and made him let go of me. I told him, "Sano, go back to the ship and stay there, alright?"

He stared at me in surprise that I suddenly said that, but then his eyes reverted to what was behind me. "Big brother, behind you!" I turned around to see, but what I got was a hard, powerful hit in the back. I went crashing into the dead trees; ten of them.

I heard Taruto and Pai called my name and then nothing. No movement from them, but I can feel Sano shaking on the ground he's standing. He disappears for a quick second and appears next to me as I was trying to catch my breath.

He asked, "Big brother, are you okay?"

I sat up and leaned to the side to get a better chance at breathing again. I answered, "I'm fine." When I noticed something weird, I looked up and I was very close to horrified.

Back where both Sano and I were, I saw Pai and Taruto and someone on them. Someone or something is on their backs and has its fangs piercing their neck. I can see their blood dripping down on the side but I also see that those things on them are sucking most of their blood. The things on them have their pale white arms around them from behind and their mouths on their necks, their lips were being dyed red from the blood. Their eyes are closed from enjoying the taste and that was making me sick. Pai and Taruto can't move and they're unable to make a sound.

I summoned my Sais and charge at them. "Get off!" I told them. They opened their eyes and they see me coming. They get off right before I was going to slice them off. Both Pai and Taruto collapse to the ground and the one nearest to me was Pai. I went to him and Sano went to Taruto since those things were gone for now. I quickly took out a medical bottle that's filled with ointment that stops bleeding and I put some on Pai's wound. It reeks but it works and it's made from our own plants on our planet.

When I touched his skin, I flinched when I felt that it's cold and stiff. But I put the ointment on when I could see that he's still bleeding. When I was done, I looked at where Taruto is and Sano is doing the same thing. Then I sensed danger again.

"Sano! Watch them, okay?"

Scared, he nods. He may not want to fight but he's a wiz at healing. So while I fight, he fixes.

I stood up and look around for anything coming. I looked to my left and those two things were coming at me. I blocked their nails but they are still pushing me back, away from the others which were better for me. I planted my feet to the ground and push them off. They fly back and land on their feet like wild animals. They almost look like wild animals.

There is a small one and one who is almost my height. The small one has short, but messy dried orange hair and it has twigs and branches mix in with her hair to give her that wild look. Her skin is dirty considering that all I can see are dirt smudges and she's bare foot. What she's wearing is what looks like a one strap short brown top and a short skirt that's hanging on her hips; it looks torn and dirtied as well. She also has what looks like a messy haired long fuzzy tail. Her friend has long tangled and mucky green hair that's damped and dripping with water that seems endless. His skin looks like it's producing her own moisture but I don't smell sweat coming from her. Instead of a tail like her friend, she has what looks like fish fins on the side of her head instead of ears. What she's wearing is a dark blue wet sleeveless dress with a slip going up to her hips on both sides. The things they have in common are the black bat wings on their shoulder blades, the sharp long claws, the hungry wild eyes, and the white teeth that are glistening in front of me. They're dangerous and stronger than anything I've seen before but it doesn't scare me. What did was when Sano called me.

"Big brother!"

I look passed those girls and I see another one of them behind him and she has her pale under his chin and is making him look up at her from behind. She looks down at him and she seems satisfied. She has mid length jet black hair that is slipping passed her shoulders and her hungry silver eyes are staring down at my brother like fresh piece of meat. Her skin is pale and powdery, her claws are long and sharp and if Sano moves, his throat will be ribbons. She has on a full black outfit and her white fangs are sticking out of her mouth as she licks her lips.

She says, "What a delicious boy here. He's perfect." I snapped.

"Get off him!" I yelled running up to her. She pushes him to the side and her friend caught her. How did they get there?

She quickly summons a long skinny sword and blocks my Sais just in time. She smiles at me and says, "What interesting powers you have. You're a black angel, aren't you?" How did she..?

She pushes me back but in the process, she grabs my bandage on my arm and pulls it off. That bandage was what hid my wings and without it, I fell to my knees in pain. I gripping my back as I can feel them growing. I can feel my bones shifting to create them as they tear through my skin and my clothes to be free. I bite my tongue to try and deal with pain and to not scream in front of these guys. I heard Sano calling me but I could barely hear him as finally, my wings broke free. I tried to breathe after that as I could taste my blood mixing with my saliva in my mouth. It amazes to me on how easy it is to hide these things but it's so painful to reveal them again. I flapped my wings and I see blood falling to the ground leaving blood splatters on them.

"Big brother…?"

I looked up at him and in the hands of her friends, he looks more scared of what's on my back. I didn't blame him. The last time I revealed my wings was when I had to release the Mew Aqua and fix our planet. That was a painful experience and I put my bandage back on after I finished. So Sano never saw my wings and then I couldn't remember if I told him about them either.

"What a rich and delightful blood you have there," I heard that same girl tell me. Then I felt a cold tongue on my wings. She told me, "Something this good should not be wasted on the ground."

"Get off!" I told her, swinging my Sai at her direction. She got out of the way before I could scratch her. Obviously, she seems more intelligent and more controlled than her friends holding my brother. That makes her even stronger.

I asked, getting up, "Who are you?"

The girl playfully gasps and says, "Oh my, I didn't introduce myself?" Her evil smile on her face still didn't leave her face. She bows and says, "My apologizes. My name is Lust and these are my sisters; Greed and Sloth." I had to guess that by chance the green hair one is Greed and the orange hair is Sloth. Strangely, they don't live up to their name at least from what I've seen.

I heard those names from the Seven Deadly Sins of Christianity. So if there are three of them here, then that means that there are four others like them. I'm just guessing but it's a possibility that there could be more of them. Right now, Sano is in the hands of two demons, I believe and now I'm facing one of them. I need to buy time and get him out of here before anything else happened; him and the others.

I asked, "Are there more of you?" All Lust did was let the smirk on her face get wider and her eyes analyzed me. It felt so weird and so wrong on so many levels; especially with the yearning in her eyes.

She answers, "Only one more. My lover and I'm sure he would be very interested in you. Why not join us? We're a group of humanity destroyers; beings who hate humanity for their cruel and arrogant behaviors. You seem to be powerful enough for us. You're cute too so maybe you can also be my second lover. I promise to show you a really good time."

I answered, "Sorry. Not interested."

"Oh well. That's a shame but not completely." She looks to the side where I know her friends are holding Sano. I gasp, now feeling fear in knowing what she means. I fallow her gaze and I see Sano scared out of his mind as Greed leans in and sniffs him. She seems to like his scent and Sloth just looks plain tired but she keeps staring at Sano. I take that back about them not being living up to their names. Lust lets out a chuckle and says, "Your brother seems to be just as powerful or more. If you give us a few days with him, we can see just how powerful he really is when he's tainted." I snapped my head back at her and I glared at her. A growl rumbling in my chest.

I told her, "You let him go right now or I will personally take him back through your dead hands!"

She lifts up her sword and points it at me; challenging me. "Try it, dark angel-kun," she dared.

I just answered, "No problem."

Then I charged at her and she charged at me. I forced my Sais at her as she brings her black sword up to protect herself. She kept that smirk on her face and I was angry as all hell, I had to admit. She pushes me aside and she seems to be strong, just like how I figured. She's fast too because it was only a second later that she was right at my face. I brought my Sais up and blocked her attack before she tried to slice me in half.

"Eh? Very interesting," she told me, pushing against me as I pushed against her. She even leans closer to me and told me, "Are you sure that you don't want to join? It would be a waste to kill you."

"My decision doesn't change!" I told her.

"But you know it's either going to be you or your brother. You join us, he dies. He joins, you die. Do you value your life more than your brother?"

"Hell no!" Then I pushed her even hard and quickly got a Sai coming for her right before she was able to stand her ground. I still wasn't able to slice her though.

Lust ducks and grabbed my wrist. In a split second, she flips me over and my back goes crashing into the ground, breaking a wing or both of them. I heard two things cracked and I couldn't tell if they were my wings or the ground because I made a crater. I still didn't scream, no matter how much it hurts.

"Big brother!" Sano screamed.

I opened my eyes since I had them closed from the pain and I looked at him. Thing was that when I looked at him, I saw both Sloth and Greed whispering in his ears. His eyes went from terrified, worried to shock. I couldn't hear what they were saying and I was going to get up to get him away from them, but Lust still had her hand on my wrist. She does a flip, still holding my wrist and lands on top of me; her legs on both sides of me and her other hand on my shoulder, pinning me down. Her eyes are big now with temptation as she opens her mouth; revealing two long fangs, dripping with saliva. I was surprise by that. I remember something similar to this but that was no time to go down memory lane right then. She leaned closer to my neck and I could feel her breathe on my neck but I got my other hand to point the tip of my Saia at her stomach. She stops, feeling the cold metal touch her skin.

She looked up at me in surprise and I asked her, "What the hell makes you think that I'm just going to allow you to bite me? If you even try to suck the blood from me, I'll stab you and take you with me to hell."

She smirks at me again and asks, "Can't you tell that I live there, dark angel-kun?" I growled at her for that comment. She was mocking me. "But you know, you're really handsome up close. Are you sure that you don't want to be my lover? I can really show you a good time." Now her lips are right in front of mine and she's teasing right now. I couldn't lie. When I tasted her breath in my mouth because she was so close, it was delicious like a forbidden fruit that I haven't eaten in so long. It was tempting but I held strong for one good reason.

I told her, straight on, "Sorry but I have a girl, Lust."

"Who is she?" she asked, "Maybe I killed her already." Like that is going to make me upset enough to kill her right now.

"Mama!!"

After that small voice called out, Lust eyes that was filled with wanting, temptation, and teasing became complete shock like she just woke up from a dream. I was surprise by that voice and both of our heads turned towards it to see a little boy about a few yards away from us. But there was something very different about this boy that separates him from the humans.

This kid has red hair like hot charcoal red and the hair length of it is at least a few inches below shoulder length. However the two areas in front of his ears are braided as the rest is all loose. He has big blood red eyes but they were so light like fresh blood that just landed on the white floor. His skin is at least a few shades darker than pale but still white in this hell on earth area. He seems to have some form of humanity left since he's wearing a white long jacket and a green T-shirt with black shorts that just reach his knees. What makes him different from humans are two things; he has a white bat wing and a black angel wing with big elf like ears like my kind. Another thing is that he looks really young; not even six it looks like. He's trying to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth and he's sweaty; he's been running I though. His eyes are big and pleading as he just stares towards our direction; not noticing that there are two other demon beings holding a kid as hostage.

The kid softly pleaded, "Mama." He couldn't really mean…

I looked at Lust and her eyes are still wide in shock. She sits up, away from my Sai and her hands are off me. She just keeps staring at him as her eyes slowly change from silver to a familiar dark violet.

_Swoosh_

From the sound of that, I look up and I see something blue and something black appearing above Greed and Sloth and they force down their weapons; one uses a familiar silver sword and the other uses a leg. Both Greed and Sloth let go of Sano and jump away before they were crushed or sliced. They growled and hissed at the new comers as I was blown out of my mind. I saw Sano look up on both sides at some old friends.

The one who was using a sword was none other than the Blue Knight himself. He hasn't change a bit. Sure he looks older and he starting to look like a man but he still has his long blond hair that's tied back the same way and he still has his blue cloak outfit. He has his sword in hand as he first glares at Sloth but looks at Lust with almost pleading light blue eyes that I remember. The one who was going to crush Greed's arms off Sano was good old Kraehe and she looks really good. She looks more of a woman but right then she was wearing her black tutu with her hair down and a black gem crown on her head. On her back is her black angel wings and on her legs is her black tights and black dancing shoes. She was giving Greed a vicious look to back off but she quickly looks at Lust and she's pleading more than how the Blue Knight is.

She pleads, "Ichigo, stop this now! Please!" Hold the phone! What?!

I whispered in disbelief, "Ichigo? Koneko-chan?" Her head snaps towards me as I hear three gasps in the air. I quickly got up and look at her directly in her eyes. My eyes are wide and so are hers right now. My hand rises to her face and it lightly touches her pale skin as her eyes then change to dark red. I asked, "Is it really…you?"

Her hand rises up to my face and it just hovers over my face. Then she asks, "Ki..sshu? You…came back?"

The Blue Knight, I heard, breathes out, "Kisshu?"

Kraehe goes, "Oh my god!"

Seconds later, Lust, or Ichigo, suddenly flinches and she quickly gets up. I watch her take steps back away from me like I became a ghost. She shakes her head mumbling, "No…You can't be him! He's been gone for five years…Kisshu is gone…" Her arms wrap around herself to try and contain herself. "He's gone…He's gone…"

I got up and went up to her. I grabbed her arms and told her, directly in the eyes, "But I'm right here, koneke-chan! It's me." She looks up in my eyes and just stare. I stare in her eyes, hoping that she can recognize me.

Her arms release herself and one hand goes to my face and lightly traces her fingertips on my skin. Then her eyes look down at my arm and she sees my birthmark. Her head snaps up and asks, "You really came back?"

I smiled and told her, "Yeah." Then she kisses me and I kissed her back, not caring about what just happened. I missed her too damn much and I missed this kiss. God, five years was torture but this kiss just made me forget everything. Her touch, her taste, her warmth, everything! The wait was worth it, that I had to admit.

The kiss ended quickly as she looked up at me with a smile on her face that I remembered so well. It made me smile at her as well and her hands grab my face, saying, "Oh god. It's really you. I've missed you so much. I knew! I knew that you would come back!"

"I told you, didn't I?" I asked her. She just smiles again and kisses me again. I kissed her back, her arms circled around my neck and my arms circled around her waist. It ended quickly but another kiss was given again just as fast. Then we stopped and we just hold each other. I told her, "I missed you too. Every day, I wished that I could get back and be in your arms again."

She looked at me and asked, "What took you?"

"Preparing and a whole lot of recovery from when I used my energy to restore the planet."

"Well thank god for recovery! But did it have to take five years? I thought I was going to go nuts without you."

"Well next time, I'll tell Doctor Pai that I'm perfectly fine and no more schedules on what to do with helping our people." She still just smiled at me and then leaned on my chest. I held her there, keeping her close and warmth and I could tell that she enjoyed it. God I missed her.

Then I did the most stupid thing possible. I asked her, "Koneko-chan, what happened to you and earth?" That question just blew everything to bits.

She tensed up and look up at me, fear and shock in her eyes now. It even made me surprised as she pushed away from me and took steps back. She shook her head, saying, "No…No…Stay away! I'm…I'm dangerous." She held herself again and she looks like she's going to cry.

Then someone appeared right out of thin air. His arms circle around Ichigo's neck from behind and she looks to the side to see the face of the owner of those arms. I was shocked to high heaven when I saw him. He said, "That's right, Lust. You are." I know exactly who he is, no matter the changes he has. His white hair gave it away.

It's Mytho with his short white hair and he's grown in five years. He still has his short white hair but instead of golden eyes, he has light red eyes. His skin seemed paler and he has a new outfit, and new wings. Instead of his blue and white outfit, he has a black one instead and it seems to be decorated with raven feathers on his shoulders, his hand, his waist, and he has a black crown on his head. His tights are really, really black and he has black dancing shoes. On his back, instead of his white angel wings, he has black bat wings now.

Kraehe exclaimed, "Mytho!"

But Ichigo breathes out, "Wrath." So he's the other deadly sin of their group?

Mytho whispers in her ears but it was so faint that I couldn't even hear it. But whatever he said to her, her whole body starts shaking and tears really fall down her face. Before I could say anything, she disappears in a black mist surrounding her body. Mytho has a smirk on his face in satisfaction.

He turns to Greed and Sloth and tells them, "Go back, girls. Lust needs you both." Without hesitation, they disappear the same way. Mytho looks at me and greets, "It's been a while, Kisshu. What took you so long, exactly?"

I asked, "Mytho, what the hell happened here? What happened to Ichigo?"

"Why should I tell you anything? You're the reason why Ichigo is forever damned like this," he told me.

"What?" I asked.

He told me, "As much as I would love to kill you right now, I need to be with my lover right now. So good bye." Then he leaves before I could stop him. What the heck was that about?

Okay, I come back to earth only to be attacked by the very person I love, she seems to be going through an emotional disorder or something like that, and now Mytho wants to kill me. What the hell have I missed in five years?


	3. Diary Entry 2: When I Had Him

**Diary Entry 2: When I Had Him**

How I could forget everything that we've been through?

As I was crying in the darkest depths of hell, I remembered everything that happened. I remembered how that no matter what happened, we couldn't help but fall in love with each other. He understood me and I understood him. He was the first one who really made me smile and he was the first person who ever told me that he needed me, truely. Then I realized along the way that I needed him too. It was five years ago when I was still living on the streets, a rich kid, Ryou saved me from it and told me that earth needed my help on saving. I didn't understand why since humanity has always been giving me hell since the day I was born. But yet again if I didn't agree, I wouldn't have meet Kisshu. When I saw him, I thought he was the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth, or the world for that matter. He kissed me at first sight and then he came to me on friendly visits. Sure he was annoying at time, but I liked it. He needed me and wanted me. He trusted me; like when his mother died, he came to me for comfort. We had conflicts because he had to choose between me and his little brother and he made chooses in which he tried to make me hate him and at times, it worked. But our hearts had too much love to hate the other.

Finally, the battle between alien and humans was finished and we were finally together. In fact, it was our love that ended the stupid thing. We were able to live our lives together for a brief moment but he still needed to go back to his home to save his people and his only family; his brother. He told me it will take years and he promised to come back to me and make me his bride in three years. But he took five years.

I waited for him for that long but there was something else too. I ended up pregnant with his child. I make no regrets because it's his child and it was my choice to sleep with him. Besides, my waiting would have been boring if I didn't have his son. Besides, it gives me something to do besides torture Inuyasha, Kraehe, and Mytho on getting me this and telling them to get out when they make me angry; mood swings. I remember that I gave all three of them nine months hell. I called it punishment for making Kisshu think that I was going to commit suicide the day he left. I can still remember clearly one of the days my mood swings got really bad.

"Inuyasha!! I need a towel!" I yelled after dropping my drink.

"Coming," he told me. Then in one second, there he was with a towel and Kraehe was on the ground cleaning up the mess.

I asked her, "Who told you to clean that up?"

"No one."

"Well I did. Clean it up!"

She got annoyed and asked, "Just because you're already seven months pregnant, does mean that you can order us around like the Queen of England!"

Inuyasha told her, "Kraehe, calm down or she'll-" But it was too late. I started sobbing.

"WAAAHHH!" I cried. Both of them jumped from that as Mytho peeked through the door to see my crying.

I told them, "She's right…I shouldn't be..treating you all so badly. I'm sorry. It's just… WAAAAHHHH!!! I miss him!"

Mytho went to me and tried to calm me down, saying, "Please, Ichigo. It's not that bad. It's only been seven months. You'll see him in twenty-nine months."

I cried, "I don't think I can wait that long!!! WAAAHHH!!!" Then after a bit, I calmed down after that and went silent for a moment. After a while making them nervous, I cheered out, "I'm good because I know he'll come back."

"Oh god," they all moaned, collapsing on the floor; Mytho on my chair, Inuyasha on his knees, and Kraehe laying on the floor.

I heard Inuyasha mumble, "I wonder if Kisshu will ever have to deal with this?"

Both Mytho and Kraehe mumble back, "I hope he does."

I was clueless and then I mumbled, "I think the baby wants a hamburger."

They all yell, "You just had a cake!!"

So the thing was that I made them work on hand and foot for me. When I didn't have mood swings, I would apologize to them about making them work. But they all told me the same thing; as long as I'm happy and they get to see my cute little baby, they'll do anything. And I was happy that they care for me so much.

The other Mew Mews would visit me from time to time and help out but not too much. It was mostly a talk on how things are doing, what the baby is like, and other stuff like that. They were planning a baby shower for me, but I told them no. Then when they did, it turned into a surprise baby shower, I nearly killed them all; mood swings. Then here's the weird part.

"Inuyasha?" I called, nervously.

He turned around towards me and asks, "What is it?" I grab his free hand and placed it on my belly. Like old habits, he blushed red but I wasn't all concern about that.

I asked him, "Does that feel like the kid's kicking me?"

He looks confused as the blush on his face is gone. "No, I don't feel anything and it's too early for the baby to start kicking, right?"

"I don't know," I told him. "You do my health homework! But that's not why I called you."

"What then?" he asks.

I tip toed to his ear and I mumbled, "I think I just peed my pants without meaning too." After I said that, he jerked back in surprise and look at me with deep concern and shock. I didn't move as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro, can you check on her?" he asks them. The guys look just as confused as I was.

"Inuyasha, there is nothing wrong with me and the baby's fi-"

I was going to say more but I spoke the words too soon. Before I could finish the sentence, I felt this huge pain coming from my womb.

"Holy-!!" I screamed, holding my enlarge stomach and my back. They both started to ache in agony.

At that moment when I got everyone's attention, it was official; I was giving birth when I was only seven and a half months pregnant. I thought humans are supposed to give birth after being pregnant for nine months. But yet again, I'm not human and I'm not giving birth to the child of someone who is human either.

After a bit, Inuyasha helped me to the basement and Keiichiro fallowed us. Ryou told the others to stay up here and wait while they were going to help me give birth. At first, the pain was nothing because I handled pain before but then it got really, really bad. I was screaming and there were times that I was trashing but both Ryou and Inuyasha tried to pin me down and they were telling me to clam down or I might harm the baby. I thought the child was going to pop out of my stomach but no. It went out the normal way and everyone heard the screams to prove that it was extremely painful. I was so tired and exhausted when it was all over. That was by far more the worst pain I had ever felt in my life and this is coming from someone who had so many near death experiences it's surprise that I'm still attrative; concluded that from past experiences.

Almost forgot. I didn't have a regular doctor considering we were afraid that the kid wouldn't look human. So both Ryou and Keiichiro became my doctors and they did the whole examination, showed my child on a screen, and told me when I should be due; which was supposed to be a month and fifteen days before I actually gave birth. Not everyone could be right.

After giving birth, I was starting to black out. I wanted to sleep. My hair was sticking to my face because of the sweat, I had to change into different, more comfortable clothes, and my throat felt scratchy and raw. But while I was sure Inuyasha was talking to me and smiling at me, I couldn't hear him. My senses were dulling out and I was falling into the world of unconsiousness. The one thing I did hear however was the sound of a baby's cry.

Fainted from the pain was embarrasing.

I woke up hours later. I was in a different bed than the one I gave birth too and I was in a robe this time. I was wondering on who keeps changing my clothes for me while I was in some bad situations. But when I looked down to the side of me, that was when I saw him. Sleeping right next to me covered by a light blue blanket was the most beautiful, most perfect creature in all three worlds. By the color of the blanket, I could tell instantly that it was a boy. I gave birth to a son and he belongs to Kisshu. Nothing made me happier as I gazed upon his perfect face. Just like a baby, his skin was so soft and so delicate. I thought for one moment that I was going to crush this little child with just one touch. He has a lot of hair for a new born but it was able to tell me that he will have red hair, similar to mine but it looks far more radiant and softer than mine ever was. So badly I wanted to see his eyes but he was asleep and he looked so peaceful. I didn't want to distrub him.

I slowly and carefully sat up, as tired as I was but I wanted to hold him. I rearranged the pillows behind me before I lifted him up and I held him for the first time in my arms. He was so light and so soft. I was afraid more than ever if I could really hold him without hurting him. He remained asleep so that means yes, I was able to. As I held him, I noticed a few things that he also got from Kisshu and I. From Kisshu, he got his alien big elf like ears and from me, I saw that he has back size wings on his back; one of them was white and it looks like a bat wing as the other looks like a black angel wing. I guess he got the angel wing from Kisshu too since he's also a black angel now but the white bat wing he probably got from me.

As I stared down at that beautiful baby in my arms, I started to worry. Sure I was fourteen and way too young to take care of a child anyway but who else will look after him? No human will and it will be hard on the others, besides they're too young. I also started to worry about what his life will be like. We have to hide his ears and his wings so that he could look normal if we ever let him out in public. I was starting to worry if I would be a good mother to him or do I have to play the part of the big sister because I'm so young. So many worries that I haven't thought of until then but when I looked back down at his perfect face, I didn't care anymore. He was right there in my arms and there I was worrying about things I should have been worried about during the seven months and fifteen days.

Also, when I looked at his face, I saw all of my solutions. I will take care of him, he will have to call me sister when we're in public but not in private, and I will love him because now he is my breath that I need to take in to live. My parents, I figured, left me at the orhanage so that I could have a happier life. Look where that led to. I'm not going to leave my child to someone else. I will love him and give him the happiness he deserves. This can be my combat to my parents. I will show them that there is hope to take care of an unnormal child in a prejudice world. I will show them.

At least, that was my thought then when I named my son Kish.


	4. Diary Entry 3: Mother…

**Diary Entry 3: Mother…**

Those years I had with Kish where the happiest I was since my love left.

After I woke up and I held Kish in my arms, the others came in to see how I was doing. Keiichiro told me that after a bit of rest at the cafe, I could go home. I couldn't ask for more because now I want to give my full attention to my son. Ryou promised me that he'll make some kind of gadgets or formulas to hide his wings. When he said formulas, I told him no but he meant temporary instead of permanent. I calmed down after that.

When Kish was awake at times, he had eyes that were like a thin layer of blood that just landed on a white floor. It startled me at first and a bit unease, but I never hated him and I loved him all the same.

About a month after I gave birth, I had to go back to school. The teachers were asking me on how my trip around the world went. That was stupid but I told them that I had a wonderful time but I forgot a camera so I couldn't show them any pictures. They understood since nearly half of the teachers who work there forget things as well. It was amazing to me on how they forget some of the simplest things but they can't forget what each student missed.

Kraehe and Mytho were now in the same classes as me. Inuyasha stayed at home to help take care of my son and every time I come home, Kish is crying and Inuyasha in on the ground exhausted. When I pick him up, Kish stopped crying and he was asking for food. Inuyasha just hopes that Kish will be needing a bottle soon or he'll be dead before the kid becomes three months old. I felt bad for him. I told him that he can do my homework to calm him down while I fed Kish. Inuyasha likes to learn and doing my homework is some of his joys and it's easier for me when he does it. I know it's wrong but Inuyasha needs to cool down before he takes a nap on me.

Then when Kish was two years old and walking, I was anxious because Kisshu was going to be coming soon and I wanted to see his expression when he finds out that he had a son. I bet that he was going to faint and not wake up for a few hours. I wondered if he even wanted to be a father. That was when I was scared. I thought that by chance he wouldn't want to be a father and end up telling me that he hates me again and means it. I was scared out of my wits but the weird thing was that he never came when Kish was two and a half years old. Then as Kish got older, he still never came. Then Kish was four years old and I was beyond depress about him not being here yet.

"Mama," he called me, pulling my skirt to make me look down at him.

I looked from the wall in front of my bed to him and he was looking up at me with his light blood red eyes. As he got older, I noticed that he has features close to Kisshu so I made his hair like that, almost. His stands of hair that are in front of his ears are tied but they're both braided. They're also longer than the rest of his hair length by three inches. Everyone was concerned but I thought it was cute. Besides, Kish likes it, especially when I braid it for him. He does it for himself sometime but he says that he likes it when I do it.

I asked him, "What's wrong? Stomach ache?"

He shook his head. "No. Uncle Inuyasha told me that we have to go to the cafe." That was confusing. He didn't say anything to me.

I asked him, "What for?"

"Don't know."

There was something else too about Kish. He's a bad liar, unlike his father. But I went along with it.

I got Kish ready with his backpack on and a hat. One of the gadgets that Ryou made was the backpack that could is big enough to hide his wings by covering them. It's also installed with an air condition so that his wings could breathe. Also his hat is another gadget. I can see his ears but all humans cannot when he's wearing it. I guess because of me not being human, my eye sight is sharper than humans and I can see his ears. I was nervous at first, but no human stared when we go on our walks.

Then we head for the cafe. It was night time and the nights were cold. Kish got cold on the way so I asked if he wanted to be carried. He agreed and he was warm in my arms. Then when we arrived at the cafe, he got off and I entered. Then there was confetti everywhere.

I asked, "Wh-What the heck is this?"

There were decorations everywhere and they were all different colors. There was a long table with different types of sweets on it as well as some main dishes. There were balloons on the ceiling and in the corner there was a karaoke set up. Everyone was there too; Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, Ryou, Keiichiro, Mytho, Inuyasha, and Kraehe.

Kraehe told me, "This is a party for you, Ichigo. We know that you've been down lately so this is a cheer up party!" I was too surprise to move.

Kish grabbed my hand and asked, "Mama, do you like it?"

I looked down at him and asked, "You knew about this?"

He nodded. "They said that it will make you happy a bit. Papa will come soon, you'll see. He promised but for now, smile okay mama?" How could I say no.

I smiled at him and picked him up. I held him close to my as I told him, "Thank you." I could feel him relaxing as he hugged me back. Then I heard the others go 'Ahhhh.' I looked at them and glared. They backed off real fast.

So then I let them go on with the party. We ate, talked, and had some fun. Then it came down to the karaoke part. That was when things went down hill.

"Mama! Mama! Sing!" Kish told me, passing me the microphone.

I took it but I told him, "Kish, mama's tired. I can't sing right now." Just talking to these guys and teasing me about a few things here and there is tiring.

He got cute on me and whined, "Please mama! Just one song! You can even do a duet with Aunty Kraehe!"

Kraehe got up and took the second microphone as she says, "If your mom is scared, Kish, then I can sing the main parts and she can get the back up." Okay that was a touching part.

I went to Mytho and ordered, "Give me the book!"

I heard Kraehe shake her head and mumbles, "Works all the time."

Mytho hands me the book and I looked through the book for something that that sounds interesting. There was one when I reached the I's. I point to it and told Mytho, "Do this one."

He looked at it and then asked me, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Kraehe got curious as she looks over my shoulder to look at my choice. She saw it and her body tense up. She asks, "Do you know what this song is?"

"No. That's why we're singing it. It's in the duet section so I'll sing the first person, you sing the second."

"But Ichigo, that song is…"

"Is what?"

She just stared at me. She knew as well as anyone else that when I make my decision, I go with it. I don't back down or hesitate. She lets out a sigh and says, "Alright then. Mytho, let's hit it."

Mytho pressed the buttons to pick the song and then the play button. Kish is on a chair watching as well as everyone else. Since my last encounter with an audience, I'm not so nervous now. In fact, I'm not scared at all. Not one bit.

When the music started, it was soft. I couldn't hear it at first. Then it started and the words on the screen appeared.

_I Still Believe from Miss Saigon_

I went:

_Last night I watched him sleeping  
My body pressed to him_

_And then he started speaking  
The name I heard him speak was Kim  
Yes I know that this was years ago_

_But when moonlight fills my room  
I know  
You are here, still_

_I still, I still believe  
You will return  
I know you will  
My heart against all odds hold still_

_Yes, still  
I still believe  
I know as long as I can keep believing I live  
I live  
Love cannot die_

_You will return, You will return  
I alone a while_

Then I knew why Kraehe and Mytho were nervous about me singing this song. My eyes were wide when I got it and my breath stopped short. I stared off in surprise and sorrow as Kraehe started her solo. That was when I was sure that my heart cracked. She went:

_Last night I watched you sleeping  
Once more the nightmare came  
I heard you cry out something  
A word that sounded like a name  
And it hurts me than I can bear_

_Knowing part of you I'll never share  
Never know_

_But still  
I still believe  
That time will come  
When nothing keeps us apart  
My heart forever more holds still_

I was starting to pant as the pain in my chest started to take over. The song gave me the idea that by chance, just by chance there is a different reason that Kisshu hasn't come back yet. What if, by chance that he forgot about me and is with a different girl. Kraehe's next words didn't help either.

_It's all over I'm here  
There is nothing to fear  
Chris, what's haunting you?_

_Won't you let me inside  
What you so want to hide  
I need you too._

It was my turn and her turn next. We were going to sing different words but at the same time and now I was singing with more heart because these words now are also coming from my heart and the pain it brings. _(Ichigo - Italics, Kraehe - bold, italics.)_

_For still __**(I will hold all night, I will make it all right)**__  
I still believe __**(You are safe with me)**__  
As long as I __**(But I wish you can tell what you don't want to tell)**__  
Can keep believing I live __**(What your hell must be)**_

_I'll live __**(You can sleep now)**__  
You will return__** (You can cry now)**__  
And I know why __**(I'm your wife now)**__  
I'm yours __**(For life)**_

And then we both sang the same words.

_Until we die_

The song had a dramatic ending and I could barely hold the tears back now. I looked down as everyone was clapping. Just by their weak claps, they're trying to cheer me up. But I wanted to get out of there. I wanted to run.

I dropped the microphone and ran out the back door. I know that the microphone hitting the ground would make an ear piercing noise, I heard it too, but I didn't care. I just wanted to run and escape.

I heard Lettuce call, "Ichigo-san!"

"Mama!"

But I didn't stop. I just ran. I wanted to get out there. Just like what happened when Kisshu was close to death in my arms, his neck bleeding like crazy, I wanted to run and forget it all. I wanted to run from reality. I wanted to get away from all of it. Then I started to wish; wish that I didn't leave the streets, wish that I didn't become a Mew Mew, wish that I didn't meet Kisshu, wish that we never fell in love, and wish that I would never feel this pain in my chest again. I didn't want it. I wanted it all to stop.

About a few miles away from the cafe, in the city and in the depths of the dark streets that I know so well, I stopped at a wall to rest. I was panting hard and there was barely any air in my lungs. My legs burned from the running and I believed that I have a few blisters on my feet from running so much. I leaned on the wall for a bit and tired to hold back my tears. Before I completely lose it in this dangerous area.

"Do my eyes deceive me?"

Oh god, I did NOT wanted to see him again for as long as I lived.

I looked up at the side and I saw something surprising besides just a familiar face. I saw Masaya. The ladies man who can get what he wants easily in just one night. All he needs to do is say the right words, smile at the right times, have the right chime in his laugh, and dazzle his eyes straight into a woman's eyes. But that wasn't all. What was surprising was that he was wearing a police badge on his belt. I seen him run from cops but I never thought he would become one.

His blue eyes are wide as so are mine when we stared at each other. He asked, "Ichigo? Is that you? You look amazing." Still the same guy.

My eyes relaxed and I looked away. I told him, "Leave me alone, Masaya. I have no time to waste with an enemy of all women."

He smiled and told me, "Ichigo, that's cold. I haven't seen you since that beating five years ago and that's all you can say. I'm hurt."

"Does it look like I sticken care?" I asked him, glaring at him. He just smiled some more.

"Still the hard to get kind of girl. One of the many reasons why I loved you." That deeply surprised me.

I looked at him in disgust and asked, "What did you just say? I could've sworn that you said those three words that you always say to girls."

"Yeah, well this time I mean them." His seductive eyes were staring at me, pinning me to the wall as he was leaning over me, both hands over my shoulders. He looks directly at my eyes as he tells me, "Seriously, I do. You were different than the other girls that I meet. They were all easy to get; easy to charm and easy to bed. You..you put up resistance. You stood up to me like no other girl has before."

His eyes are serious and sincere but I looked down and told him, "Stop it with those stupid lines. They sound really well rehearsed if you ask me and I'm not interested."

"But that's just the thing." As I stared at the ground, I felt his lips press against my forehead, giving it a soft kiss. Then he told me, "You weren't interested and that just makes me want you more with every punch you throw and every time I wake up in the hospital after an encounter with you."

"Well those things were not exactly 'I like you too' sayings." I hit one arm away as I told him, "Don't you remember what I told you five years ago? I told you that someone really and sincerely loves me and he doesn't need to wake up in the hospital to realize that. I love him too because he's a sweet, devoted, caring person. Not this unfaithful, rude, selfish person I see before me."

No matter what I say, he will not lose his smile. He still smiles at me as he asks me, "Well who is this Romeo? Maybe I already arrested him."

"Not likely, Masaya and this uniform isn't just for show? Don't you know that song, 'I Like a Boy in Uniform'? I thought you're wearing this thing from inspiration of that."

"Nope," he answers. "Believe it or not, I joined the police force and I did that after you inspired me, Mew Ichigo." My whole body froze in shock as my mind just went blank. Seeing my expression, he told me, "I was still conscious after you beat me up that last time. I saw that alien capture you and I saw him take you away. I will admit that I was a little worried but I know that you can take care of yourself. Tell me, is your lover called 'Kisshu'? Just want to make sure that I didn't arrest your lover by accident."

I gained back my composure after his explanation and I told him, "Okay, now I know why you're a police man. You're one of the authorities so that if I beat you up, then I will have to go to jail and you're going to make a deal with me of saying that you can get me out if I bed you. Well guess what, bad cop?! Ain't going to happen so get the hell away from me!" After that, I pushed him away and started to walk off. First I was depress and now, I'm just plain pissed off! I need to leave, that's for sure. It was a mistake of coming here.

Masaya didn't let me go so easily. He grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the wall, making me face him. "You're not going anywhere, Ichigo. You're staying right here where I can see and touch you. After I give you one magical night, you will be on your knees to ask me to marry you."

"Right," I told him, not interested at all. "That will happen when pigs finally sprout wings and fly across Tokyo with lazor beams."

"Well remind me to call the scientists later." Then he lowered himself to my shoulder and he started to kiss it. I flinch away from his touch but with my back to the wall and him holding me down, it was really hard to completely escape him.

I yelled, "Masaya! Get off me, now!" I tried to push him away with my other hand but he bite my shoulder. That was unexpected and I ended up letting out a moan of pain. He pushed my shoulder back to the wall and started to kiss my skin again. I needed to get away. I'm not afraid of going to jail for beating him to death but I'm worried about Kish and what would happen when they find out about him. Then, I wondered if by chance that I should give in but I can't. I can't…

"Mama!!" Oh hell no!!

Masaya stopped and looked up over his shoulder as I look as well. I saw Kish and his wings are wide open as well as his ears. I got nervous real fast.

"Mama?" Masaya asked, repeating what Kish just called me. Kish looked at him and took a step back in fear. Masaya was distracted so I kicked him right in between the legs. He gagged out in pain and his hold go weak. I jerked my hand back and ran to my son.

I hugged him when I was his level and then pushed his back to ask, "Why are you here? You know you can't be seen with your wings and your ears visible."

He told me, "I know but I wanted to find you." As sweet as he is, I didn't have time to feel moved or anything. Weird things have been happening to me since I found out that I'm a musical angel and that Kisshu left. Weird things included this even though the song we both sang was not similar to how we really are. The other weird thing, I think I heard this song from _Miss Saigon_ as well.

Masaya started to sing.

_no one must ever see  
this thing you're showing me  
that bastard fouls our name_

I sang as well.

**my baby's not to blame  
for what I've done**

_you must decide upon  
which side you're really on  
you whored to make this kid_

**that isn't what I did  
don't touch my son**

I protected my son as Masaya stood up straight and he looks pissed off.

_you must seem how it is when you're my wife  
having that child of his brands us for life  
no alternative! This child cannot live!_

He took out a knife, surprisingly but like that was going to scare me. It scared Kish but I still stood in between him and Masaya.

**no!  
you will not touch him  
don't touch my boy  
he's what I live for  
he's my only joy**  
_he is my enemy  
it's he turns you from me_

you will not touch him

**don't touch my boy  
**  
_erase him from your life  
even your memory_

**he's what I live for**

_he's one drop in a flood left here to taint our blood  
_  
**he's my only joy  
**  
_our marriage bond was sworn  
forget that he was born  
_  
Then came one of the weirder parts. All of a sudden, a gun appeared in my hand I grasped it tightly. I even aimed it at Masaya to get him as far away from his as possible from us. I even acted like it was natural that guns just appeared out of no where.

_of course you have a gun_

**don't touch my little boy**

_and now you'll shoot your cousin'  
and it's a U.S. gun_

**and do not test my will**

_a gun that lost the war  
you're the corrupted one  
_  
**I'm warning you, for him I'll kill**

_go on and shoot! Don't wait  
to save your bastard son  
you must not hesitate  
_  
**the earth moves where I stand  
I feel the turning of a wheel  
I feel nothing in my hand  
not even the feel of steel  
you will not take my child…  
**  
_you don't know how to kill_

**I have no other choice  
what I must do I will**

He started to charge at us so I reacted. It was one moment he was running towards us and the next, I pulled the trigger. The force of the gun caused me to fall back wards. Kish got out of the way before I smashed him. I never used a gun before so it forced me back. I was surprise by that, but not as surprise as I looked up and I saw Masaya's body on the floor. Blood started to leak out of his body and form a circle all around, making a pool.

There was one more thing that I forgot to mention that happened over the years I've been depressed. The voices I heard were different each time and that time, right then, there were many of them and they were loud.

_**this is the hour  
this is our land  
we found the power  
in our brother's hand  
and from a storm  
pierced with life  
fierce and white  
the lightning came  
a bright'ning flame  
to end the night**_

I dropped the gun, which caused it to disappear into black smoke, and I pulled my ring off. My back started to ach and I leaned over a bit as my wings sprang out of my back, cover in blood. I hated Kish looking at me when that happened but we seriously needed to get out of there. I put ring in my pocket and grabbed Kish. Then I sprang into the sky and started to fly away while holding Kish in my arms. But the voices were still there and they were still loud.

_**one man to heed us  
each girl, each boy  
one voice to lead us  
in a song of joy**_

this is the hour  
this is the land

Finally the voices were over and we were half way towards home. Both Kish and I didn't speak the whole time. Kish, I understand must be terrified on what just happened. First he saw me about to get raped by Masaya, then he saw him with the attempt to kill him, and finally he saw me kill a human. I was scared. I never killed anyone, if you don't count Deep Blue but I killed a human. The very beings that I, at first, wanted to protect.

We arrived at the apartment and I immediately put Kish down so that I could close the glass doors as well as the front door. I locked them both before I really held Kish close in my arms. I kneeled to his level and hugged him close. I asked, "Are you alright?" He was shivering and it wasn't because of the cold. Then I heard another voice. This one was different from the ones I heard at streets because it was one person and a female voice that I've heard very often.

'_**You killed him…You killed a human.'**_

I was terrified as Kish held me tighter and answered me, "I'm alright. I was scared for you. I'm sorry, mama." I heard him. I wanted to hear him more than the voice I'm hearing in my head.

I rubbed his back as best as I can as I told him, "There's no need to apologize. It wasn't your fault. We're safe now."

"But," he started. He pulled away from me and looked me straight in the eye as he said, "But if I didn't show up with my wings and my ears, that man wouldn't have died."

'_**Even your son agrees…You killed him.'**_

I flinch from that saying and looked down at the ground. I pulled Kish away and looked the other direction from him. I took a few minutes before I said anything. I looked back at him with a smile and he was looking at me with curiosity and concern. I rubbed his arms as I told him, "If you haven't shown up, then he wouldn't have been distracted for me to escape. You saved me, Kish. Thank you."

"But-"

"No but's," I told him. "Now go watch some TV or read a book while I call the cafe and tell them what happened. I'm sure that they want to know what happened to us."

"Oh, okay." Then with that, Kish walked away to go sit on the couch and watch TV. Despite his age, Kish can read. I think that Inuyasha was teaching how to read when he could understand him. I was shocked and amazed when I saw him reading Sherlock Homes one day. But today, he decide to watch TV; the news. The kid's a genius.

The voice still tried to talk to me and it was harder and harder to talk to the others who were at the cafe. I called Mytho's phone and asked him to put the phone on speakers. I told them that I was at the apartment and Kish was with me. I told them sorry that I ran off and that I came straight to the apartment after I ran from the cafe. I didn't want to tell them about Masaya, the almost rape, and the murder. I didn't want them to worry or for the voice to get anymore ideas on what to tell me. After the explanation, I asked Inuyasha to stay with Kraehe or Mytho. I actually wanted to be alone with Kish right then. He understood and then I hang up.

After the phone call, I sat down at the table to think. I was holding my head and leaning over the table. The voice was still speaking to me but I was trying my hardest to ignore it. Until it started to break through my barrier.

I asked the voice, very silently, "Why are you here? Get out of my head."

The voice answered, _**'I'm here to save you.'**_

"Well telling me that I killed a human isn't really saving me from anything."

'_**I want to save you from this pain that you're feeling now. The pain from stress, the pain from the guilt, and the pain of your love not there now.'**_

That broke it. I asked, "You know?"

'_**I know everything. Ichigo, I want to help you so please let me.'**_

"Why? Why do you want to help and how do you know everything? I don't know you."

"_**Yes, you do. You know me as the devil.'**_

I knew right then and there. I gasped in realization and my lips are shaking. I asked, "Mother…"

'_**Yes, my child.'**_

Then I got angry. I asked, "Why are you here?! What business do you have with me?"

'_**You're my daughter. That's a good enough reason to talk to you.'**_

"You left me at that damn orphanage and you think that you can still call me yours?"

'_**I didn't want to give you up. It was your father's idea for you to live in a life of humanity. He believed that there was good in them but I know humanity more than he does. I know the cruity and the sins they commit more than heaven will ever know.'**_

"Well he was right."

'_**What?'**_

"I met people. If you had been watching, you would have seen the people I've met and they're all good people. Ryo, Akasaka, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Kraehe, Mytho, and Inuyasha are my friends and family. I love them all because they care for me as well and… I'm in love, mother. I'm in love with an alien and look at what we created." I looked at my son still watching the news on the TV screen and I smiled at him. "Our little one, our joy is what we created."

'_**I know. I've been watching you no matter what. Ever since you broke the rule of heaven.'**_

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking away from Kish and looking back down at the table.

'_**You're father and I concluded that we cannot watch over you, not when your half of what I'm not supposed to touch and half of what he's not supposed to touch. But then five years ago, something happened that allowed me to watch over you. You broke heaven's law of bringing that young man back from the dead. Heaven is supposed to allow the souls to pass on when it was there time. When you broke that law, your purity started to die but tonight when you killed that man, your purity is forever gone. Now you're completely mine. You can come home and we can be a family.'**_

"I have a home and I have a family."

'_**Ichigo, please!'**_ Great. She's pleading now. _**'Think of your son! How is he supposed to live his life knowing that his mother is a killer? Listen to me, the devil's blood will soon take over and you won't be able to control yourself. You can hurt him and the people you love. Let me help you.'**_

I didn't fight her after that. If what she was telling me the truth than there is a good chance that I could hurt my son as well as everyone else. And Kisshu….

Minutes passed by and soon I felt a tug on my skirt again. I heard Kish say, "Come on, mama. Let's take a bath. Mama?"

I looked down at him in surprise after he called me the second time. I asked, "I'm sorry, Kish. What's wrong?"

"I was just asking if we should just take a bath and go to bed. I'm tired." He started to rub his eye to prove my point. He's so cute.

I smiled and told him, "Alright. Do you want my wings still out or no?"

"Out please so that I can wash them."

I got up and put the ring on the table so that I don't lose it. I grabbed Kish's hand and we headed for the baths. We used to do that all the time. Before, he would ask me of why he has wings and I don't. I told him that I have but they're hiding. That was the first time I took my ring off but I told him that I was going to be right back. Apparently, I get this really bad pain on my back because my wings need to form and then burst out of my skin. Surprisingly, they don't hurt when I need to hide them.

I took a bath with Kish and we were both still silent. I didn't want to talk and Kish couldn't talk. I didn't understand why. Then he talked to me when he was washing my wings.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"There's something black on a feather that I can't scrub off." I got really nervous real fast.

I asked him, "Can you pull the feather for me?"

"But…"

"Please."

He did as he was told. He pulled the feather off and handed it to me. It didn't hurt but Kish is just gentle like that. I looked and there was a black spot on a white feather. It was small but it was making me worry. Maybe what my mother just told me was right. Have I…lost my purity and will turn into a terrible monster that can hurt or even kill other people like what happened tonight? Did that gun appear from my power?

After that, I finished bathing Kish and he helped me. Then we both got ready for bed and I tucked him into bed. I told him, "Goodnight, Kish. Have sweet dreams, okay?" I smiled at him before I got on the bed and started to crawl, but a small hand grabbed my shirt to stop me from passing him.

I looked back at Kish in surprise and he asked me, "Mama, you're not going to let what happen tonight get to you right? Things will get better. The police won't be able to find the weapon and if they do suspect you, you know that Uncle Inuyasha will erase their memories."

Over the years, Inuyasha learned more about his abilities. He was curious he practiced on a few unlucky victims for a while. It was funny on how he could make someone do things they didn't plan on doing. I stopped him a few times but he gained more abilities. It was actually how he taught Kish to walk.

I lightly rubbed Kish's soft skin on his face as I sat down in front of him on our bed. I told him, "Don't worry about it, Kish. You've been watching too many murder mysteries if you ask me. I think you need to just sleep and forget that what happened tonight happened. Okay?"

By looking at his eyes, I could tell that he gave up on the subject. He looked down and nodded. "Okay, mama." He's so cute!!

I kissed his forehead and told him, "You're so cute, Kish. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I looked at his little face and I felt a hint of sorrow in my heart. I kissed him again and told him, "I'll protect you, forever and ever. I will never hurt you, my son."

"I know you won't." Then he smiled at me to try and cheer me up. It was rude not to smile.

I told him, "Now go to sleep, okay? I'll be right here, alright?"

He smiled again and told me, "Okay!" I turned off the lights and laid down besides him. He turned over to look at me and then he nuzzled closer. I held him but I didn't go back to sleep. It took Kish about ten minutes before he fully went to sleep and I was still awake. I didn't know what to do anymore.

My mother's words were repeating inside my head and slowly they started to sink in. I don't want to hurt my child or anyone else. So if my mother can really help then maybe I should go to her and keep Kish out of harms way. I have to leave. My son… but…

After about three hours, I stood up and lightly stroke his soft hair. Then I started to sing.

_You who i cradled in my arms  
You asking as little as you can  
Little snip of a little man  
I know i'd give my life for you_

_You didn't ask me to be born  
You why should you learn of war or pain?  
To make sure you're not hurt again _

_I swear I'd give my life for you  
I've tasted love beyond all fear  
And you should know it's love  
that brought you hear  
And in one perfect night  
when the stars burned like new,  
I knew what I must do_

_I'll give you a million things I'll never own  
I'll give you a world to conquer when you're grown  
You will be who you want to be  
You, can choose whatever heaven grants  
As long as you can have your chance  
I swear i'll give my life for you_

As I continued to look at him, I started to remember of how I got him. When Kisshu came into mind, I started to remember all of the feelings I had when he didn't come like he said he would.

Sometimes I wake up  
reaching for him  
I feel his shadow brush my head  
But there's just moonlight on my bed  
Was he a ghost was he a lie?  
That made my body laugh and cry?  
Then by my side the proof i see  
his little one, gods of the sun,  
bring him to me!

I started tearing as I looked back at Kish and smiled.

_You will be who you want to be  
You, can choose whatever heaven grants  
As long as you can have your chance  
I swear i'll give my life for you  
No one can stop what i must do  
I swear i'll give my life for you! _

I kissed his head again and got off the bed. As I did that, I started to hear those voices again and this time I could see them. From the corners, cracks, and creaks on the walls, I saw dark shadows creep out. I could just hear them and I can tell that they're the ones who have been singing before; the dark souls of the darkness.

_No place, no home  
No life, no hope  
No chance, no change_

I got off the bed and started walking to the glass doors. I opened them and stepped outside. I continued walking until I was soon on the rail. I stared down at the ground above and I didn't care. I could feel my wings changing but they didn't hurt. They just felt weird as they morphed from black and white angel wings to pure black bat wings.

_No regret  
No return  
No goodbye_

I looked back down and I stepped out into the air. I started falling, head first into the ground. But I wasn't afraid. I didn't know what I was feeling or thinking. I just dove into the air.

_One day-  
One night-  
One day-_

Right when I was about to crash into the ground, a black portal appeared and I entered it by falling. There was nothing but black smoke. I could feel the smell burn my lungs and I could feel the hot heat of hell on my skin. It did not hurt and it did not bother me in the least. I was very comfortable with it. Then when the smoke cleared and I was able to see what was done. Besides the black rocks and the red lines of the fires and lava of hell, I saw a pale woman reaching for me. I just knew who she was so I reached for her. When I landed, I landed in her arms and she twirled a bit from my landing and she held me. I held her back, desperate to feel these arms.

She told me, "My daughter. You have no idea on how much I've missed you. I wanted to meet you so much."

I couldn't help but tell her, "I wanted to meet you too. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

She told me, "There is no need for that now. You're home, my daughter. You made the right choose."

I actually thought I did.


	5. Diary 4: The Things I Did

**Diary 4: The Things I Did**

The rest of my memories were all a blur. I only remember bits and pieces of it. First, I haven't gone to earth in months and when I did, I was completely different than the Ichigo that everyone already knew.

For example, the first people that I brought to my side were Lettuce and Pudding. I caught each of them when they were alone and all I did was bite their necks. I didn't suck their blood. I just injected a venom that could turn them into one of my kind. Apparently, I went to them every night so that I could inject more venom in their systems and it caused them to be more like wild animals than actually having some common sense. When they were finally turned into Greed and Sloth, they attacked Ryou and Keiichiro and sucked their blood. They would have killed them but Inuyasha, Kraehe, and Mytho stopped them. They came to me after they failed on killing Ryou and Keiichiro.

My next victim was Mytho. I came to him looking like Ichigo and I made him choose to come to my side. All I had do was tell him the right things and soon he said yes. Then I bite his neck and only gave him a small amount of venom as an experiment. Then he went unconscious and when he did wake up a few days later, he had common sense but his heart was full of evil and dark energy. He was able to feed on Mint and Zakuro but he was stopped by Kraehe, Inuyasha, and Kish. He was going to attack Kish next, I remember that because I stopped him before he killed him. He told me sorry and then he kissed me. When Inuyasha and Kraehe asked me who I was and I told them that I was Lust and Mytho is now Wrath. They asked me if I was the one who turned Lettuce and Pudding into blood sucking monsters and I told them yes. Then Kish was scared of me. My mother instincts took over and I was telling him not to fear me because I was there. He asked me if I was his mother and I told him yeah. Then he looked at me terrified. That was probably when I went crazy. Wrath got me out of there before I started to have a mental breakdown.

After I gained myself back, the four of us started to destroy the earth. We used demons that sucked the lives out of those that were unlucky to escape. Some humans got smart and decided to build an underground city where they can hide. The only people who were brave enough to go up against us were Inuyasha, Kraehe, and Kish. They tried to stop us while the humans quivered underground in fear. Kraehe and Inuyasha asked me so many times why I was doing this and I told them that I enjoyed it all. When Kish asked me, I started to have one of my mental break downs and Wrath was always there to help me out.

Soon, the planet started to turn into a dead thing that was ruled by demons and the four of us. Because my sisters and lover weren't officially people of hell, we had to make a castle on earth. To me at the time, it was a beautiful castle that looked distorted and dark and scary. It was also horrifying and hot in there. It reminded me of hell. They wanted to kill the humans but I didn't want it all to end just yet. I know that if killed every human now then what would be left on the planet for us. Inuyasha, Kraehe, and Kish were desperate to stop us and they were desperate to bring us back. Mytho was always angry with Inuyasha and Kraehe so it was hard for them to get him back. They weren't getting at me or Greed or Sloth either. Kish, however, was a different story. He was my one and only weakness and Wrath was always close to killing him but Inuyasha always stopped him.

Half a year went by and then soon, the earth was nothing more than a dead thing that became reality's own personal hell. It wasn't the thing that I wanted Kisshu and the others to see when they actually came back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Like I said before, I was so lost or controlled by my demon self that I only had bits and pieces of my memories. But when I was close to going back to my human self, I would remember them and they would end up affecting my heart. This one affected me the longest and it was too painful. The reason was because Kisshu finally came back to earth after a five year absence.

It was a day when I was being annoyed by Wrath.

I told him, "Wrath, get off me." He had his arms around my waist and his face was in my hair near my neck.

He breathed in my scent before he asks, "Can't I hold my lover, Lust? Am I not allowed?"

I told him, "Well I'm not in the mood. I'm bored because there's nothing to do."

"We could look for the few remaining humans and kill them. That's something to do."

"And what happens after that? Once we kill them, what can we do after that?"

"It will just be you and me and we can have a really good time."

I had enough. I pushed him away and told him, "Still not up to it. We've been fighting those three for months now. It's boring because they have nothing new besides the old saying, 'Come back!'."

That was when he started to live up to his name. His face was covered with anger, rage, and hatred. He mumbled, "Those damn pests. I wish they could just die already."

"Well we're not attacking until I say so and we're not attacking until something interesting pops up." Right after I said that, I suddenly felt something. I gasp in surprise as I could feel their powers miles away.

Wrath asks me, still upset, "What is it?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated more on the energy. After a bit, I told him, "My wish just came true. Something interesting just arrived."

He asks, "How many of them?"

"Four. Two of them are stronger than the others."

"Shall we take care of it?"

I looked at him and told him, "One of the strongest is only a little one and he's terrified. I can smell his fear from here. You are not needed in this operation."

He smirked and told me, "That's harsh."

"Well if you were to come along, then they'll die. I want to test the other strong one and if we're lucky, then we can have another member to our team."

He stares at me for a bit before chuckling and saying, "You're right about one thing, Lust. If I come then I would end up challenging them and they'll both die. Fine. I'll let you and our sisters take care of this."

"That's a good boy and if this puts me in a good mood, I might be up to it." His smirk got wider as mine just appeared on my face.

He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. He tells me, "Allow me to give you a small demonstration, Lust." He didn't need my permission. His lips crashed into mine and his tongue was the next thing I felt inside. I decided to play around with him as he pulled me closer and his hand went lower to my behind. I didn't mind it. I enjoyed it.


	6. Diary Entry 5: He’s Back

**A/N: Hey guys!!**

**Taruto: Now hold on!! –Jumps on me and pins me down- I thought you were working on 'The Kyuuketsuki', you liar!!**

**Tsukiko: Sorry, sorry. But I just had to let this one out. Besides I'm not in the mood for 'The Kyuuketsuki' right now.**

**Taruto: So I take it that the thought that the idiot is there, waiting is of no concern for you?!**

**Tsukiko: Fine!! I'll work on it and won't unleash another chapter until I finish it! Now can you please get off me? –Taruto gets off- You're so mean sometimes. Using Kisshu-sama as an excuse to get me into writing a story I don't feel like doing.**

**Taruto: Don't call him '-sama'. It sounds way too weird.**

**Tsukiko: I do NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies I use in my stories. I only thing of the ideas and the changes for them. I will try my best to work on the next chapter for my first movie fanfic but it's really hard and I tried reading the first two chapters I have for it and watch the movie. Maybe I should watch father…ANYWAY!! Thank you all for the wonderful stories so far and please keep them coming!! I love them all!**

**Taruto: Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Tsukiko: Bye-bye!!**

**Diary Entry 5: He's Back**

"What a delicious boy here. He's perfect." After I said that, the little boy's face in my hands became even more terrified.

"Get off him!"

I look up and I saw that same man coming at me. I quickly pushed the boy to the side and my sisters grabbed him. I summoned my sword and blocked his Sais right when he was about to stab me. Because he was so close, I was able to analyze what he really is and why he's so powerful.

I told him, "What interesting powers you have. You're a black angel, aren't you?" The expression on his face was pure shock. He didn't expect me to tell him that. He also didn't expect me to grab his bandage when I pushed him back. His bandage came off and as soon as he landed on the ground, he bent over in pain.

He was gripping his back and I can hear them growing. The sound of his bones as they were shifting in his body and how they grow to burst out of the body was music to my ears. He was holding in the pain; that was certain. I can smell his blood coming from his mouth as the pain got worst and worst. Too bad, I wanted him to scream.

"Big brother!!" Now that was more like it.

Then I could hear them coming. The sight of his skin and his clothes tearing as his wings burst out of his body was beyond wonderful, like releasing something beautiful from an ugly form. When they were free from their body, the sweet smell of his blood filled the air and it made me want to relax as if I was a human in a field of sweet flowers. He was trying to breathe as his blood stained black wings were flapping. Some of the blood ended up on the ground and that made me upset.

"Big brother…?" his brother calls, now terrified of him. How lovely.

The man looked up from the ground to his little brother that is now being held captured by my sisters. From where I was, I could clearly see the guilt in his eyes. He never told him about his wings, did he? How very interesting…

"What a rich and delightful blood you have there," I told him, unable to stand the wonderful smell in the air. I appeared in front of one wing and I lick it. I wanted the blood so badly and it was so worth the taste. "Something this good should not be wasted on the ground."

"Get off!" He yells at me, swinging his Sais at me. Well that was rude.

I got out of the way before he hit me. I did a back flip and landed gracefully on my feet a few yards away from him. Now he really is a lot of fun. I couldn't help but let the smirk on my face widen up as I see him stand up and glare at me. He looks so…yummy.

He asks, "Who are you?"

I gasp at that. "Oh my, I didn't introduce myself? My apologizes. My name is Lust and these are my sisters; Greed and Sloth." I watched his expression and he's thinking. He looks so cute when he's determined.

After a moment of silence, which was beyond boring, he asks me, "Are there more of you?" Before I answered his question, I was analyzing him; something I was doing when he was so silent. The more I stared at him and his body, the more I wanted it. His power levels are off the chart too and that just made me wanted him more.

I answered, "Only one more. My lover and I'm sure he would be very interested in you. Why not join us? We're a group of humanity destroyers; beings who hate humanity for their cruel and arrogant humans. You seem to be powerful enough for us. You're cute too so maybe you can also be my second lover. I promise to show you a really good time."

He answered, "Sorry. Not interested." Well that was a bummer.

I let out a troubled sigh and lifted my arms up. "Oh well," I said, "That's a shame but not completely." I looked up to the side where my sisters are as well as his brother. I analyzed his brother and being so young, he's baby cute. His power levels are also off the charts. Similar to black angel-kun here. I let out a small chuckle before I said, "Your brother seems to be just as powerful or more. If you give us a few days with him, we can see just how powerful he'll really is when he's tainted." He got angry about that.

His head snapped up at me and he glared at me. I could hear a growl rumbling in his chest and that was making me drool. He threatened, "You let him go right now or I will personally take him back through your dead hands!" Wonderful, I needed a good fight.

I rose my sword up higher and pointed it at him as a sign of a challenge. "Try it, dark angel-kun," I dared him.

All he answered was, "No problem." Then the fight began.

We charged at each other at the same time but he was the first to attack me. He thrust his Sais at me but I blocked it with my sword. Just by having him attack my sword for only a second fueled me up. His power and his anger are so overwhelming. It was so delicious to look at. I pushed him back and he stumbled. I didn't waste time. I was too into the fight to hold back but I didn't want to hurt him. However, I believe that he's not an easy prey. I was right in his face to get a good look at him and I raised my sword to cut him in half. He blocked it, just like I thought.

"Eh? Very interesting," I told him as I pushed against him. He did the same. I leaned closer to him and asked, "Are you sure that you don't want to join? It would be a waste to kill you."

He answered, his voice just as sharp as his blades, "My decision doesn't change!" Maybe I can provoke him a bit.

"But you know it's either going to be you or your brother. You join us, he dies. He joins, you die. Do you value your life more than your brother?" All humans are selfish about their own lives, even men. This one should be no different.

"Hell no!" he screamed. I take that back.

He pushed even harder after that and he quickly got another Sais ready to stab me before I could stand my ground. I'm not an easy target either.

What happened was that I duck after I was pushed away and then I grabbed his wrist. He couldn't react fast enough as I flipped him over. He lands on the ground back first. He didn't cry out, to my disappointment. But what I did hear when he landed was a few broken bones. Did I break a wing or two when I flipped him over? The sound of his bones breaking was all I needed to fill up the disappointment in me. What pleased me more was that his little brother called for him with the sound of deep concern and fear. How sweet.

Since he heard him, dark angel-kun looks towards his brother. Then I could hear Greed and Sloth talking. That was a good sign; for us. They were whispering and only I can hear them but I know that dark angel-kun can't.

While I was still holding his hand, I did a flip and landed safely on top of him, both of my legs on both sides of him. I used one hand to hold down his arm and I used my free hand to pin his shoulder down. Since he values his brother's life more than his own, there is no need of him. Besides, I was hungry and when I was fighting him, I got more and more hungry with each second we fought. I showed him my fangs and he flinched back in surprise and fear. Appears that he knows what's going to happen next. I leaned towards his neck, ready to bite him but right when I was about to, I felt something sharp and cold pointing at my stomach. I stopped and looked down to see his free hand still grasping his Sais and he was threatening at me. I was surprise by that when I looked back at him. He was good.

He asked me, "What the hell makes you think that I'm just going to allow you to bite me? If you even try to suck the blood from me, I'll stab you and take you with me to hell." He was serious and that brought back the smile on my face.

I asked him, "Can't you tell that I live there, dark angel-kun?" He growled at me after I asked him that. Then I did a bit more of an observation. "But you know, you're really handsome up close. Are you sure that you don't want to be my lover? I can really show you a good time." My lips were right in front of his and I'm daring to kiss him but he has to accept first. That is my first rule when it comes to picking up a lover. He was panting and I could taste his breath inside my mouth. It was delicious and I soon forgot about my rule. I wanted to kiss him then because it tasted so familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

He told me, without holding back anything, "Sorry but I have a girl, Lust." That made me a bit jealous.

"Who is she?" I asked, "Maybe I killed her already." Just by looking in his eyes, I could tell that he wasn't going to try and kill me for what I said. But maybe I really did. I don't keep track of all my victims. Then…

"Mama!!"

That little voice interrupted everything. I was shock to hear that voice because I didn't expect to hear it. Then like what happened to all the other times, I was starting to get my human heart back. Dark angel-kun was surprise to hear that voice too because he didn't expect to hear a child cry out in this hellish place. We both looked towards the same direction and we both saw Kish there. He was panting and he was panting hard. He was running all the way here to see me. His eyes were the most painful thing to my heart. His eyes were pleading, begging and all those feelings were being released just by looking at me and this ugly form. He was only staring at me though. He didn't notice that there are two bodies, one little kid being held captive, and me on top of a man and we were both threatening each other.

"Mama…"

I didn't want him to call me. Not like this. But I was still surprise to see him. I stood up as I was gaining back my human instincts and old human feelings. All I was doing was staring at him in surprise. I haven't seen him in a while. I was so engrossed with only looking at him that I didn't notice Inuyasha and Kraehe entering the party and they separated Sloth and Greed from Dark angel-kun's brother. But I heard them.

I heard Kraehe plead, "Ichigo, stop this now! Please!"

Her words didn't affect me. Someone else's words did.

"Ichigo? Koneko-chan?"

I haven't heard that nickname in five years. I looked from Kish to dark angel-kun below me. His eyes were surprise and in disbelief. I was starting to feel fear because only one person called me that. He sat up soon after I looked at him and we were both staring at each other, wide eyed. His hand reached up for my face and they were so warm and it felt so wonderful when his skin touched mine. His touch brought back the feelings of love and my memories I have with Kisshu. I buried them deep within me when I joined my mother and with just one touch, he brought them all back.

He asked me, still unable to believe it, "Is it really…you?"

I couldn't believe it either. I reached for his face but I didn't touch it. I was afraid that if I did, it would disappear like an illusion. I asked him, "Ki..sshu? You…came back?"

Inuyasha breathed out, "Kisshu?"

And I heard Kraehe say, "Oh my god!"

Then I couldn't stand to be near him. If it really is him then I don't want him close. I couldn't believe it anyway. I told him, "No…You can't be him! He's been gone for five years…Kisshu is gone…" I was going to crack again. I tried to hold myself together as I mumbled, "He's gone…He's gone…"

But then he got up and he grabbed my arms. I looked up at him with a jolt as he stared deep within my eyes. He told me, "But I'm right here, koneko-chan! It's me." It was hard to turn away now. His touch is so familiar and so warm. Now his eyes are pleading, his golden amber eyes that started to fill up the empty space in my chest that has been cold and isolated since who knows how long. I had to check. No, I wanted to check because I wanted to know if it is true or not.

I released myself and reached for his face again. This time, I touched his skin. His skin is so soft and so warm. It's the same. His golden amber eyes, his dark emerald green hair, and his facial looks. They're all the same. But there was only one way I can be certain that it really is him. I looked down at his arm, the same arm that I pulled the bandage off of and I saw it. His birthmark and the mark that proved he was the body of Deep Blue.

I quickly looked up at him and asked, "You really came back?"

His lips curled up into a gentle smile and his eyes…there was so much love and relief in them. He answered, "Yeah." It's really him. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I kissed his lips and he kissed me back. We didn't care who was watching or what happened two minutes ago. We just wanted to kiss and it felt so good. To think that all of those years of torture of being apart actually happened. When I hold him right now, kissing him, those years feel like they never happened. The pain in my chest of missing him deceased.

The kiss soon ended because I wanted to look at his face. His face that I longed to see. I lived without it for five years and he's here right now. Kissing him would make me close my eyes and not see his face. I smiled for the first time in a long time since he didn't come back two years ago and I touched his face. I still couldn't believe it. I said, "Oh god. It's really you! I've missed you so much. I knew! I knew that you would come back!" I was so excited to see him again and so happy.

He smiled at me like I was being silly as he asked, "I told you, didn't I?" Hearing his voice is such a relief. I just had to kiss him again and I did. He kissed me back and wrapped his around my waist to hold me close. I wrapped mine around his neck to do the same. That kiss was short but it was soon replaced with more short kisses. I wanted him so badly and I've deeply missed him. It was still hard to believe that he's right here, holding me and kissing me. We stopped for a moment of breath and he told me, "I missed you too. Every day, I wished that I could get back and be in your arms again."

I wanted him back too. I asked, "What took you?"

"Preparing and a whole lot of recovery from when I used my energy to restore the planet."

"Well thank god for recovery! But did it have to take five years? I thought I was going to go nuts without you."

"Well next time, I'll tell Doctor Pai that I'm perfectly fine and no more schedules on what to do with helping our people." All I could do was smile at his lame joke. It doesn't matter now. He was with me and that was all that mattered. I leaned on his chest to absorb more of his heat that I yearned for so long. He held me back, holding me close and tight.

His scent is all new to me now. I nearly forgotten it all because he was gone for so long. However, his scent is familiar and comforting. His touch and his warmth are a bit new to me as well but all the same, they're all so familiar. If he had come any later, I would have probably forgotten him all together. I would have been very depressed if that happened.

Then with one question, everything changed.

"Koneko-chan, what happened to you and earth?"

That question woke me up, for say. Either way, it suddenly made me very terrified. I knew why he asked that. He couldn't believe that everything that happened, the once beautiful earth is now ugly and dead. And I was the one who did it. I, this horrible resentful being who killed hundreds and ate thousand more did this to earth; a monster. I thought that the reason why he asked me that was because he sees me as a monster and not the girl he fell in love with five years ago.

When I looked at him, he was confused as I was terrified. I pushed him away and took steps back. I didn't want him to see me like this. I don't want him to look at this ugly form and thing that it's me. I shook my head many times and told him, "No…No…Stay away! I'm…I'm dangerous." I wanted to cry so badly. I held myself again and I was ready to cry. I wanted this all to be a dream and wake up like none of this stuff is real.

Then I felt Wrath's arms around me; around my neck more like it. It wasn't tight, it was a hug. To know that it's him, I looked up to the side to see him. He agreed, "That's right, Lust. You are." He's angry. That I could tell in his eyes but his smirk on his face probably distracted everyone from telling how furious he is right now.

"Mytho!" Kraehe called out, surprise to see him.

But I called him, "Wrath."

He leaned in closer towards my ear and whispered, "Is this what Kisshu wanted to see when he came back? To see the once beautiful earth destroyed by the very person he believed he loved? If I was him, I would be very disappointed. Not to mention, what if he didn't want a child?" The very mention of one of my greatest fears made me crack. Everything was vibrating and it was all getting blurry. I could feel the cold tears falling down my cheeks and then I teleported away. I didn't want to be there anymore.

I arrived back at our castle and I landed on my bed. Instantly, I gripped my covers and I started to sob on my pillows. I wanted everything to go away. I wanted everything to disappear. I don't want this anymore, that was what I thought.

After I started sobbing my eyes out, I felt two people in my room; Greed and Sloth. Greed was leaning over my bed as Sloth was on my bed, slowly moving towards me. She rubbed my arms slowly but comforting as all Greed did was stare at me with eyes that held no compassion. Minutes later, Wrath came.

He ordered, "Greed, Sloth. Leave!" They both looked from him to me. I know what he was going to talk about so I nodded. They teleported away after I motioned to them that it was okay. I sat up and wiped my eyes away. He walked towards me and told me, "Hey, hey, hey. No need to hide them. There is nothing to be ashamed about." He sat down on the side of my bed and put an arm around me. Deep down, I was scared.

I mumbled, "But…But…I…"

"Shhh. It's okay," he told me. I looked at him in surprise as he was really close to me. So close that our noses are touching. But because we were so close, I could see the furry in his eyes so clearly. "You know, you hurt me after that little fight you had with him." I was shocked beyond belief as he lost his smirk. He was looking at me with terrifying angry eyes now. "I knew that he had to come back some time and I was hoping that by then, your heart will be so consumed with darkness that you would not need him anymore. Just like how my heart is corrupted with darkness and anger." I was shaking now. When Wrath is really angry, he's scary and uncontrollable. Who knows what he can do and his eyes are puncturing my heart with fear. Minutes later, he gained back his smirk and asked me, "What was it like to kiss the one man who stole your human heart?" When his eyes were less scary and he backed away, I believed that maybe he cooled down now. But I was still recovering from the scary experience. I looked down and I was trying to speak but that was a mistake.

He backed away from me and grabbed my neck. His sudden movement was unexpected so I was unable to stop myself. But what did happen was because it was so strong, it broke my neck. I would have gotten numb and die but I can't die so easily. I was trying to pull his arm off me and I couldn't breathe. He was glaring at me. He was ready to unleash that animal I know is in there. That animal that was born from the small amount of venom that I gave him long ago. He warned, "Don't you dare leave me too! You hear! Don't you dare!!" Then pain flickered on his face.

He let go of me moments later and I leaned on the bed to try and breathe again. I could feel my neck forming back together but man it was painful. I felt the bones reforming back and they moved within my flesh to reconnect. After my neck healed, I heard Wrath crying. I looked up and he was already in the middle of the room. He's on the floor, crying out in pain. I could only guess what was happening to him. It happened before.

I got off and ran to his body. I pulled him close and begged. "Mother, don't hurt him anymore! Please! It's not his fault." Moments later, Wrath stopped screaming and he started to pant on my lap. I was ready to cry again because I was scared. I thought I was going to lose him. The last time mother did that because he threatened my life, he nearly died. This time, he got lucky.

Things were silent between us but I held him close and tight. Then I told him, "I'm not leaving you, Wrath." He quiet down his panting as I finished, "No matter what, I am not going to leave you. I got you involved and I'm not going to bail on you when you need me. I promise."

"Really?"

I looked down at him and he was looking up at me with eyes that of a child; pleading and sorrow. He sat up straight and I nodded. He was Mytho for that short moment. His eyes were pleading and they were full of wanting. His hands grabbed my face and he kissed me; his kiss full of plead and wanting. I can't leave him. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. After that kiss, he started to kiss my whole face. I allowed him to do that and I relaxed in every moment of it.

When he backed away from my face and started into my eyes, I told him, "Console me." He got the idea as he kissed me less intense and slowly than the ones before.

After that, we both managed to get on the bed and we did it; just like always when I was Lust, in the mood, and we were alone. I know it wasn't fair, but this time I did it for him out of guilt. I brought him to the dark side and I'm not going to leave him.

Back then I thought, _'Kisshu, I'm sorry but I can't. We can't go back to the way things were before. I don't want you here.'_


	7. Journal Entry 3: Explanations

**A/N: Hi, hi everyone!! How are you today?! Right now, I am accompanied by Ryou Shirogane. Tell me Ryou, how do you feel about some of the stories I've been writing? It's nice to know what the characters are feeling as well.**

**Ryou: Right now, I feel it's a bit unfair on how I'm appearing so little in your stories. You're just making sure that I appear in at least two or three of your stories.**

**Tsukiko: That's not true! You just have to be patient.**

**Ryou: How much longer do I have to wait?**

**Tsukiko: -mumble- I should have interviewed Mint.**

**Ryou: Excuse me?**

**Tsukiko: -to the audience- That concludes this time that we have today. I do NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies I have used for my stories. I only come up with the ideas. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming!! For those of you who are Ryou fans, I promise that he will appear more often, like in other stories often. I swear!**

**Ryou: You better!**

**Tsukiko: Thank you and please enjoy!**

**Journal Entry 3: Explanations**

"You have got to be kidding me?!!"

"I'm not."

After what happened on the surface, Inuyasha told us that we couldn't stay on the surface too long or demons will come. I was still confused about not only what happened to earth but what was happening all together and why Ichigo was acting like the way she did as well as Mytho. The mutt here told me that everything will be explained soon. He told me that with the coldest and hardest expression I ever saw him give me. He changed.

He was going to carry both Taruto and Pai but I helped him there. I desperately wanted to know what happened to them as well but like Inuyasha said, all will be explained shortly. While I was carrying one of my unconscious companions, I saw Kraehe helping Sano up. Then that same little boy from earlier went up to him and asked if he was okay. All Sano did was nod and then he looked at me. We just stared for each other for a bit before he looked away. I had to admit that I was confused by that but Inuyasha said that we have to hurry and get out of here. I heard the little boy lead Sano to fallow us.

During that time, there was one thing I was curious about. I was curious about the little boy. He called Ichigo 'mama' so it must mean that he's her son but I was wondering how she got him. I was such an idiot.

Then Inuyasha as well as Kraehe led us to a secret entrance to an underground city. There were humans there and they were scared. Even when they saw us, they moved away terrified. When they saw me, they shrieked. Kraehe had to calm all of them down and announced that I'm a good person. They were still terrified of me as well as they were terrified of Sano. But what I notice was when the little boy only looked at them, they moved away so fast I ended up missing their movement just by blinking. Why were they afraid of the little boy more than me or Sano? But there was one more thing I noticed about them. Everything reminded me of what used to happen to my planet. It was like our planet fates switched. While my people are happy living on the surface of their planet, everyone here is living underground in fear.

Kraehe and Inuyasha led us to a different room after presenting us to all of the humans. It was a room that even shocked me. Inside, there are our life containers. I saw Mint, Zakuro, Ryou, and Keiichiro in one and they looked like they're either asleep or dead. It was hard to tell. One thing for sure was that they were lying inside and the machines are on. Inuyasha walked to two more and he placed Pai in it. I had Taruto and he instructed me to put Taruto inside the other empty one. After that, he closed the lids and pressed a few buttons on each of them. Then the machines were on and he told me that they should be fine from now on. After that, that was when I asked him what the heck was going on.

He answered that Ichigo gave into the hell blood inside of her and became Lust. Then she collected comrades and all four of them turned earth into what it is now. That was when I asked him if he was serious. He told me that he was.

"But why would she do that? That's not Ichigo at all!"

"She did it because she was depressed." When Inuyasha said that, I was shocked. Then his eyes and his voice got hard. "You promised to come back in three years and you decide to come back in five. During the two years overdue, how do you think Ichigo must have felt? There were times she was close to believing that you would never come back. I already started to believe that after you didn't come back for a year." He didn't look at me at the last part. I was shocked. It was just like Sano pointed out before we left our planet.

Then Kraehe added, "Ichigo went missing for a few months before both Lettuce and Pudding started to get sick. Next thing we all knew, Lettuce and Pudding started to act like animals and they did the same thing they did to Pai and Taruto to both Ryou and Keiichiro." I was surprised to hear that.

"Hold on!" I said. "You mean to tell me that Greed and Sloth are Lettuce and Pudding?" She nodded, sadly. "But how could they do this to both Pai and Taruto?! If they loved them like they did five years ago, then they would have realized that it was them like how Ichigo realized it was me!"

"Ichigo didn't recognize you right away, did she?" Inuyasha asked, just as cold and sharp as before. He hit the mark correctly.

I answered, "No, she didn't."

Inuyasha let out a sigh as a sign of stress as he explained, "There is something that you have to understand. When Ichigo turned them into what they are now, she turned them into blood thirsty animals that are close to being the exact opposite of what they were. Those two even lost common sense. We believe that because they're like this, their memories of ever being human are deep within their hearts. If they have any." As angry as I should be, I controlled myself.

I asked him, "Then what about Mytho? He seems to remember everything." The mention of that caused Kraehe to look away in a guilty and depressed way. I was surprise to see that expression.

Kraehe admit, "The reason why Mytho remembers is because he wanted to go to her." It's one surprise after another. Mytho, the once expressionless boy who wouldn't hurt a fly chose the life of killing humans and destruction? That was very hard to believe.

I told them, "You're out of your freakin mind! None of this makes sense! None of it!"

"Watch your language!" Inuyasha yelled. What am I? Ten? "We have two kids in here and one of them happens to be four years old!" That reminded me of the little boy.

I looked at him surprised and he's holding Sano's hand while staring at me. I asked him, "You called Ichigo 'mama', right?" He nodded.

"You haven't figured it out, yet?" Inuyasha asked. I looked at him confused and he had a Pai moment; stressed and annoyed because he believes that he's a genius and I'm the moron. He muttered, "You're still the same idiot as always." I glared at him for that. But then he told me, "This is Ichigo's son. After you left, she was pregnant with him. Kisshu, this is your son, Kish." He's what?

I looked back at the boy and I was deeply shocked. Sano was just as shocked as I was. He looked down at him and the boy just looked at me. Then he spoke. He asked me, "You kissed mama so you must be my papa, right?" I couldn't answer and I wasn't able to. He let go of Sano's hand and ran to me. He jumped and he knocked me over. I sat up and he's clenching onto my shirt, his little hand shaking. Then his voice changed. At first, it was small and full of curiosity. When he spoke again, it turned to an almost crying voice. "Papa…"

I could not describe what I was feeling right there. It was a lot of information all at once. First Ichigo is evil and she's in deep mental pain because I was late, Lettuce and Pudding just nearly killed the two people they love most, Mytho chose to join hell, and now I have a son. A child of my own blood as well as Ichigo's.

Inuyasha looked upset as he explained, "When she got the news that she was pregnant, Ryou wanted her to get an abortion because she was only thirteen but she wanted the child. She said that she wanted the child like she needed food in her stomach. She was a good mother too. Balancing with taking care of a child and school and work, she was able to manage. Only when it was close to the time in which you were supposed to come was she worried if you even wanted a kid. You both were way, way too young. What were you both thinking during that time?!!"

Kish pulled away and looked at me, asking, "Do you want me, papa? I can understand if you don't." How could I not? He's my flesh and blood and he's Ichigo's as well. He's our child. How could I not want him? Besides, I could just imagine the pain of having him that Ichigo went through herself. I wondered if by chance she ever called for me but I wasn't there for her.

I put my hand behind his head and I pulled him close. I heard him gasp in the sudden movement but he relaxed soon afterwards. He's my son now and that makes him my responsibility. I promised that time that I would always protect him no matter what. What I didn't realize was how much this was all affecting Sano.


	8. Diary Entry 6: My Hunger

**A/N: Hi guys!! Did you all like my new story 'Messages in Dreams'? I know that the first chapter isn't really all that exciting but the next one, I promise is going to be worth reading. Because trust me, it's a complete 'dun dun dun DUN!!' kind of thing.**

**Pudding: That's only because the car accident happens in that scene, na no da.**

**Tsukiko: Pudding!! Shush!**

**Zakuro: It's much of a big secret when you already explained it in the intro.**

**Tsukiko: I still want it to be a surprise…**

**Lettuce: Tsukiko-san does NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies she uses in her stories. She just comes up with the ideas and changes. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and please keep them coming. They really inspire her. Also, if you haven't seen 'Messages in Dreams' please check it out. It's for vampire fans everywhere. Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Tsukiko: See ya later!!**

**Diary Entry 6: My Hunger**

It's been days since I last saw Kisshu. I didn't become Lust during those days and I haven't drank any blood or eaten anything for days as well. Wrath took a while before he became himself again but while he was Mytho, he stayed by my side and held me. We only did it that one time and that was all. I didn't leave the castle or even my room. I didn't do the things I used to do because I didn't want to see Kisshu or feel uglier than I already am. I came up with a solution; a solution to stop all of this! I wanted to do something that could make Kisshu hate me but the worst things I've done, destroy earth and kill many people, doesn't seem to change his feelings. But I want them to change. I believed that he was in pain for realizing who Lust really is and what I looked like. He's in pain that I have become such a terrible monster and he's in pain that we can't have the happily ever after that we planned on having when he comes back.

Whatever the reason, this all has to end. Either Kisshu needs to leave or…I'll do something! I can't kill him because I love him too much so I need to do something because we both can't go on living like this. I can't live with the pain of being this ugly and I'm sure that he doesn't want to see me like this.

I went to hell to see my mother for help. She already knew about my problem.

"Here," she said, handing me two vials.

I accepted them and they didn't look magical or anything. They just look like tiny clear glass vials the size of my palms that are filled with what looks like water. I looked up at her and gazed deep within her dark eyes in curiosity.

I believe that my mother is a very beautiful person. A skinny figure like she's nearly only skin and bones but she does have a tiny portion of muscles on her body and she actually has a slightly bigger chest. Her hair is short and it's as red as the fiery flames of hatred that burns in ever human heart as her skin is paper white.

I asked her, "What are these?"

She explains, "These are 'Forget Me Not' potions. All you have to do is make him drink the liquid inside and then say 'forget me'. He will soon forget all of his memories of you and everything that involves you and they will all go inside the vial he drank from. There the memories will be sealed and he will never get them back unless his memories are free from the vial." I looked down at them as a new sign of hope but there was one thing that I asked. "If the second one is for me, what do I have to say to make me forget about him?"

She answers, "Just say the same thing but instead of 'me' at the end of it, say his name. Your memories will go inside the vials and then you will forget everything about him and everything that involves him." After that, I grasp them so that I don't lose them and then I hug her.

"Thank you, mother."

She hugs me back and tells me, "Anything for my daughter." I left soon after I thanked her. But when I arrived, I sensed something very near the castle. It was the same power from before.

Wrath found me and said, "That little brat is here." He was leaning on the door when he told me that. What I mean by 'he found me' was that he was already in the room when I arrived.

"What?" I asked, not progressing it all very well.

He smirked and answered, "That little brat? You should know him. He's your lover's brother. He's here, alone." I was beyond shock to hear that. I couldn't believe it because the only reason why he would be here is because…

Wrath asks, "Should we kill him?"

"No!" I answered. He looked at me confused as I told him, "I'll…I'll…I'll take care of it! So just stay here."

Wrath looked at me for a moment as I stared back at him, hoping that he will not come and harm him. He looked the other way and muttered, "Whatever." He's upset and I'm sorry for that but at least, I can ask Sano why he's here besides the reason I was already thinking of.

After that, I teleported from my room to where I can feel his powers. When I appeared, he stopped walking. That was the first time I ever really saw him. He actually looks a lot like Kisshu. They have the same hair cut, the same way they put it up, the same eye color, hair color, skin color, and same facial features. The only differences are his clothing, he looks younger, and he looks angry. His expression on his face is a mixture of anger, hatred, and determination. For a second, I was ready to believe that he was Kisshu and this was the expression I tried not to think of for days. But I reminded myself that this is Sano.

He yelled, "I accept your offer!"

I was shocked and surprise to hear that. I accidently let out, "What?!"

He flinched in surprise from my response but it disappeared as soon it appeared. He put on a pained smile and said, "That's right. Greed told me about it while you were fighting. You don't know. She could at least told you about it."

I had to ask, "What are you talking about?"

His smile was lost as he looked up at me and explained, "While you were fighting with that man, Greed and Sloth told me things I should have realized sooner. I called for him to prove that they're wrong but I was the one proven wrong." Now I am confused and he saw that on my face. "I hate that man. When he came back, he wasn't my brother anymore! He was just someone who wanted to see you. He worked his butt off everyday so he could get work done. I was always told that he is a good man and a good leader. He took care of the people and always put them first but what about me?! I'm his little brother but he didn't pay any attention to me since he came back. He put his brother, the last of his family, third base while his people were second and you're his first! Then that son of his came along and he put him in first place with you. He showed that kid more attention than he ever showed me!" He was starting to cry. "I lost my mother from a rock fall and I didn't realize that I lost my brother the day he left." His tears were angry and his eyes were resentful. He's growling and he's clenching his fists together in a tight balls.

I had to ask. "Then why are you here? Why come to the person who seems to be first in his mind?"

He looked up at me, that was similar to a glare and answered, "It's because you can help me kill him. Greed told me that if I give into the darkness in my heart then you can unlock how much power I really have. You said so yourself, remember?" I remember that perfectly. "My gift is the gift of knowing." He surprised me on that. "Just by touching them, I can get answers for my questions and I can find out their deepest secret if I want to. I have good control so I can choose rather I want to look or not. I was such a chicken that I learned everything from Greed and Sloth. I know who they were before they became what they are now and I know how they are like this. So bite me."

I didn't move and I couldn't speak at the moment. At first, this kid I could tell was very powerful but I didn't know his power. Now I know what he can do and it's very useful. Also, the way he is now, his energy is overflowing with hatred and anger.

I relaxed my face and looked away from him. I told him, "I will not bite. It will only make me uglier."

"That man is coming." I widen my eyes and looked at him from the corner. "I can feel him coming closer and closer. So he's finally playing the part of the big brother? It's worthless now. If you don't bite me soon, I will kill him. I swear I will!" With the way he is now, I believe him. He's using my own feelings to his will because he saw me when I was happy for that one moment.

My answer didn't change. "I'm not going to bite you, Sano. I'm sorry." Then a strong scent hit my nose like a ton of bricks. I quickly looked at Sano and his neck is bleeding. His sharp nail made a small and not life threatening cut on the side. The smell of the blood was overwhelming and it was delicious.

He asked me, "Do you want to change your answer?"

I haven't had blood for days and what Sano just did made my hunger worst. Then in one second, everything was a blank to me because my hunger took over.


	9. Journal Entry 4: The End

**A/N: Yo, everyone!!**

**Ichigo: Whoa, talk about mental disorder problems.**

**Kisshu: And you and I are the only ones really needed in this fanfic, right?**

**Ichigo: Yeah, because everyone else is either unconscious or on the bad side.**

**Kisshu: -hugs Ichigo- Why are you on the bad side, koneko-chan? It hurts me to know that you are my enemy. Especially since in this story, we love each other so much.**

**Ichigo: -blushing- Kisshu!! Get off!**

**Tsukiko: Can you two please not do that HERE?!!!**

**Kisshu: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies that she uses in her stories. She only comes up with the changes and the ideas for them. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. They really inspire her to write more stories for your pleasure. Thank you and please enjoy!**

**Tsukiko: That's probably the first time you ever said my name, Kisshu.**

**Ichigo: Oh no! She's going to faint.**

**Tsukiko: -faint-**

**Kisshu and Ichigo: Aaah!! Catch her!!**

**Journal Entry 4: The End**

"Sano! Sano!!" I called. I called again and again but I could get no answer. I stopped running at one place and looked all around. Still the same dead trees and the remains of collapsed buildings that I remember standing five years ago. My baby brother was nowhere to be found.

It's been days since I last Ichigo and Inuyasha's orders were to protect the humans as best as we could because small demons do come and try to eat them. I helped them on that and they were pretty easy. But besides defending humans, that are still afraid to me, Kish has been clinging to me since day one. He would ask me questions about myself and he would ask about what my planet was like. I answered all of them and tried to take care of him as best as I could; which includes making sure he goes to sleep. He finishes his plate by himself and he cleans himself up. For a four year old, I have to admit that he's really mature for his age and that made me said because I could think of a reason why he's so mature so young. Inuyasha made sarcastic remarks about stuff like that and finally I cracked. I asked him of what went up his ass and died and he would only answer my promise. Then he left with that same foul mood and Kish was there looking at me with pleading eyes. I was so angry that I forgot that he was there when I was swearing. He begged me not to fight with Uncle Inuyasha but I told him that it's hard because we're always like that. He would still beg and I told him that I would try.

Besides Inuyasha's crappy attitude, I noticed that Kraehe was defiantly depressed. It was like no matter what she does or who she's talking to, you could tell that she's sad. I asked one time but she just smiled and told me that it's nothing. She even says that since I was here, it would mean that soon everything will return to normal. She wouldn't tell me and I just figured that I should just let it go. She was right anyway. Once I get Ichigo back and tell her that everything is alright, she'll come back to normal and things will go back.

Then few days later, I noticed that Sano was missing. I looked everywhere for him but everyone told me that they didn't see him. I left the base soon after I confronted Inuyasha who was with Kish at the time. Inuyasha answered that he haven't seen him and then Kish looked like he was having a headache. But it was his way of looking for his blood uncle. Seconds later, he quickly told me that Sano is really close to the castle. I asked about that and they answered that the castle is where Ichigo, Mytho, Greed, and Sloth are. They are the only ones living on the surface because they conquer this land already. I asked them of why we haven't raided it yet and the mutt just answered that we couldn't leave the humans behind to be eaten. That and Wrath is a lot powerful than Ichigo, even when she is completely controlled by her demon side. After losing that conversation, I asked where the castle was and they answered that it was a few miles away from the entrance. I left without listening to them about waiting.

While I was looking for my little brother, calling for him, I was terrified out of my mind. I kept wondering on why he would just leave like that and go to the castle of hell. I know that I saw Greed and Sloth talking to him when I was fighting Lust at the time but that could not be the real reason why he would leave. At the time, I didn't worry too much about why he left. I just wanted to know where he is and most importantly, is he safe?

I called again, "Sano! Sano!!" There was still no answer and I was surrounded by dead trees.

I turned to the left and looked towards the right all too quickly. When I looked at the right, I realized that I thought I saw something on my left. I turned towards that direction and I thought I saw Ichigo with Sano in her arms, holding him bridal style like a little child and a mother as she was looking down at his sleeping face. I was surprise to see that and it caused me to blink in surprise. But that blink caused that image to go away and replace it with something else. This time, I saw Ichigo on her knees and she's crying in her empty hands. I know I should be looking for Sano but Ichigo was crying and she was right there. How could I leave when I see that? Especially when I was worried about her and haven't seen her for days on end!

I walked pass the trees and a few feet closer to her. Then I called, "Koneko-chan?" Her whole body tensed up and her head snapped up to look at me. I didn't give her time to react from my appearance because I knew that she was going to try and get away again. So I rushed up to her and held her, falling to my knees in the process. I felt her tension as I held her closer. I told her, "Thank goodness. Are you alright?"

I heard her gasp in surprise of that. Then she asked me, "Why are you here?"

I let her go but I moved my hands to hers and held them. I held onto her hands tight as I told her, "Well that's a silly question, koneko-chan. I want to bring you back. Kish is waiting for us and I can tell that he's very worried about you. He's been so alone without you."

Her eyes started to water up again. At the time, I didn't realize the true meaning of those tears. It thought that it was because she missed Kish too and she wanted to be with him. She shook her head as a 'no' and mumbled, "That's not true. You're not here for that."

"But I am!" I told her. Her eyes were surprised again as she looked at me. I held onto her hands tighter that time because I was so afraid that I was going to lose her if I even released my grip only a little bit. "Koneko-chan, listen to me! I'm not upset about what happened here and I don't blame you. It's my fault that I came late and I'm sorry." I leaned close to her, leaning my forehead against her as I pleaded, "Let's go back, okay?"

She only stared at me for a few moments before she looked down, away from my gaze. She pulled her hands away from my grip and stood up. She took steps back as I just sat there, surprised that she move that fast. She even pulled her hands from my grip so easily. Ichigo held herself together and she asked me, "Kisshu, do you…love me?"

I stood up, my eyes glued onto her as hers were glued onto mine. I answered, "You know I do."

"Then hate me!" That exclaim surprised and shocked me more than anything I heard recently. Tears started to fall from her eyes and cheeks and down to the ground as a small amount of moisture they haven't received in so long. From her eyes, I could tell she was in a lot of pain, metal pain. Everything was so hard on her. She told me, "You should hate me! Please! Just tell me that you hate me! I'm the world's ugliest creature. I killed the very thing we restored and died for as I killed thousands of people living on it. Just hate me! Hate me! Hate me!! HATE ME!!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. I just rushed up in front of her and I held onto her for dear life. She was surprise by this, that I could tell from her tension. But shortly after, she tried to push me away. She screamed, "Kisshu, let me go!"

"No!" I told her. She stopped resisting and I held her tighter, trying my best not to crush her in the process. I told her, "What makes you think I care about that? I didn't die that day so that I could save the humans. I did it to stop Deep Blue from killing you and to have you live in a beautiful place. You didn't die to save earth either. You died to bring me back, right?" After a short moment, she nodded. "I could care less about the humans and earth. You are my life, you and Kish." I pulled her back for a moment and I released her so that my hands could cup her face. I made her look at me and I stared deep into her beautiful dark red eyes. "I love you both, no matter what sins you may have committed." I kissed her forehead and after that, she started sobbing again. I used my thumbs to wipe away the tears and then I kissed her. I felt her relax and she pulled herself closer to me. I held her there, I didn't want to lose her and for one moment, I thought that she finally returned.

Shortly after the kiss, she snuggled closer into my chest and I still held her there. It felt wonderful to hold her again and it felt so good to have her so close. Her smell is even the same. The same scent of sweet strawberries that I've missed so much.

Then I heard her mumble, "I'm going to kill myself, Kisshu." I was shocked to hear that. It was unexpected and I thought that my whole world just crumbled away right there and then. She took that chance to push herself away from me and she took several steps back so that we were a few feet away from the each other. I was paralyzed by her words as she clapped her hands together. When she separated them, a glass vial with some kind of liquid appeared. I was scared out of my mind when I could only imagine what that was. She took the cap off and smiled at me; a smile I remember seeing five years ago when she was truly happy. She told me, "I will always love you, Kisshu." Then she brought the vial to her lips and poured the liquid inside. I reacted then.

"Stop that!" I yelled and tried to stop her, but one moment she lowered the vial and the next she was right in front of me and her lips were pressed against mine. She was too fast as I felt her hand go behind my head and pull me closer. I was confused at first about it, until I tasted that same strange liquid she probably poured into her mouth. It entered my mouth and I could feel it rolling down my throat. If this was poison, was she planning on killing me too?

When it was all gone and I was too confused to move, she broke away and looked directly at me. She mumbled, "Forget me." Then in one second, my head started to hurt really bad.

It was so sudden, like a ton of bricks just fell on my head after falling a hundred feet in the air. I started to scream as I seeing all of my memories on Earth five years ago. I collapsed on my knees and held my head as I saw everything all at once. During that I heard Ichigo mumble, "It's better this way." I looked up and that one bottle that she drank from started to fill up with colorful liquid this time. When it was full, none of my memories of earth played. I was tired out and fell to the ground, unable to move and unable to remember why I was there. I passed out feeling like that.


	10. Diary Entry 7: Goodbye, My Love

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Today I have a very important announcement to make! I feel like I should make you all a Christmas treat but that's up to you. I was wondering if I should try to write a Christmas version of 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' but maybe make it 'How Kisshu Stole Christmas'. As the titles says, Kisshu will be the Grinch, Pudding - the little girl, Masaya - the mayor, Ichigo as Claire (I think her name is), and Pai and Taruto as the Grinch's dog. It's up to you guys if you want me to. I just thought it might be an interesting idea.**

**Taruto: Interesting, yes. Good, I doubt it.**

**Tsukiko: Taruto, you're so mean to me!**

**Pudding: Taru-Taru! Be nice, na no da. She just wants to write, na no da. What's so wrong about that, na no da?**

**Taruto: Then why not write for 'You're a Girl' or 'The Kyuuketsuki' or probably the short stories for 'History Repeats, Almost'?!**

**Tsukiko: I'm working on it. Be patient! Besides, you're not even in 'The Kyuuketsuki'.**

**Taruto: I'm just saying that for Pai's sake.**

**Pai: I don't need your support. I talk to much in that story anyway.**

**Kisshu: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies she uses in her stories. She only comes up with the ideas and changes. Thank you all for the amazing reviews and please keep them coming. Apparently, she likes it when the reviewers pity me.**

**Tsukiko: -blushing- It's not that!!**

**Kisshu: Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Diary Entry 7: Goodbye, My Love**

"You know I do."

"Then hate me!" I was starting to cry after that. This hurts…It hurts more than anything I had every felt in my life, even when I was missing him. But I have to tell him. "You should hate me! Please! Just tell me that you hate me! I'm the world's ugliest creature. I killed the very thing we restored and died for as I killed thousands of people living in it. Just hate me! Hate me! Hate me!! HATE ME!!"

Then I suddenly felt his arms around me and I was pressed firmly against his chest. He felt so warm and I wanted to stay there forever but we can't. I tried to push him away but he was too strong for my weakened state right now. "Kisshu, let me go!"

"No!" he exclaimed. I stopped trying. His tone stopped me. His arms tightened around me as he told me, "What makes you think I care about that? I didn't die that day so that I could save the humans. I did it to stop Deep Blue from killing you and to have you live in a beautiful place. You didn't die to save earth either. You died to bring me back, right?" That's right. I didn't die for earth. I died for him. I nodded to answer because my voice was unable to work right now. "I could care less about the humans and earth. You are my life, you and Kish." I was shocked beyond belief by that. He pushed me back a minute to look at my face and one hand lightly lay on my cheek. He told me straight in the eye, "I love you both, no matter what sins you may have committed." Then he kissed my forehead. I was so happy to hear his words. So happy that my eyes were overflowing with happiness and I was crying again. He wiped my tears away. When I looked at him for that one second, he was smiling at me ever so sweetly and so lovingly. Then he kissed me. One more kiss, that was all I asked at the time. I relaxed in the kiss and pulled myself closer towards his body. He held me again no matter how close I already was.

After the kiss, I just wanted to stay there a little longer so I snuggled closer. He didn't mind because he just held me there and relaxed. I wanted to stay there so badly. To just let the rest of the world disappear and to just stay there in his arms. Everything is still the same; his touch, his kiss, his smell, his hair, everything. How I missed them, but no matter how much I wanted this dream to last, it has to stop.

"I'm going to kill myself, Kisshu."

I felt his body tensing up after I said that. I took that opportunity to make my escape. I got out of his arms and took steps back so that there could be a few feet distances from us. He was staring at me with shock unbelievable eyes. I used my magic to hide away the vials before then. I summoned one and I took the cap off. I look up at Kisshu one more time and he looks so scared. This is the last time so before I took it all away, I want him to have one more memory of me smiling like how I used to when I thought we finally found happiness. "I will always love you, Kisshu." His eyes looked more like he couldn't believe it. I brought the vial to my lips and I poured the liquid in my mouth. At that moment, the liquid tasted weird but I didn't drink it.

"Stop that!" he yelled. I knew that he was going to try and make me spit it out but I was much faster.

I went up to him and then kissed him. He stopped moving after he felt my lips on his and I used my hand to pull him closer so that I could give him the liquid mouth-to-mouth. He didn't try to stop me when I was starting to give it to him. I went faster and faster so that all of it was going down his throat. When I was done, his eyes were wide with surprise and confusion and I mumbled the two words that my mother told me to say. "Forget me." Then in one second he was starting to scream after I saw pain appear on his face.

His scream was loud and agonizing. I wanted it all to stop. I wanted him to be quiet so that I wouldn't have to hear him be in so much pain. Why couldn't he just hold it in like when he was fighting me? But I just stood there and watch him. After a bit, he collapsed to his knees and he grip his head, still screaming. I didn't want to hear this but… "It's better this way," I said to remind myself why I was just standing there.

While I was trying my best to endure it, the vial was glowing. It distracted me a bit as it started to flout in mid air. Then like a ghostly aura, his memories surrounded Kisshu's body and they started to be sucked up into the vial. I watched in 'aw' as the vial started to fill up with liquid again but this time, the liquid is colorful; representing the many memories he has of me or of anything that has to do with me. When the liquid reached the top, the cover flouted above the vial and closed it. The ghostly aura was gone and Kisshu was silent. I heard him panting as I caught the vial before it started to fall and crash. I looked down at him and his panting got quicker and more shallower. I was starting to worry but I contained myself. Then he collapsed to the ground and I saw his eyes close and he passed out.

What were his thoughts as he fell to the ground? Did he still remember for that short period of time or was he wondering why he was there? I wanted to ask but I didn't. It's my turn to take the vial.

I summoned the last vial and I opened it. My hands were shaking. I didn't want to forget but like I said, it's better this way and I don't think I can deal with fighting him while he doesn't know who I am when I know who he is. I brought the vial to my lips, trying not to spill any other liquid in the process and I drank. I drank every drop that was in it. It tasted weird. It didn't taste like water or any other kind of drink I ever had in my life. However, it didn't make me cringe or make me want to spit it out. After I drank it, I said the two words that broke my heart for the last time.

"Forget Kisshu."

Then it happened. I started to get exactly what Kisshu was feeling. My head suddenly hurt and I started to scream. It was all unbearable but the worst part was when I saw every memory I had with Kisshu or anything to do with him. It was all flashing in front of me so fast and all at once. I saw when we were together alone, when I was Mew Mew, when we were fighting, and when we were crying or upset that the other was gone. I even saw memories of Kish. He's Kisshu's son so obviously I would forget him too but I didn't want to forget him. If I wasn't in so much pain, I would be crying.

Then it was all starting to fade away. I was still standing when all of them finally stopped and they were all gone. My legs felt weak and I wanted to collapse. I did by falling backwards but I ended up landing in someone's arms instead of the hard ground. I was trying to breathe and I felt so tired. I looked up and I saw a man; a man with white hair and red eyes. He caught a vial that was in the air and he griped it, but not hard enough to crush it. It was filled with colorful liquid and I heard him say something.

"So it's over now."

What did he mean? What was over? At the time I wanted to know what he was talking about because I had no idea. Then I couldn't stay awake any longer. I was starting to black out after I saw a body on the floor. A body of a young man who I did not know.


	11. Book Entry 1: My Past

**A/N: Okay everyone!! From here on in, the chapters will be Book and Scripture entries. In other words, there is no more Ichigo and Kisshu point of views. The book entries are Kish's view and the Scripture entries are Sano's point of view. But there is something I must warn you all! There are a few things that are going to be repeated but in more details or no details because they were already explained with details.**

**Taruto: In other words, she has nothing else to write about.**

**Tsukiko: I do! I just don't want the audience to get confused!**

**Ichigo: She's only worried that she might lose her fan's interest if she does repeat a few things.**

**Tsukiko: Who asked you?!! I already said that I don't want the readers to get confused.**

**Kisshu: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies she uses in her stories. She only comes up with the changes and the ideas. We would like to thank you all for the reviews so far and would wish for all of you to continue. They inspire Tsukiko to write and they make her feel good. She hasn't been doing so good lately. She needs some stress reliever.**

**Tsukiko: Kisshu, are you worried about me?**

**Kisshu: You are the writer. Who else is going to make me look good?**

**Tsukiko: -shocked, then angry- If that's all I am, then you can leave and I can write a Ryou/Ichigo story! I was thinking of one anyway!!**

**Kisshu: Wait! Hold on! That's not what I meant!!**

**Ichigo: Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Book Entry 1: My Past**

Before all of this started, to me, my mama was the most magical person I knew and everyday was beautiful and fun like music. She was the best mama anyone could ever have. I do feel bad that she had to have me so young and miss a lot of school but everyday she would tell me that she loves me and that she was very happy to have me. Seeing her smile and saying those words made me the happiest I could ever be. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen and her kindness made her even more beautiful in heart. Yes, she would get scary sometimes but she was always nice to me.

We were always together when she didn't have school or work. She would hardly leave my side. She would take baths with me, watch TV with me, and she always slept with me close in her arms. Those were happy times. I remember how she would always sing to me to help me sleep when I had trouble and she would always tell me the story of her days when she was a Mew Mew and how she met papa. She didn't leave out anything. She told me the details from when she was a homeless person who fought for her life everyday to when she brought him back to life and he brought her back with a kiss. She would also have funny expressions when she was telling me about how Aunty Kraehe used to be so mean to her and how papa used to make her crazy. She even told me that both her and papa had one very special night where they had me. I was confused because I don't remember seeing papa when I was born. She told me that I'll know when I was older.

When I was two years old, I barely knew what was going on and at the time, I was a bit greedy. When I wanted mama to pay attention to me, I would usually command it and if she didn't, I cried. She always answered with a smile and a sorry and then tell me to stop. Then when papa didn't come when he promised mama when he would, she was deeply upset and depress. I didn't know what happened and I cried because she didn't pay attention to me. That was when Uncle Inuyasha scolded me about not being greedy because right then, mama was going through a pretty hard time. That opened my eyes to be patient and kinder. I stopped begging for her attention and I tried to make her smile and laugh like always. Actually, I think that the reason why she left was because of me.

There was one time when I was three years and six months old and I accidently called Inuyasha 'papa' in front of mama. I was calling Inuyasha 'papa' for a while but I only called him that when we were alone. Then when he told me to go take a shower when mama was home, I told him, "Okay, papa," and mama heard me. I covered my mouth in shock that I said that as mama was looking from me to Uncle Inuyasha. I didn't mean to call him that.

After a long silence, I heard mama tell me, "Kish, go take a bath, okay?" I looked up at her and nodded. Then I ran to the baths because I was scared.

I usually like my baths but that time, I didn't enjoy it because I was feeling guilty because I broke Uncle Inuyasha's promise and I was scared because my mama always told me that papa would come. After I took my bath properly, I put clothes on and went to my room to wait for mama. But she didn't come and then I heard yelling.

"That's not the point, Inuyasha! The point is that Kish needs to break that habit before it becomes permanent!"

"I don't see why he shouldn't call me that! I basically took care of him his whole life while you were at school. Where was Kisshu during those times?!"

Kisshu? At the time, I didn't know my own father's name. The name fascinated me a bit because it almost sounded like my name. I got off the bed and went to the door to the living room. I cracked it open and both mama and Inuyasha are standing up at the dinner table and they're arguing.

"He doesn't have your genes! He has Kisshu's so he's Kisshu's son! And when he comes back, he's going to call him 'papa' because that's who he is!"

"Well when will that be, Ichigo?! He's over a year late then when he was supposed to come!" Mama looked hurt from that reminder.

She told him, "Shut up, Inuyasha. You don't know what you're talking about. Kisshu...just has a lot to do on his planet before he could come back."

"What if he's not coming back, Ichigo? What if he's on his restored planet right now with a fiancé by his side and his fiancé isn't you?!" Mama defiantly looked upset about that but Uncle Inuyasha kept pushing it. "I don't want to hurt you, Ichigo. I'm just making you see the reality."

"You're making me see a fairy tale because he is not doing that now. He is working until his fingers fall off on his home planet and when he's finished, he'll come here, meet his son, and then take us all to his planet. I'm leaving earth because I hate it here! I've always hated it." This time, pain flickered on Uncle Inuyasha's face.

Then he did what I couldn't believe he did. He grabbed mama's hand and pulled her so fast and so harshly that she stumbled and then he kissed her. Her eyes were big as his were closed. But during the kiss, mama pushed him away.

She yelled, "Get off me!" After that, she slapped him right across the face and I was just standing there, surprised that she did that. He didn't seem as hurt and surprise as I was when he looked back at her. "I thought you got over it. It's been four years, Inuyasha!"

"Well I never got over it!" She looked up at him in surprise as he grabbed her arms and told her, "You know that I love you. I've always loved you and I want you to forget about him because it's obvious that he's not coming back."

"No!" she screamed, trying to push him away. "Let me go, Inuyasha! I will never forget him because he's the one I love! Not you, ever!" Inuyasha looked angry at that point and I was worried about what he was going to do to her next.

"Stop it!" I screamed, pushing the door away and moving closer to them. They stopped arguing and looked at me in surprise as I was crying. I begged them, "Please...stop it. Don't fight. I hate it when you're fighting." Then I started sobbing.

Moments later, mama was kneeling right in front of me and she was wiping away my tears. I looked up at her and she smiled at me. She told me, "We've stopped okay? Don't cry." I couldn't help it. More tears started to fall but I went up to her and hugged her. She held me back as I was crying on her shoulder.

Minutes later, I heard Inuyasha mumble, "I'll stay at Kraehe's house for the night."

I felt mama nod and I heard her answer, "That might be best."

Days later, they started to act like none of it ever happened and Uncle Inuyasha started to stay with us again. I never called him 'papa' again because then both him and mama would fight again. He looked upset but while he was gone, I swore that I would only call my papa that.

Then it became nearly five years since my papa didn't come to earth. Mama became really depress about it too. So depress that Aunty Kraehe, Uncle Inuyasha, and Uncle Mytho decide to do something to help. They decided a karaoke party to cheer her up and they made me promise not to tell her. I promised because as long as it will make mama smile again like she used to, then I was ready to keep it to the grave. We threw her a party and she started to smile a little bit. We had lots of fun but that was the night that changed everything.

I asked mama to sing and she did, after Aunty Kraehe provoked her too. They sang a duet together and I was listening to mama's wonderful beautiful voice. Then in the middle of it, she was starting to really mean it. Her words were true as well as her voice when she was singing it. At the end, we clapped but she dropped the mic and started to run away. The noise of the mic dropping made all of us cringe and it gave her a head start on running. I called for her but she didn't stop. She just ran out of the cafe and I followed.

I followed her but I lost her so I used my wings to look for her from above. It took me a while but I finally found her in streets that were really giving me a bad feeling. I also found her in the arms of another man that I didn't know. I was scared because I don't know him and he was hurting my mama. I became a distraction and she hit him so that she could get away.

Like I said before, I believed that it was my fault that she left us. I made her kill that man because she wanted to protect me. She protected me. After she shot him, she took off her ring that papa gave her and her wings grew on her back. She carried me and we both flew home. I was terrified because I didn't know what was going on and mama looked pretty shaken up too by what happened. She called the others and lied to them about meeting that man and that she shot him. I asked her to take a bath with me and we were silent. Then we went to bed and that was the last time I saw her. She told me that she loved me and that she would always protect me so why did she leave?

The next morning when she wasn't in the room, in the kitchen, or anywhere, I got worried. She didn't even leave behind a note of her going out. The only thing I saw was the ring papa gave her on the table. She forgot to put it back on before she went to bed. I called Aunty Kraehe's house after I saw that on the table and I was crying. She told me to calm down and I told her that mama was missing. Aunty Kraehe, Uncle Inuyasha, and Uncle Mytho came to the apartment in ten minutes, by running and I started crying. Aunty Kraehe comforted me as I told them how I was just asleep and the next thing I knew, she wasn't there anymore. They started to worry and they told the others. They started to do a search for her. They called the police and everything. Uncle Ryou's gadgets however made me look human so when the police asked me a few questions, I don't look like a devil/angel/alien child.

Then months later, both Aunty Lettuce and Aunty Pudding started to act weird. First they were just in a daze and would be in slight pains here and there until finally when Uncle Keiichiro cut his finger in the kitchen and Uncle Ryou was in there with him, they both cracked and fed. When Aunty Kraehe went in there to get the next order, she dropped the tray to see Aunty Lettuce drinking blood from Uncle Ryou and Aunty Pudding was feeding off of Uncle Keiichiro. She tried to get them off of them but they just blasted her to the wall. I remembered Uncle Inuyasha and Uncle Mytho telling everyone to leave while Aunty Mint and Aunty Zakuro went into the kitchen to see what was wrong. They told me to hide. I saw Uncle Inuyasha become the Blue Knight and I saw Uncle Mytho turn into his angel form. They both went into the kitchen and all I could hear were crashing, hissing, and swords clashing with something.

Then while I was hiding, I saw a woman appear in the middle of the cafe. At first, she was very frightening when I should have realized that she was my mama. She whistled and soon both Lettuce and Pudding came out of the kitchen and went to her like dogs. The others came out shortly to see her confronting both Aunty Lettuce and Aunty Pudding like dogs. They demanded who she is and she just ignored them. They asked her again and she still ignored them. The way she was smiling at them and talking to them with a sweet and small voice reminded me a lot of mama but I only noticed that they both were similar and didn't once think that they were the same person. She soon disappeared with both of them after ignoring everyone else for the second time.

That was one of the most terrifying events that had ever happened in front of me. Seeing that man threatening me and mama that time was the most and this became the second.

The weeks passed and they were very depressing. Uncle Inuyasha stayed with me at our apartment like always since mama disappeared and things at the cafe became really gloomy. Thanks to Uncle Inuyasha he was able to put a few stuff together to make what he calls 'Healers'. They're supposed to put the people inside for a long and deep sleep so that they can heal. The machine however helps the healing process go faster. Obviously, they needed blood so the machine will help them multiply the blood cells in their bodies. He put both Uncle Keiichiro and Uncle Ryou in a separate one. Aunty Mint and Aunty Zakuro were still wondering on how all of this was happening. Then I noticed that whenever Uncle Inuyasha was talking with Aunty Kraehe, I noticed that Uncle Mytho looked really sad or he just walked away. I had my concerns for him and tried to ask him but he just smiled and told me that he just misses my mama. I started crying because I missed her too and he just held me during that time. Then Uncle Mytho went missing.

He never came late to work. Never and one day he just didn't come to the cafe. Everyone feared the worst so they all went looking for him. They told me to stay and they made Aunty Mint and Aunty Zakuro watch me. I started to fear for the worst for him. My only prayer was that he's alive. When they came back with him, they both were in battle mood; Uncle Inuyasha was in his Blue Knight form and Aunty Kraehe was in her angel form. Uncle Mytho was still human and he was being carried by Uncle Inuyasha. Aunty Kraehe looked like she was crying as Uncle Inuyasha went to the room and made another healer to put Uncle Mytho in. I asked what happened and they both told me that they saw that woman from before feeding off of Mytho. I was scared for him and hoped that he'll get better soon because both Uncle Ryou and Uncle Keiichiro didn't wake up yet and their blood only went up thirty percent in only three weeks.

Days passed and neither of them woke up, but there were times in which Uncle Mytho was sweating and twitching uncontrollably. Aunty Kraehe was terrified for him and Uncle Inuyasha was always there to comfort her. I was there too but Uncle Inuyasha was the one who held her while she was crying. But when Aunty Mint and Aunty Zakuro were alone in that room while Aunty Kraehe, Uncle Inuyasha, and I were in the cafe cleaning up, we heard a crash from the down stairs. We got worried and went down stairs. Well they did but they told me to stay up in the cafe where it was safe. They keep telling me that I'm too young to fight, but the real problem is that I have no power. All I have is wings and all I can do is fly.

So I waited but minutes later, I heard screaming from Aunty Kraehe and more crashing. I ran down stairs but I hid behind the door and I was shocked beyond belief to what I was seeing. I saw both Aunty Mint and Aunty Zakuro on the ground and there were a few drops of blood near them. I looked to the left and I saw Uncle Mytho standing and well and he was in battle mode. But there was a difference. He didn't look like the angel form that I used to see. He was wearing a new outfit and on his back, he had black bat wings instead; just like Aunty Lettuce and Aunty Pudding when they changed. There was difference between both of them and him at that moment. He looked more in control.

Both Aunty Kraehe and Uncle Inuyasha were leaning up against the wall and they looked like they met their limit and Uncle Mytho was chuckling in victory. That wasn't him as he raised his black sword up in the air, ready to give them the final blow.

"Stop!" I screamed. I ran up to him and hugged his left. Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe were surprised to see me as Uncle Mytho lowered his attack and he glared at me. I told him, "Uncle Mytho, stop this! Please!"

He glared at me and then moved his leg. I let go and then he kicked me and I hit the wall. I heard Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe calling for me but they were too weak to stop Mytho from standing before me. I was close to tears because that was the first time I had ever felt so much pain from an impact. But my pain was subsided by the fear when Uncle Mytho had his sword at my throat. I looked up at him in fear and his eyes were different. They were light red, similar to mine but mine are darker as he had no feelings of care like how he used to.

He told me, "Annoying pest." Then he raised his sword.

"Mytho, no!!" Kraehe screamed but he didn't listen. However, he didn't strike me.

When his arm was in the air above his shoulder, a pale hand grabbed it and then he was flipped over backwards. I was surprised to see that because the one who flipped him over was that same woman who took both Aunty Lettuce and Aunty Pudding. Because she flipped him, she became in between both me and Uncle Mytho. He winced in pain as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

She told him, "Leave the child alone, Wrath. He's not worth the kill." If I wasn't worth it, then why did she save me?

Uncle Mytho stood up and made his sword disappear. He smirked and told her, "Sorry, love." Then he grabbed her face and kissed her. That was shocking because he called her love and then kissed her. I was pretty sure he was there when she took Aunty Lettuce and Aunty Pudding away from us. Both Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe were surprised too.

Aunty Kraehe looked hurt as Uncle Inuyasha yelled, "Mytho, what's going on?!" They both broke the kiss because he asked them that.

He answered, "The name is not 'Mytho' anymore, dog. My name is Wrath and I'm Lust's lover." We were all surprised there. So that woman's name is Lust?

"Oh my," Lust let out. She looked around and said, "You had your full and lovely damage you did to them. I guess, I should say that I'm proud." She was giving him the eye and he was smirking in victory. I was beyond terrified. How could all of these things be happening?

Uncle Inuyasha demanded, "Answer me this, Lust if that is your name!" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes as he asked, "Where you the one who turned Lettuce and Pudding into blood thirsty monsters?"

She turned towards him and answered, "Well that's a rude way to call them that. That green hair girl is now Greed and the blond is now Sloth. Also, I would rather say that I just helped them become the animal that was sleeping deep inside the darkness in their hearts."

Aunty Kraehe yelled, "That doesn't make sense! Why would Lettuce and Pudding have darkness in her hearts?"

Uncle Mytho, or Wrath, answered, "Sorrow, anger, despair, and hatred. I'm sure that you can figure out the rest." We were all silent then. From what I remember, there were two other aliens with papa who went back to heal their planet; Pai and Taruto I believe. Aunty Lettuce fell in love with Pai as Aunty Pudding fell for Taruto. Were they feeling the same thing that mama was feeling since all three of them didn't come back?

I was shaking because both of them are so close and one of them is willing to kill me in a heartbeat. However, the sounds I was making because I was so scared made Lust look at me. Her red eyes changed color from red to violet. Something was up. Why did their color change? I got my answer when she kneeled in front of me and lightly touched my face with a gentle hand.

She smiled at me and told me, "Don't be afraid, Kish. I'm here. I'm here." Her smile, the gentleness in her voice, and her words were all the same. I gasped when I realized it.

I had to ask, "Mama?" Both Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe were surprised to see hear that.

Lust, or mama smiled and she nodded. "I've missed you, sweetie. Are you okay?" I was still staring at her as I saw her other hand reaching for me from the corner of my eyes. But for one second, there was something evil flickering in her eyes. I flinched before she could touch me. After I flinched, I heard her gasp and she pulled her hands away. That was surprising so I looked at her and her eyes changed from violet to dark red. The eyes I know that belong to mama.

She stood up and took a lot of steps back. She mumbled, "Am I scary? Why are you scared?" She was holding her head and she looked like she was going to cry.

Wrath asked, "Lust?"

She just screamed after that. It startled me so I jumped as she fell to her knees and her scream started to subsided. Then she continued mumbling, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept mumbling that over and over again until Wrath put his hands over her eyes and pulled her backwards.

He told her, "Calm down." His hand glowed red for a moment and then her body went limp. He caught her and removed his hand. She was unconscious and all I was doing was just sitting there. Wrath glared at me and I flinched back. He mumbled, "Annoying pest." Then he disappeared, taking mama with him.

Aunty Kraehe yelled, "Mytho!!" But it was too late. They both were gone.

Days later, everything went from bad to worst. Demons sprang out of nowhere and started to devour the humans. While they were doing that, mama, Wrath, Greed, and Sloth started to destroy everything. We all came to the decision to create an underground city so that we could escape. Most of the humans ended up eaten and this happened all over the planet. We believed that because they didn't think of an underground city, we became the only remaining living beings on the planet. We don't even think that any animals survived. Uncle Inuyasha, Aunty Kraehe, and I became humanity's only hope of survival because we're brave enough to go up against them. When the whole thing started, I noticed that mama was back to Lust. The only way for us to tell if she came back was by the color of her eyes. Red means that she's Lust, violet means she's in between, and dark red means she's mama. Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe asked them, mostly mama and Wrath, so many times why they were doing this and they just answered because they enjoy it. When I asked, mama was in pain and Wrath would always take her away before she got worst.

In no time, at the rate they were going at, the planet was close to dying. It was ruled by demons that tried to eat us but Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe always stopped them and it was ruled by the four people we cared about. We were able to have a separate room underground to where we had most of our technology but because we kept losing power, it took longer and longer for Uncle Ryou, Uncle Keiichiro, Aunty Mint, and Aunty Zakuro to heal. We learned that the four of them build a castle on the surface and I saw it only once. It was the most ugly, horrifying thing that ever existed. I got a bad feeling just by looking at it.

The three of us tried our best to get them back but it was hard to get to them; except mama. She still had a heart and she still cared for me. When time when she was really close, the humans found out that I'm her son. They started to fear me just as much as they feared them. No matter what I do, they shunned me and called me the devil's child. Aunty Kraehe became really depress and Uncle Inuyasha became colder. Every day, I wished that it was all a really bad dream and I would wake up to see mama in the kitchen, cooking. But that was never going to happen. Then papa finally came home.


	12. Scripture Entry 1: My Past

**Scripture Entry 1: My Past**

Since the day I was born, life was hell but it was better than how it became later on. Back then, it was just the three of us; Mom, big brother, and me. I never knew my father but big brother always told me that he was a brave man who wanted nothing more than the best for his family. I learned that he died before I was born. Big brother was able to see him and speak with him while I never met him. It was sad but I never complained. It was selfish to complain about things that cannot be helped; like the weather, the amount of food, and the comfort.

Big brother always did his best to make sure that both mom and I were safe. Just by protecting us, he was able to master his powers. I was able to but while big brother got the hang of it and moved on, I stayed on one level so that I could master it because my powers were unstable. However, my powers weren't as useful as big brother's are. He was soon chosen to become the brave warrior to save us all. We were all desperate but I didn't want my brother to go.

"You can't go!" I remember yelling as he was getting ready. I was clinging to his leg when I yelled that.

He told me, "Sano, let go." He got me off but I instantly hugged him and cling on like an earth Koala. He told me again, "Sano, I have to go." I only shook my head. I was scared. I was scared if he was going to leave and never come back like dad.

He didn't try to get me off right away like he did the first time. This time, he slowly picked me up and held me. I was close to tears because I was still only four years old. He told me, "Sano, listen to me okay? I don't know how long I'll be gone and I need you to protect mom when I'm gone, okay? Promise me." After a while, I nodded.

"I promise."

"That's a good boy."

He smiled at me and then carried me to mom's arms. But as soon as she said bye to her, she put me done and held him, begging him to come back alive. He promised her that he'll come back, no matter what. That was the last time I saw my brother who cared for his family.

Months passed and during those times, mom got smashed by a rock fall and left me alone. I was crying for days because I promised big brother that I would protect her while he was gone and it became the other way around. She ended up protecting me because I wasn't as strong as my brother. I spent the days before big brother came home alone because neither Taruto nor Pai had family for me to go to.

Then they actually came back but it was on the day we thought we saw stars falling from the sky. The weather calmed down and we all went out. I was the last to leave our underground home. It was all very beautiful. The things that were falling from the sky looked like clear balls and they came in many sizes but no size bigger than my palms and back then, it was tiny. But those balls healed our planet. Plants started to grow and the weather became so nice. It was sunny and a cool breeze blew in after hundreds of new plants started to grow. Everyone was cheering that we were finally saved. I felt a bit happy that we were going to live but I was still worried about my big brother.

Then we all saw the ship that we sent to check on earth land on the same plain that we were all standing on but it was far away from us. I ran up to it because I was wondering if my brother came back. When the doors opened, all three of them came out. Pai and Taruto were the first so they observed our planet's new beauty as big brother came out last. But he didn't get the chance to look at how our planet looks then. He saw me first.

"Sano!" he called, a smile on his face. I ran up to him as he rushed to me.

"Big brother!!"

I jumped on him and he caught me, which lead to both of us landing on the ground. He held me tight and I was crying.

"WAAAAHHH!!! Big brother, I missed you so much," I told him, crying.

He rubbed my back and told me, "I told you I would come back, didn't I?" I was so happy to have him back that I didn't realize how weak he sounded.

Some of the villagers approached them soon after I did. One asked, "What happened?"

"Weren't we supposed to go back to earth?"

"Why is it so beautiful here?"

Pai, Taruto, and big brother heard them and my moment with him was cut short. Big brother told them, "Now calm down, everyone! Everything will be explained." But then he got really tired. He was panting and I was confused as he was trying to breathe. Then right after that, he fell backwards and fainted.

"Big brother!" I called, scared out of my mind when he just passed out like that.

Some of the villagers gasped at that as Pai and Taruto rushed to us. Pai checked touched his forehead and said, "He's got a fever," he touched his neck and finished, "and he's got a weak pulse."

I asked them, "What's going on?! What's a fever and what do you mean by 'weak pulse'?"

Taruto told me, "Sano, back away from Kisshu. We're going to carry him." I stepped away and both Pai and Taruto picked him up and they headed for the ship. I was anxious. I wanted to know what was happening to him so I tried to use my powers. By looking at someone, it's hard to get information from them and I could only get a little but I wanted to know what was wrong with my brother. I tried and I was only able to get one sentence from them; Using the Mew Aqua used up all of his strength.

"Mew Aqua?" I mumbled, curious. I asked them, "What's Mew Aqua and what did it do to my brother?!"

Both Pai and Taruto stopped after I asked them that. Taruto answered, "Mew Aqua is what turned this planet beautiful and your brother used it." I was surprised to hear that.

Pai gave me a little bit more details. "Mew Aqua is a very powerful substance and the last remains of it were in Kisshu's body. He used the remaining Mew Aqua to save this planet. As it looks, it used all of his strength and it weakened him greatly. He just needs some rest, so don't worry." That was the first time I ever seen him smile. He never did that when he left. I was more curious about what happened when they were gone, but my brother is sick. I rushed up to catch up with them and I grabbed big brother's hand that was limping on the side. They continued to walk as I grasped his hand tightly. He was all I have left.

After they made him comfortable, I stayed by his side while both Pai and Taruto went to tell everyone what happened on earth. I told them that I didn't need to hear it because when someone is asleep and I can touch them, then I could get the information I needed. I looked through Kisshu's memories and I saw everything that happened on earth; the Mew Mews, Inuyasha, Kraehe, Mytho, and his love, Ichigo but he prefers koneko-chan. I even got the part how he's planning that after the planet is healed and they help everyone finds ways to live, he was going back to earth and pick her up so that he could make her his bride. He even promised to get her back in three years. After I saw that story, I was happy for him because he tried so hard on earth and he didn't die on that day when he thought he did. I was crying when I saw the part on how he was supposed to die. I was forever grateful to Ichigo on bringing him back because she loved him so much.

I was also curious at the time what they were doing on big brother's last day on earth. It involved with both of them on a bed and being naked. I was curious and I even asked Pai and Taruto about it. They were red and they were looking at Kisshu like how a human girl sees an earth bug. I didn't understand it and I didn't even want to try and look for their memories. I heard them grumbling about how they were going to have a long, long discussion with him when he wakes up. He didn't wake up for two months.

When Kisshu woke up, I was so happy. He asked what happened and I told them that he fainted because he used up his strength for saving the planet. I was grateful for that but I told him that at first the people were upset about hearing that Deep Blue tried to kill everyone and destroy earth. But they didn't hold grudges. We're different because as long as everyone is going to survive and we're all going to live, we could care less about the human protects who dared to stand up against us. He was sitting up by then and at the same time when both Pai and Taruto came in, I told him that both of them confess that they fell in love with humans in front of everyone. He got up and hit them both in the head. Fast recovery, I thought. He was yelling at them that it was their own personal business and they shouldn't just announce it in front of their whole clan. After that reminder, they started to tell him on how he had sex with Ichigo. I asked what that was and they froze up because they just remembered that I was in the room when they were yelling. They told me to forget it and then they kicked me out. I heard the other side of the door that their argument continued. I decided to give them time to let it all out before I reminded them something else. I knocked when I was satisfied with the time. Besides, they went on for about an hour. I entered when they calmed down and I reminded that the people wanted all three of them to be the leaders of the clan since Deep Blue is dead, especially big brother since he was the one who saved the planet. He was red from that but he only answered that he doesn't want to disappoint everyone so he accepted the job and they went to work.

Big brother became a great man. He helped everyone around with building their new homes, he found new plants with Pai and Taruto and test them to make sure that they are good to eat or good for medicine, they made up laws that were reasonable, go through traditional ceremonies, gave out earth ideas that they thought were interesting, listened to comments or complaints from our people, and they made speeches about this and that. As I got older, I noticed how much work all three of them do and I had to say that I felt sorry for them. Big brother always came to his bed with a tired expression and tired body language. I heard compliments from our people, most of them teenage girls, and they all tell me how great of a man my brother is. At the time, I thought so to and was happy to have him as a brother.

While big brother was busy with that kind of work, I found books in Pai's office. When he caught me one time reading them, he told me that he while he was on earth and before Ichigo joined the Mew Mew team, he attacked a building called a library to gain information and he did it with water flies that ate the human books. Those were copies of the information they stole. Then he kicked me out because I shouldn't be reading any of those. By then, I finished reading a cooking book. It fascinated me a bit so I thought I tried it. From the list of plants that they found, I was able to make some dishes and I fed them to big brother and the others. They told me later on that I became a big help by making these dishes because I found out ways on how to keep everyone alive. Pai made me make a list of every dish I made and I did. I liked cooking because at the end of every dish, big brother told me that now he has energy to keep working and he said that with a smile, I was happy that I could help.

Then it's been five years and I noticed that big brother was unusually happy and he was packing. "Are you leaving, big brother?" I asked him. I caught him off guard as he stopped for a brief moment.

He smiled at me and answered, "Yep. Pai, Taruto, and I are going back to earth and we're going to pick up your new sister in law." I only had on guess.

"You mean you're going to pick up koneko-chan?"

"And bring her here so that we could get married."

"But what if she forgotten about you? Didn't you promise to go back three years after you left but it's been five years already?"

Big brother suddenly got really gloomy after I asked that. It was only a question but he was practically on his knees leaning over with a black cloud over his head. I had to admit though, he looked ridiculous.

When he calmed down after a gloomy moment, he told me with a weak smile, "Please don't tell me that. I'm trying to be in a good mood since I can see her again and I don't want to be nervous until after I see her."

I was curious about this girl that big brother fell in love with. I still remembered at the time that she was someone who understood how we were all feeling and she was different than all of the other Mew Mews. I wanted to see her too.

"Well can I come?" He was surprise that I asked him that. He just kept staring me so I gave him an explanation. "I would like to meet her. I want to see the girl who stole my big brother's heart." He blinked a few times after I said that. It was the truth.

He smiled shortly after and then ruffled my hair. He told me, "Alright, kid! But you need to pack, okay? We're going to leave in a few hours and I don't know how long it will be until we get there."

"And to have her leave her planet behind for ours?" That black cloud was ready to hover above his head again but it disappeared before it started to rain.

"Yeah," he answered when he calmed down.

"Why do we have to wait?"

He suddenly got really dark and frightful as he answered, "Because I don't know how long it will take for her to forgive me. I was gone for five years instead of three like I promised. Last time something like that happened, she slapped me. I might get worst than that." I remember that from memories and I have to agree with his behavior. "She's complicated like that, but hey!" His frightening aura was gone as he smiled ever so sweetly and told me, "I love her anyway. She's the most important girl in my life." At the time, that saying didn't bother me.

So I packed. Unlike my big brother who is always so hyper and carefree, I grew up to be someone who just watched and have what humans call a low blood pressure. I have an easy going attitude and I could be negative at times but they didn't seem to mind it. The worst part was that I was still a coward. After we packed, Taruto and Pai as well, we were getting ready to load up. I asked both Pai and Taruto about why they were coming and they answered that they fell in love too. I forgot about that. Then I asked them the same thing I asked big brother and they both got really upset. Big brother thought it was best that I shut my mouth for a bit. I was confused. Hours later, they made their big speech about us leaving and they hoped that everyone would behave while we were gone. They promised and they wished us a safe trip. We had one until we arrived at earth.


	13. Book Entry 2: Papa Home?

**A/N: Okay, I wrote a lot of chapters for this story. Actually more than needed, so I'm just going to upload at least one chapter a day. If I start running out, then you'll know when I don't upload the next day and several days after that.**

**Taruto: You're going to work us to the bone!**

**Tsukiko: You're unconscious in this story, remember? You will be mentioned but you won't be able to do much, you and Pai.**

**Kisshu: And I'm suppose to act like a forgetful idiot in this whole thing. How could I forget Ichigo?!!**

**Tsukiko: Oh calm down, Kisshu-sama. Sure in your point of view, you've already forgotten her but in this one, not yet. This is from your SON's point of view and the next one will be in your BROTHER's point of view. The rest of the story is like that.**

**Taruto: Then I feel bad for your characters.**

**Tsukiko: I do too and they're both so cute! Anyway, I do NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies I use in my stories. I only come up with the changes and the ideas for them. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming I love them all so much. Thank you and please enjoy!**

**Book Entry 2: Papa Home?**

It was another frightening day when it happened. Because all of the humans hate me, I stayed with Uncle Ryou, Uncle Keiichiro, Aunty Mint, and Aunty Zakuro in the healing room. I was by myself too. Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe were taking care of everyone while I was in the room. It was how I spend most of my days anyway. Then while I was just sitting there, I felt something. Something powerful on the surface and then three more appear. Only two out of four seemed to be the most powerful and it was in no time that I felt mama's presence with them. I started to fear for the worst. I left that room and started to fly over the humans and to the exit. Both Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty saw me.

I heard Aunty Kraehe ask, "Kish! Where are you going?!"

I stopped for a short amount of time to turn towards them. I answered, "Someone is here on the surface and mama is fighting them!" Then I head for the exit again while I was starting to hear the commotion down there.

Yes, I was worried for four people who I didn't even know but I didn't leave for them. I left because mama was there and I wanted to see her. I wanted to see her and tell her something. I wanted to tell her...

I flew out of the hole of an entrance/exit that we have and looked around. They're close and so far, two of their presence has weakened. Those two were probably fed off by then. So I hurried. I flew passed what I called Tokyo Grave Yard and a forest of dead leaves that used to be a park. I flew as fast as I can and while I was tracking mama, I sensed Inuyasha and Kraehe closed behind me. That was at least a good thing.

When I started to see something, I saw five figures. I saw Greed and Sloth holding a boy who looked obviously older than me and he looks surprise. I looked farther and I saw mama on top of a man. Her fangs were baring at his neck and his weapon was threatening her at the stomach. I then worried more about her than I did for the man.

But after what happened when I called for her, Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe got Sloth and Greed away from the boy, and the man realizes that the woman on top of her is really Ichigo, I thought for one moment that things were finally going to turn out great. That man was really my papa that we all had been waiting two extra years for. For the longest time, I haven't seen mama smile so much out of pure joy. But then like always, when mama got close to being her old self, Wrath comes in and takes her away so that she can become Lust again.

Uncle Inuyasha got cold and hard from just the sight of papa. He was like that after mama left but now he's colder and it was scaring me. "Kisshu!" he called

Papa stopped staring at where Wrath once was and looked up at him. He didn't waste any time asking, "Inuyasha, the hell happened here?"

Uncle Inuyasha told him, "Stop swearing and help pick up your friends. We'll explain things when we are in safety." I could tell that papa wanted answers now but even I thought it was best that he didn't try to argue.

As he was walking towards two people that were lying on the ground that I didn't notice before, I wanted to talk to him. From the very sight of him, so many feelings were rushing through me at once; joy, happiness, worry, and hope. He probably already realizes that I could be his son but Uncle Inuyasha told me that my father was always simple minded and would make rash decisions. I wanted to say something to him, but I thought it was best that I should wait before I do.

As papa walked away, I walked towards the boy. Aunty Kraehe was already by his side while Uncle Inuyasha went to go pick up one of papa's fallen comrades. Aunty Kraehe greets, "Are you alright? It's okay, you're safe now." The boy looked a bit frightened but not enough to make me feel comfortable.

When I came up to him and he noticed me, he asked me, "You're koneko-chan's son?"

I ignored the nickname since I knew that he's talking about my mama and I answered, "Yes. My name is Kish."

He greeted, "I'm Sano. Pleased to meet you." That was surprising. He seems smart like already a grown, matured person so I suspected that he would try and get away from me because I'm the devil's princess's child. Instead he told me that he was pleased to meet me and he didn't seem freaked out or anything.

I couldn't help but smile and I helped him up. His eyes were still on me as I grabbed his hand. "We better hurry before demons come out! We need to get to safety." He looked up and I followed his gaze. Papa already has one of his friends, the purple hair one and Uncle Inuyasha picked up the red hair one. Sano looked sad for a moment and he squeezed my hand. I squeezed back because I was worried. When papa looked at him, he looked away. I was confused just as papa was but he didn't say anything.

Soon we arrived at the base and like always, when I walked towards the humans so that we could go to the recovery room, the humans screamed and fled from me. I got used to the reaction but not the pain. I realized a long time ago that this was why mama had me wear a disguise so that the humans would think I'm one of them.

While we were walking, I wanted to say something to distract myself from the wailing humans. I wanted to ask Sano of his relationships to my papa. He looks way too old to be another child because he looks order than me and I should be the first born. Maybe they're brothers because they look so similar. I wanted to ask but my throat was frozen at the time. Soon we arrived and put both of papa's comrades in the healing containers. That was when papa started asking what was going on and Uncle Inuyasha answered.

Just by watching them, you can tell that they don't get along. Uncle Inuyasha and mama told me that they didn't but I never thought it would be this bad. Especially when Inuyasha reminds papa that they came back late and because they came late, mama is like how she is now. Papa was shock by not only Uncle Inuyasha's new behavior but Aunty Kraehe's as well. All the while, I was still holding Sano's hand. Even though it was a short time, he didn't scream away from me like the others humans. He became my new friend and it was nice to have someone knew to have. At times when I gripped his hand, he would look at me in surprise. I didn't want to say anything as I watched the adults talk. Then it came to the subject about me.

After papa accidently swore because he thought that we weren't in the room, he looked at us and his eyes hit me after a short gaze at Sano. He asks, "You called Ichigo 'mama', right?" I couldn't answer because Uncle Inuyasha spoke.

"You haven't figured it out, yet?" Obviously, he's stressing out with just listening to papa. Proves to me more that they don't get along. "You're still the same idiot as always. This is Ichigo's son. After you left, she was pregnant with him. Kisshu, this is your son, Kish."

When papa looked back at me, he was deeply surprise. I wasn't surprise with that reaction since I was told that mama didn't tell him that she was expecting me when he left. Sano even look back at me in a small hint of surprise. I guess that the news is still surprising. Then I asked papa, "You kissed mama so you must be my papa, right?" I didn't let him answer after I asked because I didn't want him to tell me that there is no possible way when I saw all the clues and heard the hints. I let go of Sano's hand and ran to papa. I practically knocked him over when I jumped on him. He wasn't expecting me to do that. I cling to him as he sat up. I always expected this moment and waited patiently for the time to come when I could meet my papa for the first time. That moment is now, rather the circumstances are bad or not. I didn't want to let him go and I was close to crying. "Papa…"

He didn't respond and I guess I can't blame him since he just found out that he has a four year old son. Uncle Inuyasha sounded upset as he explained, "When she got the news that she was pregnant, Ryou wanted her to get an abortion because she was only thirteen but she wanted the child. She said that she wanted the child like she needed food in her stomach or air in her lungs. She was a good mother too. Balancing with taking care of a child and school, she was able to manage. Only when it was close to the time in which you were supposed to come was she worried if you even wanted a kid. You both were way, way too young. What were you both thinking during that time?!!"

I still didn't understand what that mean and right now, I'm not too worried about it to ask. I pulled away from papa, looking at him and analyzing his features as best as I can. Then I ask, "Do you want me, papa? I can understand if you don't." I didn't want to ask but I had to let it out there. I had to know if my papa wanted me or not. Like Uncle Inuyasha said, mama was scared if papa wanted me when it became the time for him to come back. It made me worried if he wanted me back too.

Then to my surprise, his eyes look gentle. Almost shameful and pity in a way but there was something else that I didn't quite get. Then papa surprised me when he pulled me close and held me. I jumped on him by surprise and he didn't hold me back then. But now that he is, it feels warm and safe to be in his arms. Just like how a father's arms should feel when they're around you. I relaxed shortly after.

Days went by and there hasn't been any movement from mama or the others. There were the same cases of demons trying to eat the humans again and papa decided to help Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe with that. While he was doing that, I was alone with Sano and I noticed a few things. He seems to be in deep thought and the longer he was like that, the more resentful he looked. It scared me and when I ask if he wants to play or something, he would take a while to answer as calmly and less resentful as possible. He would always say no and I said okay. I wanted to ask more about like what papa was like or what their lives on their planet is like since they healed it up but I was too nervous to ask. When papa wasn't busy, I would cling to him like how I clung to mama. I asked him questions about his life, what he likes, his dislikes, and even what his planet is like. He answers all of them and he tries to take care of me in the process. But unfortunately, I've learned to take care of myself while Uncle Inuyasha and Kraehe were busy and I had to clean up. I was lonely then, but with papa trying to see if I do them, I wasn't so lonely anymore. It was great to have a parent again, but I still missed mama. And things weren't getting that much better like I hoped, especially with Uncle Inuyasha.

One day, Uncle Inuyasha said something that really set off papa. I couldn't hear because I wasn't really listening. But then papa asked, "What the hell is your problem, mutt?" I jumped after I heard that. I was trying to share some food with Sano and he took it but he just stared at it. But when papa got angry, he only looked up, not as surprise and worried as I was when Uncle Inuyasha's only response is an icy glare. Papa continued. "Seriously! What went up your ass and died?"

Then Uncle Inuyasha answered, "Your promise." Papa was surprise by that answer as Uncle Inuyasha just walked away while papa watched him leave. Then he looked away, furious.

I got up from Sano and went up to papa. I grabbed his leg and he looked down, noticing my presence. I pleaded, "Please don't fight with Uncle Inuyasha. We're all having a hard time, papa."

He looked at me for a moment before looking away and saying, "Kind of hard, kiddo. We're always like that."

But I tug harder to get his attention and I pleaded again. "Please, papa."

After a few moments, he let out a sigh and answered, "I'll try."

After that, I look back at Sano and this time, he was glaring not only papa but me as well. But when he saw that I was looking at him, he looked away and I tried to calm my nerves.

That was how terrible it was when there were no signs of mama. We, and I mean Uncle Inuyasha, Aunty Kraehe, and I, once considered the option of storming into the castle and trying to talk our friends back but Aunty Kraehe, the only angel who can take the most tainted and evil aura, cannot stand being near that place. I started crying when we were a mile near it because it was too scary for me and Aunty Kraehe could be only half a mile near that place. She said that it feels like there is something even worst in there and we believe that is what's holding mama back but we could never go in there and we didn't tell papa about it. Until Sano went missing.


	14. Scripture 2: My Decision

**A/N: Here's another chapter for the day, just like I promised. This, I believe is the last chapter that repeats everything. After this, things should be new information. I just had to explain everything from Kish's and Sano's point of view. That's all.**

**Kisshu: And it says here that Ichigo is the only original TMM character needed for this.**

**Tsukiko: Well to say a few lines and such.**

**Ichigo: I have a question! How come I act so whimpy in this one? Before in 'Betrayal Reveals Love' I was a tough chick who didn't take anyone's crap from anyone. Now I'm some kind of whimpy, wounded animal who doesn't listen to the good truth! What the heck?!**

**Tsukiko: You're under a great deal of stress with Kisshu taking so long to return, you killed Masaya, and then your mother, after about seventeen years of life of not having any contact with you, decides to just appear out of nowhere and she wants to have the daughter she always wanted. So that's that. I'm sure that the readers understand the situation you're going through and what the stress is doing to your brain.**

**Ichigo: You might as well say that I'm sick in the head.**

**Tsukiko: So glad that you've admitted it.**

**Kisshu: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies she uses in her stories. She only comes up with the ideas and changes. She doesn't mean to copy write anyone. She would also like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming! She enjoys them all. Thank you and please enjoy while I try to calm these two down. Hey! Don't start a cat fight! The chapter's going to start!**

**Scripture 2: My Decision**

'_How very interesting. You seem to be the strongest but the most cowardly. If you come with us, then we can help you change that. We'll save you from the cruelty of humanity and unlock the real power deep inside your soul. All we want you to do is give into the darkness in your own heart.'_

'_Oh we won't kill your brother if you come. That can be your job.'_

'_You know what I sense? I sense unhappiness, desires for more, and possibly even rage. I like you for wanting more and I can see where you get it from.'_

'_Oh he won't mind if you come. In fact, I bet he won't even care.'_

All during those semi-quiet days, I kept repeating those two's words in my head. I remember the last one the most because that affected me the most and slowly, their other words began to consume me as well. Then some of their words began to stand out.

_You seem to be the strongest but the most cowardly._

_I sense unhappiness, desires for more, and possibly even rage._

_Oh he won't mind if you come. In fact, I bet he won't even care._

The more I watched big brother and his son spend time together while I was watching, I started to believe them. I began to hatred and the more I felt it, the more chances of me snapping at anyone who tried to annoy me. Then I decided.

The night before I left, I went to Kish in his sleep. Inuyasha might wake up if I touch him and that goes the same with Kraehe and big brother. Kish is younger and needs more sleep. So I went to him and like I said before. Getting the answers I want is easier to get when the victim is asleep. I touched Kish's wrist as lightly as I could incase my analogy was wrong and he wakes up. So long as I'm touching skin, I can get the answers and I did. I knew where to find Lust and her team and I left before anyone woke up, even the humans.

Since I know what their castle looks like, and feeling the same fear and heavy energy Kish experience, I was able to teleport there. But I had to admit, the moment I arrived and I looked up at the castle, I wanted to run as fast as I could to get out of there. Kish was only a mile away when he first saw the castle and he broke down. I was a mile away and I wanted to flee, like my old self. Remembering that I'm here to be a better person, made me take the first step towards it and very soon, I was able to take more. I couldn't fly or teleport closer because the energy was too great and if this is what I can obtain by joining them, then I was getting a bit excited.

The old thing about the castle was that it was build over where a vast forest used to be because there were dead trees everywhere. When I got closer to the castle, to the point I could see some windows on it, my welcoming committee finally arrived; Lust. But the difference between how she looks now and the last time I saw her, she stills looks like the girl who backed away from big brother in fear. Her eyes are even still dark red instead of bright red like before and they look fearful and surprise. She doesn't look like the girl who wanted to eat the world with evil thoughts, she looked like the girl who's in a Halloween costume and everyone is suddenly treating her like the zombie queen; confused and scared.

"I accept your offer!" I told her.

Her face flickered with surprise as she asks, "What?!"

I flinched back in surprise from that answer. I was starting to wonder on how she could forget the offer she offered me, but then I remember who I got the offer from. "That's right. Greed told me about it while you were fighting. You don't know. She could have at least told you about it."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

When I was talking about Greed and remembering her offer, I had on what could be mistaken as a smile but when she asked that question, I lost it. Greed might be the only one who can sense desires that the darkness in the hearts obtain. So I had to explain to her why I'm here and the offer. "While you were fighting with that man, Greed and Sloth told me things I should have realized sooner. I called for him to prove that they're wrong but I was the one proven wrong." Just as I suspected, Greed is the only one who can sense desires. "I hate that man. When he came back, he wasn't my brother anymore! He was just someone who wanted to see you. He worked his butt off everyday so he could get work done. I was always told that he is a good man and a good leader. He took care of the people and always put them first but what about me?! I'm his little brother but he didn't pay any attention to me since he came back. He put his brother, the last of his family third place while his people were second and you're his first! Then that son of his came along and he put that in first place with you. He showed that kid more attention then he ever showed me!" I was getting into this anger that's whelming up inside me. I couldn't believe at first on how much I was feeling all during those five years. Soon I felt other feelings. Hate, revenge, and above all envy. I was starting to cry with the more anger that started to fill my soul as I've come to realize my own feelings. "I lost my mother from a rock fall and I didn't realize that I lost my brother the day he left." My chest…My chest hurts but it almost feels good in a way. It almost feels like I'm breaking through with these corrupted feelings. I was growling and I was clenching my fists together so tightly, I nearly drew blood from my hand.

I seemed to have scared Lust a bit, or surprised her. Because she asked, "Then why are you here? Why come to the person who seems to be first in his mind?"

I looked back at her and for one moment, I saw her gasp in surprise. Do I look scary or too similar to her lover? I didn't care as I answered her question. "It's because you can help me kill him. Greed told me that if I give into the darkness in my heart then you can unlock how much power I really have. You said so yourself, remember?" By the look on her face, I can tell that she remembers. Not to be boring or unworthy of joining her team, I gave her a little insight on what my powers are and maybe, how useful it could be. "My gift is the gift of knowing. Just by touching them, I can get answers for my questions and I can find out their deepest secret if I want to. I have good control so I can choose rather I want to look or not. I was such a chicken that I learned everything from Greed and Sloth. I know who they were before they became what they are and I know how they are like this. So bite me."

What I said was the truth. I was panicking so much that the memories of Greed and Sloth flowed through my head like rushing water. I saw their old lives and I saw how Lust recruited them. But her mistake then was that she put too much venom in them. Good thing that Greed and Sloth new about Lust's one bite technique with Wrath otherwise, I might be a bit nervous about joining because I don't want to act like mindless beasts when I see my brother.

She stared at me for the longest time. I swear, by then big brother and the others might be awake and notice that I'm missing. Then she looked away.

"I will not bite. It will only make me uglier."

I was starting to get angrier, but then my thoughts before came true.

"That man is coming." My eyes were closed as I concentrated more on my brother's presence. He didn't have the insight like I got so he's flying or running. "I can feel him coming closer and closer. So he's finally playing the part of the big brother? It's worthless now If you don't bite me soon, I will kill him. I swear I will!" When I looked back at her, I can tell that she knows that I'm serious. I will kill him if she doesn't take me in and make me stronger. I know that could work.

"I'm not going to bite you, Sano. I'm sorry." Guess not but Greed and Sloth still gave more info.

I went to my neck and I scratched, really hard. That got her attention from the look on her face. She looked scared but I could tell that she wanted this blood.

Got her now. "Do you want to change your answer?"

My answer was when she didn't control herself any further, she went for my neck. She bit and I felt her fangs piercing my skin and she fed. She was hungry. The pain was intense but the more she fed, the duller it became. And soon, I couldn't keep my eyes open any more or stay awake. I lost consciousness and that was the last thing I remember.


	15. Book Entry 3: Papa’s Memories are Gone?

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Finally after a few chapters of repeating the same thing over and over again, the chapters from here on out are going to have new facts and new information in them!**

**Kisshu: And I'm the only one needed for this chapter.**

**Tsukiko: Technically, Ichigo as well but she's only unconscious in a guy's arms, which is not yours.**

**Kisshu: Don't push it.**

**Tsukiko: I do NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies that I used in my stories. I only come up with the ideas and the changes for them. I am so grateful for the reviews and I hope that they continue coming. I love each and every one of them. Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Kisshu: This is a sad one. Poor kid.**

**Tsukiko: Shush! Don't spoil it for the readers.**

**Kisshu: They already have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen.**

**Tsukiko: Well let them find out for themselves and get to your places!!**

**Book Entry 3: Papa's Memories are Gone?**

"Papa! Papa!!" I screamed, calling for him in the scariest forest on earth.

Aunty Kraehe called, "Sano!! Kisshu!!" Inuyasha didn't call. He just looked around for them.

When we all noticed that Sano went missing, we all went after papa, who had gone minutes before us. I believe that the reason why papa went to look for him as fast as he could is not because Sano is his little brother, but I also believe that it's because he feels guilty. It's been hours since we woke up and none of us noticed that he wasn't there until the afternoon. Even I didn't notice.

Now all three of us are searching through the naked forest to find both papa and Sano but we haven't had much luck. I was getting worried because it's already been past ten minutes and if things have gone smoothly, things should have been over in at least three minutes. That and we're in demon territory.

Aunty Kraehe turns to Uncle Inuyasha and asks, "Do you see anything?"

He shakes his head. "Damn! Where did dumb and dumber ran off to?"

Aunty Kraehe tried to explain, "Inuyasha, I don't think that Sano-kun is dumber than you believe Kisshu to be."

"I was thinking the other way around, Kraehe!" he corrects her. "His brother is dumb for running off and that bastard is dumber for running after him alone!" Uncle Inuyasha has already forgotten that I'm here. I didn't mind anymore. The humans call me worst.

What we're doing is worst than trying to find a needle in a haystack. This is like trying to find two certain fishes in the big sea. So to save us some time, I stood perfectly still, closed my eyes, and concentrated. I should have done this in the beginning but we were all in a rush to catch up with papa. Moments later, I found the aura.

"Uncle Inuyasha!! Aunty Kraehe!" I called. They look towards my direction and I was panicking. I yelled, "Papa is not too far away!"

Aunty Kraehe asks, "What about Sano?" I shook my head.

"I can't find him but papa's aura is really weak and...and..."

Uncle Inuyasha asks now just a little desperate, "What is it?"

"Mama is with him!!"

As soon as I mentioned mama, their faces went pale white with fear. Then we all heard something.

"EEEEEYYYYYYAAAAA!!!!!"

It sounded like a scream but not just any scream; Mama's scream.

"Mama!" I called, before flying off. I heard Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe calling for me but I didn't listen.

I was terrified. As the minutes passed, mama's aura began to weaken and my fears rose higher. Now both mama and papa's aura are really weak and she was screaming. I didn't know what to think. I couldn't think. My mind was a blank but I knew that I had to get to my parents as fast as my wings could take me.

I flew for a bit and I was getting closer and closer to my parents. When I found them, it was in an open area and they weren't alone. I stopped dead where I was and I was instantly scared. I don't know why I didn't sense him until I got there. I saw Wrath lifting mama up with one arm supporting her back and her head leaning against his chest and he has something in his other hand. I couldn't see what it was but just looking at the hand that held it gave me a bad feeling. The frightening part is that both mama and papa are unconscious. Mama limped in Wrath's arms and papa lies on the floor next to his feet. I was shaking in fear when Wrath looked at me with scary eyes. Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe arrived eventually but their presence gave me no comfort. They were just as shocked as I was when they saw the scene before them.

Wrath smirks and says, "Oh how lucky. Now I don't have to deliver this corpse back to you." Corpse?!

I wanted to scream but I remained speechless as Uncle Inuyasha got angry. "What did you do, Wrath?!"

Wrath lost his smirk as he answered, "I did nothing. If you want to blame someone, blame Lust. She did this to both him and herself." I didn't understand it. Did it mean that mama is dead too?

Wrath raised his hand that held the thing and he opened it to reveal two small glass vials with colorful liquid in it. He told us, "Thanks to these, everything will go smoothly from here on in. No more pain for them. Isn't that generous, Lust?" Then he kissed her head. I know that this is probably hurting Aunty Kraehe and I think Uncle Inuyasha lost it.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Uncle Inuyasha transform into his Blue Knight form and he summoned his sword. He raised it up as it powered up and thrust it down toward Wrath's direction. Wrath easily dodged it with mama in his arms. Shortly after the attack, Aunty Kraehe went up to Inuyasha and pushed his sword away.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked. "Mytho still had Ichigo in his hands and Kish is here!" Uncle Inuyasha came back to reality and looked at me like he just noticed that I was here.

I looked away and looked up to the dark aura above us. They both did and Wrath was up there with mama still in his arms. He said, "Wow, Inuyasha. You have quite an animal in you, don't you?" Uncle Inuyasha got angry again but not as ferocious as before. Wrath just smirked at us again before telling us, "Have a good day now. We'll probably see you in a few days." Then he teleports away with mama and those two mysterious vials. As soon as he was gone, I ran to papa.

"Papa!" I called, rushing to his side. Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe took a bit before joining me but that was only after I checked papa. I gasp in surprise and I turned to the others and yelled, "Papa still has an aura! He's still alive!" They gasped in shock before running up to papa. I turned back to his body and gently shook him. "Papa! Papa! Please wake up! Papa!"

I felt Uncle Inuyasha's hand on my shoulder and he pulled me back. "Kish, that's enough."

Aunty Kraehe bends over to papa's neck and pressed her fingers on his throat. She reports, "He is alive but his pulse is very weak. We need to take him back to the base."

"But," I started, "what about mama?"

"We'll get her back," Uncle Inuyasha answered, possibly for the hundredth time.

Aunty Kraehe told us, "But we need to him back to the base now." Uncle Inuyasha nodded and he picked papa up as both Aunty Kraehe and I stood up. Uncle Inuyasha put papa on his shoulder and started walking. Aunty Kraehe asks, "Can't you hold him gently?"

"Not this idiot," he answered. Aunty Kraehe didn't say anymore and I didn't say anything. Papa's hand was dangling at Uncle Inuyasha's side and I reached for it. I grasped it and held it close to my face as we continued to walk towards the base. I couldn't shake off this terrible feeling inside my guts and the vials haunted me like a dark shadow looming over me but all I could do was wait and see if papa would come too.

And he did but only hours after we arrived.

Since he didn't lose any blood, Uncle Inuyasha only carried him to a bed. I didn't leave papa's side as Aunty Kraehe got a bucket full of water and used a towel to clean papa's face. She said that best thing to do now is to just wait and see. I stood by papa's side all through the hours, waited for him to come too. I was anxious. Those vials give me the worst feeling in my guts I ever had since mama started to act weird after killing that police officer that tried to kill me. I wanted to know what they were and Wrath's words were really confusing. He said that because of those vials, things should be better and it released mama and papa of pain. But how could those vials help mama and papa after I heard mama's scream? Then I began to worry for the well being of papa and started to wonder if he'll ever wake up. When he did, I was overjoyed but deeply hurt later.

I saw papa's hand twitch and I desperately looked at him. His eyes start to open up and the look of his eyes made me so relieved. I turned around and called, "Uncle Inuyasha!! Aunty Kraehe!! Papa's awake!!"

I heard papa wince in pain and I turned to him to watch him sit up in the bed. "Can you keep it down?" he asked, his voice horsy and he's holding his head in pain. "My head hurts enough as it is."

When I heard him say those words, I was surprised. I had never heard him talk to me like that. He was usually kind and gentle with his words to me but still himself. Now he seems not to care.

"Sorry, papa," I told him shyly. He looked at me in confusion and those eyes really surprised me.

_Bang_

I turn around and both Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe came running in. Slamming the door open made papa's headache worst.

"Ow!" he whined. "Damn my head."

Uncle Inuyasha scolded, "I thought I told you no swearing in front of a kid, you idiot."

Papa got angry as he yelled, "You never told me anything, you jerk! Who the hell are you anyway?!" That made Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe gasp in surprise but I was beyond shock. From his words, I suddenly felt like I wasn't there. Like a ghost in the room as I heard the conversation continue.

Aunty Kraehe asks, "You don't know who he is? Kisshu, are you feeling okay?"

Papa looked at her in confusion as he asks, "My head hurts like hell and how do you know my name? Have we met before?" I think Uncle Inuyasha heard the thoughts in my head that begin to express every bit of pain I was hearing from papa's words.

"Stop swearing because I don't want my son picking up any cursing words."

Aunty Kraehe looked at him in surprise and I felt like everything was crumbling away all too fast.

Papa looked at me startled. "You're son? Doesn't really look like you, especially since he appears to be part alien and you're a human."

Uncle Inuyasha told him, "I have many forms. I can look like a human, an alien, or a kirema anima."

"So you're a rogue? Which one of my idiotic comrades created you and let you loose?"

"Do you remember anything?" I asked, unable to stand it all. Their eyes look at me as I was looking at the bed sheets below me. I was ready to cry but I asked as normal as I could. "I mean like anything that happened recently?"

Papa took a moment but he answered, "Well...I remember coming here for some reason, my friends were nearly eaten by some kinds of demons, and..." I waited impatiently. So far those were things that happened before we met. "Oh, yeah! My brother was captured by them. I think that's the last thing that happened. That witch must have knocked me out." I couldn't believe it. My heart dropped and I was shaking this time. There was one more thing I had to ask. I just had to ask it.

"Do you know a woman name...Ichigo?"

Papa didn't answer right away. But he answered, "Who?"

That was all I needed. I jumped off that bed and I ran. I ran right pass Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe and into my sanctuary, the healing room. I went to the farthest corner of the room and I broke. I started sobbing. My voice screaming through the room and my tears unending.

Whatever happened, papa doesn't remember anything! Not me, Uncle Inuyasha, Aunty Kraehe, or mama. He's even convinced that I'm Uncle Inuyasha's son! And if papa is like this and mama looked just like him at the field, then that means that possibly mama doesn't remember anything either! Wrath claims that mama did this to both papa and to her. Does that mean that she hates me so much that she wants to forget everything? Did she regret everything that happened? Meeting papa? Loving him? Having me?

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I sharply look up and Uncle Inuyasha is there. He must have read my thoughts because he said, "Your mom does not regret having you or loving your dad. You have to understand that this whole thing has caused her not to think straight."

"But why?!" I asked, pleading. "Why would she choose to forget?! Was I that terrible of a child? Did I do something wrong? It's because of me that mama left in the first place!"

"Now you listen to me!" he ordered, his hands then on my shoulders. I looked up at him and stare at his eyes as he told me, "Mama did not leave because of you. I may not know why because her secret is so well hidden but I hear her love for you every time she was close to coming back. We'll get her back and we're going to return both your mama and your papa's memories. I promised."

I heard that many times before and now those words seem empty, even with the new additional words.

"That's what you always said," I reminded him. His eyes widen when he heard that and I pushed his hands off me. I could still remember that night when both him and mama had that fight. Hearing him tell papa that I'm his made me angry and then I understood why mama got so angry that night. "You always wanted to take papa's place! For as long as I could remember, you told me that I could call you papa but never in front of mama because she would get mad! Now I know why! You never wanted papa to come back, didn't you? You just wanted the two of us for yourself!"

He tried to say, "Kish…that's not true and you know it."

"Is it?!" I asked. All he did was stare and I was crying so much. I had nothing more to say and I just got up and ran. Even though I know that he doesn't remember anything about me, I came right back in the room and I ran to papa. Kraehe was already by the bed checking on his health and I came right in the middle of it.

"Kish?" Kraehe asks as I was clinging to papa's shirt. I could feel him tensing up.

"Wh-What's going on?" he asks, nervous. "Did you and your dad get into an argument or something?"

I wanted to say yes but that would have been a lie because Uncle Inuyasha is not my papa. I only cried and soon I felt papa's arms around me. "Geeze. I may not understand what the heck is going on," he said. "But you're crying and that's all that matters right now."

He had no idea how that made me feel, especially after what happened that same day. But what I didn't realize was how much my words hurt Uncle Inuyasha.


	16. Book Entry 4: How the Heart Works

**A/N: Role Call!! Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: Here.**

**Tsukiko: Kisshu-sama?**

**Kisshu: Here and stop calling me '-sama.'**

**Tsukiko: Why not? I like it better than 'Kisshu-kun.'**

**Ichigo: Hey! What's with this script?**

**Tsukiko: Don't start complaining. I already written it and you two are going to be performing in this. Also, Kisshu-sama!! –hangs on him with arms circling his neck - I'm not going to see you next chapter. I'm sad. Console me.**

**Ichigo: Tsukiko! Get off him!**

**Kisshu: Are you jealous, koneko-chan?**

**Ichigo: -blushing- Heck no! It just looks pathetic on how she's hanging on you like that.**

**Tsukiko: You're so lying.**

**Kisshu: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies she uses in her stories. She would like thank all of you for the lovely reviews and she wishes for you to continue sending them in. Thank you and please enjoy. Oh and one more thing! – kisses Tsukiko-s cheek and a wave of jealousy hits Ichigo. Tsukiko blushes from the touch – Does that make you feel any better.**

**Tsukiko: It sure…does..**

**Ichigo: Off! Get off of him!!**

**Book Entry 4: How the Heart Works**

After what happened between me and Uncle Inuyasha, I couldn't look at him. Even though papa didn't remember me, I stayed with him. Wherever he went, I went. Except when he's out protecting the humans. Being out there makes them upset so I stay in the recovery room to wait for him to be done and to see if anyone else will be waking. Sometimes, we would lose energy and that's where I come in. I read a lot of tech books to get the electricity going so that everyone can recover. Aunty Kraehe told me that I'm like my mom like that. Mama observes and copies as I read and do.

But besides that, it's been days since papa lost his memories and slowly, a very bad feeling began to grow inside me. Remember that I said that I haven't looked at Uncle Inuyasha because of what he told papa, that was partially a lie. I guess the term that fits the situation better is 'I couldn't stand to be with him'. I saw him because he's around but I didn't talk to him. Possibly a good thing too. Because then I would notice some of the changes happening to him. He would space out for a moment, like he's not really there until he notices that I'm staring at him. Then I would turn around and go to papa because I wanted to show him that papa will be my only papa. It didn't take long for me to realize that he looked like he had other things on his mind then my stubbornness. Soon the dozing moments lengthen with time.

"Does anyone have any idea what's going on with that Inuyasha guy?" papa asked. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed.

Aunty Kraehe answers, "I don't know but I'm starting to worry." The bad part was that I was starting to worry as well.

All three of us were in the kitchen, for say. It has a sink, a cupboard underneath, a stove looking machine with an oven attached, a refrigerator, and a table in the middle with chairs. In the beginning, it was amazing to me that we could find some of these objects after what happened to Tokyo. Aunty Kraehe, papa, and I are alone in the room because now Uncle Inuyasha would rather be by himself, which only lengthen the scale of how worried we all became. All three of us are sitting at the table, trying to think of why Uncle Inuyasha is acting so strangely.

"Want to share anything?"

I looked up at papa in surprise after he asked me that. His eyes are staring at me as he reminds, "After I answered your question, you ran off crying and your dad went after you. Minutes later, you come running back more upset than before."

I looked away stubbornly, finally acting like the child my age. "Nothing happened that would have caused this."

_Scream_

All three of us looked up at the door and Aunty Kraehe instantly got up. When she opened the door, Uncle Inuyasha in his Blue Knight form was already passing by with his sword in his hand. Aunty Kraehe froze for a moment before looking back at us. She yelled, "We'll handle the demons." Then she ran out and closed the door behind her.

Papa looked at me and asked, "Should I go help?"

I answered, "There's only a few demons. Aunty Kraehe and the Blue Knight can handle them."

"I see."

Then it was silent and really awkward. For a while.

Papa asked, "Seriously! What's up between you and your dad?"

"He's not my papa!" I yelled, finally upset. "He just took me in." I should have kept my mouth shut.

"He's not your…dad?" papa asked.

Hearing my mistake, I covered my mouth and started to panic. Then I was thinking of how much of an idiot I was to just let that slip from my mouth. Since papa doesn't remember me then it would be problematic if I told him that I'm his son and my mama is the person we're fighting against. It was actually after I thought of that, that I realized that maybe that's the reason why Uncle Inuyasha said that I was his. But I'm still angry.

Then I felt papa's hand on my shoulder. I look at him and he said, "Mind explaining what you just said?" I tensed up. What do I do now?

"Inuyasha isn't really my papa." Tell the truth. I let out a sigh and explain slowly. "He knew my mama before I was born and he helped took care of me because my real papa was somewhere else. He had to take care of something and promised to come back and marry mama. He didn't expect me coming at all. So after mama had me, Uncle Inuyasha took care of me and he's sort of like my papa. But my real papa is my only papa! I should have realized that he just wanted to take my papa's place because he was so late."

"So you're telling me that Inuyasha was in love with your mom?" papa asks. I didn't expect that. I looked at him in surprise so he explains, "If Inuyasha was in love with your mom, then that explains why he wanted to take your dad's place. You said that your dad was late, right? Maybe seeing your mom getting hurt with your dad being gone made him irritated. I would be irritated too if the girl I love was getting hurt over some guy who can't keep his promises. I would even start thinking that the guy never really cared about her to begin with and left her to rot."

"But he did come back!" I tried to tell him. "Papa came back. He was only late."

"You're not getting the point, Kish," he told me, sternly. Now I was surprised. I didn't get it? "It's how the heart works. When you love someone, more than anything, you don't want anything to harm that person. When you saw your mom getting hurt because of your dad, didn't you feel any anger towards him?"

I looked down at my lap and answered, "No. Not really. Because I believed just like mama did that papa would come back and he would make her happy. At the time, I tried my best to make her smile while papa was away."

Papa ended up scratching his head. "Well I will admit that you are a bit more mature than most kids I met but that's probably because you're still so innocent. Maybe because you're a kid you don't understand. But try understand now. You said that he came back, right? Did you see him loving her with your own eyes?"

I remember when mama and him recognizing each other after I came to the scene with Aunty Kraehe and Uncle Inuyasha and I saw how happy they looked to see each other after so long. It was actually the first time in a while that I saw mama smile. I nodded to his question.

"Well try to understand this, then. Inuyasha had every right to be angry at your dad even though he made your mom happy. Inuyasha watched your mom possibly cry and ache over the man who stole her away from him. Then all of a sudden, your dad pops out of nowhere, gone for who knows how long and sweeps your mom right off her feet again. If you ask me, I don't think that your dad deserved your mom for causing her so much pain."

I wondered if papa realized that he was talking about himself or if Uncle Inuyasha and papa are actually the exactly same, that's why they think the same. The only bad thing about it is that, like magnets, they're not compatible with each other, especially when they love the same person.

"No offence but that's just how I see it and it's how Inuyasha sees it as well. But can you answer me this one question?" papa asks.

"Yes?"

"Where are your parents now?"

When he asked that question, it felt like a knife just stabbed me right through and unleashed a mountain load of pain through my body. Because I didn't answer right away, papa was looking at me curiously. I was beginning to cry. So badly I wanted to tell him that he's my papa but to also tell him that mama is the enemy we're fighting would be disastrous and he wouldn't believe me. I was saved from rejection when he remembered and I don't know if I could handle the rejection when he doesn't remember. Still the tears sting my eyes and I ended up looking down. I couldn't look at him when I answered.

"My parents forgot me. That's why Uncle Inuyasha took me and called me his."

He was silent for a moment but he eventually asked, "How? Did they just left or amnesia?"

I answered, "Their memories were stolen. They were taken away and now papa and mama don't remember me at all."

I wanted to sob right there and then but as soon as I was done speaking, I felt papa's hand on the back of my head. Then he pulled me to him and I leaned on his chest with his arm wrapped around me. I was taken back from the hug because I didn't expect this affection. He said gently, "I'm sure that they didn't mean to forget you. And if it helps and even though they don't even know it, I'm sure that both your mom and dad love you and when this is over, they'll be there for you to come home to."

I believed that. I believed that more than anything because papa is holding me right now and he doesn't even remember that I'm his son. I leaned close to his chest and cried. I just wanted to stay there and cry. Cry until I no longer had any moisture. I just wanted to feel the hold that I yearned for since the day I was born from my papa.

Then…

_Bang_

Both papa and I broke away from each other and we looked at the door. There, Aunty Kraehe was looking at us with panic filled eyes and she was panting. She screamed, "Inuyasha went with Greed and Sloth!"

I couldn't be more shock as papa asked, "What?! But why?"

"I don't know," she answered. "The little demons were only a decoy and when Sloth and Greed appeared, they asked him if he made his choice. Then he left with them." I didn't waste time after I heard that. I zoomed out of the base as fast as my wings could carry me.

I blamed myself. Especially with the fact that Sloth and Greed were there and I didn't even notice them. Their auras are just as big as Wrath's and mama's and I didn't even notice! I was too caught up in the moment I was having with papa that I've caused Uncle Inuyasha to be taken away. My only thought was looking for him and bringing him back. As I was flying through the air, I then began to wonder if this was how Uncle Mytho was taken away. If so, I flew faster to get to him in time.

I detected him in the center of the dead forest and I flew to that direction. But what frightened me was the fact that he wasn't alone. I detected another aura and it was big and dark and scary and almost unfamiliar. It had a hint of familiarly to it but I couldn't figure out who it was. I didn't think about it at the time. My only hope was getting to him on time.

When I arrived, I hid behind a tree. If I look pass the tree, I can possibly see Uncle Inuyasha and the owner of the unfamiliar aura. But when I did look, my heart could have stopped right there and then. There with Uncle Inuyasha was mama and yet it wasn't her. I recognize her as Lust but every time I saw her before this time, I could still see mama in her. Now I don't see her at all. Like a part of her that contained mama is gone, sealed or asleep somewhere else. Her eyes look colder and her smile was wickeder. So it was true. Mama had truly forgotten papa and me.

Moment later, I felt a hand grab my forehead from behind and pull me back. I was going to scream but I heard papa comment, "You fly fast for a kid." I was looking up at him in surprise that he's here as well. I don't sense Aunty Kraehe's aura so it must only be him. He lets go of me and whispered, "Now stay quiet, okay?" I nodded and we both looked back at the scene in front of us.

Mama analyzed Uncle Inuyasha from top to bottom with a satisfied grin on her face. She even circled him. All he did was stand there with blank, dead beat eyes. It almost looked like he given up but why?

Mama says, "Nice. Very nice." Not even her voice sounds like mama anymore. She stood in front of him and got really close to his face. She told him, "You'll do very nicely. Just one bite and you can take revenge on the man who stole your happiness. Will you come with me and become Pride, our dear sweet Pride?" His answer was him closing his eyes and leaning his head back. She grinned at his yes and she leans closer to his neck. She opened her mouth and two large fangs appear, ready to bite into his skin. I couldn't sit still anymore.

Before papa could stop me, I got out of hiding and landed on the ground where both of them could see me. But I had to scream to get their attention. "Stop it!!" In surprise, mama pulled her fangs back and backed away from Uncle Inuyasha to look at me as he does the same. They stared at me as I was crying. "Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. Please…"

"Tst, annoying pest."

I was shocked. The one to say that was mama.

She sprung from in front of Uncle Inuyasha to right in front of me. She was going to claw me but I ducked and she cut the tree right in half. I flew away and I was heading for Uncle Inuyasha but then I was stopped. I was crushed into the ground. I felt a hand hit my back and forced me to the ground so that I wouldn't move. Uncle Inuyasha just stared as I looked up to see mama pushing me down. She said, "Now stay down like a good boy and maybe I won't kill you. Okay?" Her hand goes to my face and she gently traced her fingertips on my skin. I did not feel comfort like how I did before. Just fear because the touch is not hers.

Then Greed and Sloth appeared. They appeared on both sides of Uncle Inuyasha and they both approached him like prostitutes. Greed goes up to him and I heard, "You can kill this boy, you know."

Sloth said, "All it takes is one movement of your sword and it's over. No more pain and then you can join us. We'll help you get rid of the one man you want to destroy."

"How about get away from him?!!" That was papa.

Before they knew it, three blasts came shooting out to them. Greed, Sloth, and mama had to jump away before they got hit. I covered myself when the blast hit the ground besides me.

_Whamp_

I looked up and I saw papa punching Uncle Inuyasha. I was blinking in surprise as Uncle Inuyasha looked at papa in wide eye. Papa yelled, "How about instead of mopping around and getting angry at the world, you look at the picture, you stupid mutt!!" Now Uncle Inuyasha is really surprise as papa is still yelling at him. "Sure what the guy did was unforgivable and yeah he hurt the woman you love, but he made her happy, right? He can make her happy and isn't that all that matters? Her happiness? Stop being so selfish and open your god damn eyes!!" There was a moment of silence. Papa calmed down for a moment before saying, "Besides, if you ask me, Kish's mom must have been a very strong person to wait so long for the one man she loved. If she wanted someone to cry on when he was gone, I'm sure as well know that she would have said that in the first place." Neither Uncle Inuyasha nor I said anything and papa was waiting for any kind of response from him.

Then we heard mama. "You're really starting to get on my bad side, dark angel-kun." I looked up and she's standing up straight with her arms crossed in front of her chest as Greed and Sloth are hunch over on the ground behind her like wild animals.

Papa just told her, "Like I care, wench. What you were trying to do was entirely unforgivable! You even harmed a defenseless kid."

She huffed and combed her hair with her long white fingers. "He was interfering, like how you are now!" Then she charges at him and he charges at her.

They were going to fight and I started to panic. I was going to scream but a flash of blue appeared in between them and Uncle Inuyasha swung his sword to the ground. He only made a crack but the force of the sword hitting the ground caused both mama and papa to fly back.

Papa sat up and yelled, "What the hell was that for, mutt?!"

"Just sit down and watch your language, idiot!" he yelled back. I was surprised again because he sounded…different. Not angry or bad different. Then he told papa, "I need to say something before you start cutting her to ribbons." Then he turned around to face mama and she's sitting up with Greed and Sloth already by her side. From what I saw, Uncle Inuyasha's expression softened and he sort of smiled. "Lust, thanks for the offer but no thanks." Mama stared at him wide eye as papa was staring at him in confusion. "Yeah sure, you hit me in my sensitive spot. You attacked the darkness in my heart and you tried to make it bigger so that you make me give into that darkness. That was how you got Mytho, wasn't it?" Mama's expression flinched and I took that as surprising. So what mama was doing before was the same as how she convinced Uncle Mytho. "But you know something? I'm not going to blame you for that." Mama was staring at him confused but he continued, "Yeah, I despise the idiot for taking the girl I love away from me and for making her wait so long but if I look at both of them, they're a perfect match. They love each other, care for each other, understand the other, and they're willing to die for the other. So the real reason why I'm not fuming angry at you for hurting their child and for making me want to kill him is because I'm not angry." Then he put on a big smile, a truly happy looking smile. "I actually want to thank you and I want to tell you what I want to tell my number one girl. I love you no matter what and I wish for you the best of happiness." I was blushing. I don't know why, but I was blushing. Maybe it's because Uncle Inuyasha just confessed his love to mama again but in a softer way than how I remembered and he looked really happy.

But it made mama furious.

She summons her sword and charges at him. "Shut up and die, you dog!!" But before she was going to swing that sword at him, a hand grabbed her wrist, Wrath's hand grabbed her wrist. Uncle Inuyasha and papa are surprise to see him as mama is shocked. "What are you doing?!" she yells.

He just grins and says, "And you tell me to control yourself."

Then we all heard a new voice. "'One should know when one has lost.' That's what you always told him, right?"

When the three of us look up at one tree, we saw a boy. A boy sitting on one of the branches of a tree and he's looking down at us. Instantly I knew who he was, despite how different he looks. His hair has grown longer and it's messy. Tangled like he has been running for days and he hasn't touched it during that time. His skin is paler, if that was any possible and his attire has changed as well, partially. He has a tight, black, short shirt that has a V-neck collar and it bares his midriff. He has long tight black pants that reach his ankles and no shoes. He has a brown belt on his pants and a black sleeveless vest with white fur around the collar. His eyes are blood red and on his back are black devil wings to prove his alliance to the devil.

When mama addressed him, she called him, "Envy? You're awake?"

He said, "I knew you had trouble coming so I came with Wrath, onee."

My eyes widen more when he called her that.

Since mama had calmed down when she saw Envy, Wrath decided to let go of her. She lowers her sword and then he hugs her from behind, startling her. "When we get home, how about I console you?" he asked.

She pushes him away. "I'm not in the mood," she tells him. He didn't seem to mind it at all. "Besides," then she disappears. From where I was, I saw her appear behind papa and she's smirking. She whispers in his ear, "I want this one." When papa turned around to face her, she was already gone. When he turned backed to Wrath, Greed, Sloth, and Envy, Envy was standing on the ground and mama is behind him. She's hugging him from behind and he puts on an evil smile from her hold.

She says, "Let's go home, everyone. Pride doesn't want to come with us so let's depart." After that, all of them disappeared, possibly back to their castle.

Papa had a vein pulsing on his head shortly after they left. "The next time I see that woman, I'm going to cut her to shreds!" he declares, annoyed.

"You wish," Uncle Inuyasha comment.

Papa glared at him. "I swear I will!!"

'_And to think that Ichigo was like this five years ago,'_ I heard Uncle Inuyasha thought. I widen my eyes in surprise. He must have sent that thought to me.

Then Uncle Inuyasha walks towards me. He kneels down in front of me and smiles. He asks, "Are you alright, Kish?"

I couldn't help it. There he was, kneeling before me after I thought I was going to lose him and he's smiling at me. I started crying again.

"Uncle Inuyasha!!" I cried, jumping on him and hugging him. He didn't waste time, hugging me back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, papa." I thought that maybe it was okay to call him that. But he ended up pushing me away because I called him that.

He told me, "Now, Kish. I'm not your 'papa', remember?"

"But you," I stopped for a moment to sniff. "You told me that I could." He only continued to give me a warm smile.

"Yeah, but it's not fair to your real papa or your mama." Then he hugged me back and I heard him think, _'Besides, your papa is right behind us.'_ I looked up and I saw papa looking away, like he's trying to give us some privacy. _'Your papa is a good man, Kish.'_

I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms. "Yeah."

I think I spoke too soon on that part.

"Okay, has anyone here lost their memory recently?" papa yelled out to the crowd of humans. "I'm looking for a man and a woman."

I was up against the wall at our base inside the recovery room by the door after he yelled out that question. Uncle Inuyasha kneeled down to my level and note, "Next time you give him an explanation, I suggest you watch out what you say." I couldn't help but agree. "After all," he added, "your papa is an idiot."

Then papa appeared behind him and hit him in the back of the head. "How is it that I feel like you're talking about me?"

When Uncle Inuyasha turned around to face him, he had three veins pulsing on his head but he was smiling. He told him, "Be grateful I don't feel like pummeling you since you did save me, you idiot."

Then papa has the same expression with four veins as he tells him, "Be grateful I only gave you one hit, you mangy mutt." I only watched in the back ground as I saw the first thunderstorm between them after so many months.

"Kish," I heard Aunty Kraehe called. She was already kneeling besides me with a sad expression as she asks, "Did Kisshu see Inuyasha in his dog form?"

I was blinking in surprise. "No, I don't think so."

Then she smiles but it was still sad. "Then don't you think it's weird that he's calling Inuyasha 'mutt'?" Now that I think about it, yeah. "'Mutt' used to be Kisshu's old nickname for Inuyasha when we were younger, or I should say that it still is."

I looked back at them and now they're in the middle of a deadly staring contest. Papa didn't see Uncle Inuyasha's kirema anima form so how is it that he can still call him 'mutt'? In the end, it didn't matter. It didn't wipe away the smile that appeared on my face as I continued to watch them bicker.

But I know that this short moment is short lived because of one thing. Now I know where Sano went off to. He joined mama's team and became Envy but for a reason unknown to me.


	17. Scripture 3: Suspicion of Wrath

**A/N: Next chapter!! I need Ichigo this time, sadly.**

**Ichigo: At least try to sound excited.**

**Tsukiko: Okay…. I am SO glad that ICHIGO is here and is the ONLY ORIGINAL TMM CHARACTER NEEDED for this chapter.**

**Ichigo: No need to sound so bitter about it.**

**Tsukiko: Well you know who I rather prefer.**

**Ichigo: -sighs- Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies that she uses in her stories. She only comes up with the changes and the ideas for them. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Tsukiko loves them all! Thank you and please enjoy!**

**Tsukiko: Sorry that it's so short but please bear with me here on this one.**

**Scripture 3: Suspicion of Wrath**

I remember what happened after the bite as clear as day. Yes, it was painful but I could feel the changes happening inside of me. I felt Lust's hot venom flowing through me, changing me into one of her kind. There were times where I went in and out of consciousness. When I was conscious, I was shaking uncontrollably and I was sweating. The changes in my body were intense but I had to bear with it. Also, when I was conscious, there were a few things I saw.

The first time, I saw Wrath coming in with an unconscious Lust and two vials in his hands. I didn't care what they were. I only saw them and I saw Wrath put them away in a secret cabinet. He just opened the wall and put the vials away. When he closed it, the wall disappeared and he went back to tending to Lust. I fainted again after witnessing that and he didn't even notice I was awake.

When I woke up the second time, the changes were done and I was exhausted on the bed. I was staring up the roof in a haze, until I felt a hand on my head. I looked at the owner of the hand and I saw Lust. I felt the power in my veins and I felt that the venom gave my powers an extra power boost. When her hand was touching me, I was half expecting guilt or an image of my brother from her but there was nothing. When I searched, I still saw nothing. I only saw an image as someone she calls 'dark angel-kun'. I didn't find an image called Kisshu or anything else.

She asked me, "How are you feeling?" I knew she was different. She wasn't the same person I threatened to let me join her side. She looked like someone who would have been willing to accept me in a heartbeat, like the Lust I met before she was recognized as Ichigo.

I couldn't speak. My throat felt raw and scratchy. I couldn't talk. So I nodded.

She nodded as well. "I understand," she told me. "The venom was too much for your young body. When Wrath first joined us, he was so full of energy when he woke up on the same day I bit him. You took two days, Envy."

Envy? So that's my name.

She seemed pleased with herself on what she called me. "Envy, yes. You're our little Envy." Then she leaned over to my forehead and she kissed my forehead with a gentle kiss.

Right then, the timid, shy Sano died and Envy was born.

After that, she told me to rest some more and I obeyed. She was my master now and I must obey my master. I stayed in bed as she fed me human blood the demons obtained after escaping from the base the others are, she stayed with me, even as she was trying to convince that Blue Knight to join us, and she gave me new clothes to wear instead of what I came in wearing. But as she took care of me, I noticed that she treated me like I was her actual sibling. She treated me different compared to the others, a loving older sister kind of way. She called me her little brother and she told me that I'm really precious to her. She told me that she always wanted someone to take care of and now I'm here. If I didn't know better, I would think that she was replacing me with her son, Kish. When I saw Wrath, I saw what happened to Lust. She stole not only that man's memories, she took her own as well. So now she knows nothing of him or anything to do with him, including her son. So that means that that man doesn't remember anything about her or anything to do with her, including his son. Most people would think that I left too early but I don't regret it. I rather be on her side than his. But this way, things are the same as they were five years ago.

When I saw that man again, it was so hard to not at least hit him. But Wrath took me with him to see what was taking Lust so long that time. We just watched until we thought that onee was getting too serious. Then Wrath stopped her and I just made my presence known to the others. That blue knight guy, that man, and his son didn't even recognize me when they saw me. It was upset that they didn't knew it was me but it didn't really bother me. When I looked through that man's head, I saw the same thing that I saw in onee's. No images or memories of a girl he knows as 'Ichigo'. He only sees the image of onee as Lust or the devil witch. He didn't even know that he has a son. Only that the little boy is possibly an orphan because his parents forgot him and he keeps tailing him around for reasons unknown to him. I didn't feel bad for that little brat in the least.

After failing on getting Pride to join us, Lust, or I call her onee, and I are in one of the castle rooms and I was sitting on a chair with my legs over the arm rest and my back to the side of the chair being bored. Onee was sitting on the floor, reading a book. She didn't seem bothered by her failure at all.

"Onee," I called with a dry, dead voice.

She looked up at me and asked, "Yes?"

"I understand that our attempt to get Pride was a failure," I told her, "but we still need more requites. There's only five of us and last time I checked, it was called the seven deadly sins." If I was talking to Wrath, he would get short tempered at me but onee, she only smiled in understanding.

"I know, Envy," she told me. "And I'm still upset that he rejected us. Such a shame. He had such a delicious darkness in his heart before that little boy and dark angel-kun purified it."

I didn't say anything right away. I was staring at the smile she had on her face when she said that. It's still hard to believe that the sensitive girl I saw a few days ago is sitting on the floor, reading a book while smiling about the darkness in every body's heart like it was the most beautiful thing in the world; right next to the blood decorating the walls and her face.

I got off the chair and walked towards her. I asked, "What about the dark angel?"

She looked surprised at that point. "You want dark angel-kun to join us? But I thought you despised him."

Quickly, I said, "I do hate him! And I was talking about the other dark angel. The female one." Her surprise expression turned to that of curiosity from my words. I explained, "From the memories I collected, it appears that you can control that black angel. If Wrath wasn't already with us, you could control him as well. Angel or not."

For a moment, she only stared at me. But then she asked, "Where did you get those memories?"

"That's for me to know and you to figure out." Actually, when I was angry and I told her that I wanted to join when she still had her memories, I looked at her and found out about her angel secrets. Then, it would have been easier to just touch her and find that out. But I guess I was so angry that I was able to find out just by looking at her. It proved to me more that she could help me if I just the anger and hatred out.

Onee just smiled at me still and said, "I am disappointed that you won't tell me but I will admit that my little brother is really smart."

She stood up on her knees so that we could be the same height and I asked her, "Do you think there is more I can do, besides just look into the memories and secrets of the heart? After all, I might have a lot of hidden talents that not even that man knew about."

She only looked at me like the loving sister she is to me. She hugged me and I hugged her back. Before she spoke, I saw Wrath over her shoulders beyond the door of the room. He was looking at us with his hate filled eyes, but he was mostly glaring at me. However, I did not find a hint of jealousy inside his eyes. All I saw was anger and hate.

Onee told me, "You will soon understand your powers, Envy. You're already powerful and soon your powers will be unlimited." It sounded like she didn't notice that Wrath was looking at us. Soon he left but he appeared really upset.

That was very suspicious.


	18. Book Entry 5: Worried for Aunty Kraehe

**A/N: Another chapter! Wahoo!! Okay now, I believe that I only need….no one but my original characters. I feel so alone…**

**Better say this quick then. I do NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies that I use in my stories. I only come up with the ideas and the changes. I would like to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews and I would like for them to keep coming. I love them all!! Thank you and please enjoy!**

**Book Entry 5: Worried for Aunty Kraehe**

When I said that our small short moment together was short lived, I was right but not because of Sano. Because of Aunty Kraehe.

Uncle Inuyasha and papa get along fine, if you count getting into a staring contested with electricity flying around and getting ready for a fist fight every five minutes of the day. I never saw Uncle Inuyasha act like that before but from what mama used to tell me, this was how they acted and it didn't mean they hated each other. It meant that they're starting to get comfortable with each other. I thought it was a funny way of showing it, and a bit scary.

But while I noticed both of them getting comfortable with each other, I noticed that Aunty Kraehe was in pain some times. Her eyes would look like she's somewhere far away for one moment and the next she would be holding her head like she's hearing something that's hurting her ears. But that only lasted for a moment as well. I don't think Uncle Inuyasha or papa noticed because they were too busy yelling at each other. But I noticed and I went up to her.

She was in the kitchen and she looked far off again. It was just us so I called, "Aunty Kraehe."

She snapped back into reality when she heard me. She looked at me in confusion. "Kish? What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "It's not me. It's you. Is there something wrong, Aunty Kraehe?" She only stared at me for a moment.

"It's nothing really," she answered. She was lying. She just didn't want to worry me. But I was worried and I wanted to do something to help but maybe there really isn't much I can do.

So I dropped it and changed the subject.

"Well then, can I ask you something?"

"Uh? What?"

"Well," I started. I was wondering if I should say this but I already mentioned it so I couldn't stop. "When papa saved Uncle Inuyasha from mama, Uncle Inuyasha told mama something and it got me thinking about…Uncle Mytho." I knew I shouldn't have said that! I saw the pain on Aunty Kraehe's face when I said Uncle Mytho's name. I think that she misses him more than any of us put together.

Her eyes looked so sad as she asked, "Mytho? Why did you think of Mytho?"

I answered, "Because Uncle Inuyasha mentioned that how mama gets new requites is by attacking the darkness in our hearts and she makes them bigger so that they can give into that darkness. I wanted to know why he left. Why do you think Uncle Mytho left?"

She didn't say anything at first and I mentally hit myself for that. How could I be so stupid?! I know how touchy Uncle Mytho is to Aunty Kraehe. After he left, she hasn't acted like her smug self, as how mama used to describe her. Aunty Kraehe went from having extremely self-esteem to having no self esteem at all since he's been gone. I should know. I saw that and I saw how much she cried over him.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked me after a moment. I was a little nervous now so I only nodded. "Even though it might depress you." I still nodded. "It's because Uncle Mytho was in love with your mama, like how Uncle Inuyasha was in love with her." I didn't expect that. I didn't see why no one wouldn't love mama. She's always an amazing person, or she was until she became Lust. But to hear that Uncle Mytho was in love with mama like how Uncle Inuyasha was, I was speechless. Aunty Kraehe walked up to me and she kneeled down to my level. She looked at me right in the eye as she told me, "Five years ago before your mama and papa were together, your mama helped Uncle Mytho more than I ever did. Uncle Mytho had some feeling problems and all I did was stand by and I was willing to accept that part of him. I didn't help him but your mama did and Uncle Mytho fell in love with her. So if your mama was able to sweet talk him into giving into the dark side when she was Lust, I wouldn't be surprised of his decision."

"But why?" I asked. "Why is mama like this? And why did it always hurt mama when I encountered her?"

Aunty Kraehe pushed some strands of hair behind her ear before she answered. "I thought about that when I could. Maybe the reason your mama is like this is because she came from the streets. Before she met any of us, she lived on the streets all her life, you knew that right?" I nodded. "Then you must know how fast it was for her. One moment she was on the streets by herself and the next she's being needed to save the world that didn't even care for you, she finds love with her enemy, and she had a family. Everything happened so fast and so perfect. So it probably made her unstable. At the time, she didn't know how to raise a kid, or deal with love, or deal with being wanted. She hung on by herself and when one thing goes wrong, she didn't know how to call out for help. Instead she fell by herself. Maybe Inuyasha was right. Your papa not coming back when he was supposed to created the biggest impact on her. Before your mama forgot everything, she loved you more than her own life. That was why every time she saw you, she reacted the way she did. She didn't want to hurt you but she also didn't want to corrupt you with the monster she thought she was."

"Mama wasn't a monster," I told her. "Even now, she's not a monster."

"I know that. I'm just saying from her point of view. Because she didn't know how to handle things after just coming out of the streets, she took her own memories as a desperate attempt to stop her mental pain. And to make sure that no one would remind her of her past once she forgot, she stole Kisshu's memories as well. Now things almost feel like we're back to where we started five years ago when she was Mew Mew. The only difference is that we have fewer people to fight with, the earth is close to annihilation, Kisshu's on the good side while Ichigo is on the bad side, and both Mytho and I have the power to fight. Another big difference is that both your mama and your papa are hateful enemies."

I didn't want to hear the last part. But it was true. Papa was ready to kill her and mama was ready to kill him that one time when we saved Uncle Inuyasha. They're willing to kill each other…

After that talk, Aunty Kraehe gave me a sad smile. "It's time for you nap, Kish. Don't let my talk get to you okay? I want you to get as much sleep as you can."

I nodded. "Alright." She tapped her cheek and I leaned over to kiss it. She smiled and I walked away to the door. But I heard something when I was on the other side of the door. I stopped and looked and I saw Aunty Kraehe, standing up and she's holding her head like she's in great pain again. I heard her wincing from the sharp pains of her head.

I began to worry.


	19. Scripture 4: Golden Eyes

**A/N: Great. I need Ichigo in this one.**

**Ichigo: Oh shut up already.**

**Tsukiko: At least in the next chapter, it's a guarantee that Kisshu will be in it.**

**Ichigo: You really hate me that much?**

**Tsukiko: Well yeah! You rejected Kisshu so many times when he was only trying to save you from agonizing pain! Then the guy dies for you! What kind of person rejects the one person who loves her more than life itself?!**

**Kisshu: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies that she uses in her stories. She only comes up with the ideas and the changes. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. We appreciate all of them. Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Tsukiko: Kisshu-sama! –hugs him- You're here! I'm so happy to see you!**

**Kisshu: Tsukiko, the chapter is going to start. Shouldn't we get off the stage?**

**Tsukiko: As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go.**

**Ichigo: Okay stop that right there!!**

**Scripture 4: Golden Eyes**

"Why are all of us out here in the forest, waiting on low aura?" I asked. Even though I could find the answer as simply as looking at them, I feel rude for invading their privacy, especially onee's since she was the one I asked.

Onee simply answered, "We're waiting for our newest requite. She will be arriving soon."

I wasn't really surprise but I was only a little bit. Onee was actually able to convince the black angel girl to join our team and now she is coming to us of her own free. The only reason that I wasn't surprised was that I knew Onee could do it. I was only surprised because of the experience I got from the last time we tried with the dog kirema anima. She's only been talking to her for a day and a half. That part I was a bit impressed about since it took Inuyasha a few days. This girl was easy to manipulate then.

Sloth asked, "Will she be our Pride instead?"

Onee answered, "No. She will be our Gluttony. Our dear, hungry, Gluttony." That was curious.

"Can that black angel play the part as someone who eats a lot?"

Wrath answered, "That angel is a ballet dancer and like all ballet dancers, they starve themselves to lose weight if they're desperate. She used to do that a lot when she was an ordinary human." When I looked at him, I could see hate and anger. But when I heard his voice, he sounded far away in his memories. I saw them as well. I saw that black angel as a human and how she danced graceful and free like she had her own wings on her back then. After that, I saw one interesting image. I saw an image of her in a different black dress with makeup, a different styled hair, and fake wings on her back to play a part as a raven. Wrath took that image as beautiful, especially the joy in that black angel's eyes when she danced like that.

Then I heard Onee explain, "When we give into the darkness inside us, we become the opposite of what we were before. Greed wasn't always so greedy, Sloth wasn't always so slow, Wrath wasn't always so hateful, and you weren't always envious towards your brother."

Quickly I corrected, "I'm not envious towards him!! I hate that man." I felt Greed's and Sloth's glare on me because of my rudeness to onee but I only looked up at my sister. She didn't look upset or angry that I snapped.

"Of course you weren't," she said. "You were envious of that boy." That struck a nerve. Seeing my reaction to what she said, onee simply smiled at me and then walked towards me. "But it's okay," she said. Then she kneeled down to my level. She held me and told me, "You're my little brother now and I will make him pay for the pain he caused you."

Then the black angel appeared.

Onee was the first to notice her. She let me go and looked to the side. I followed her gaze and so did the others. We all saw the black angel. She was panting and she was sweating but I know that she didn't run here. If she did, her clothes would be ripped from the sharp naked branches of the dead trees. Also, her natural red eyes looked hypnotic. Onee smirked and stood up. She took steps towards her. "Kraehe. We're so glad that you're here." I stood in the background, like Wrath, Sloth, and Greed, and I observed like them. Onee was the only one who approached the black angel and we watched her work. "Since you're here, that means you accept, correct?"

The black angel didn't say anything. She just stood there with onee in front of her, not a trace of emotion on her face. She had the same expression that dog kirema anima had. But the difference is that she's panting in pain.

"Soon you will see the light," onee told her, "and you will stop protecting those ungrateful humans from us any longer. You will hunt them, desire their blood. Why do they deserve your protection anyway? All they do is scream and cry while you risk your life for them. Hate them. It's so easy." Then onee opened her mouth wider and she leaned to the black angel's neck. With one bite, the black angel will be one of us. I didn't mind. But someone else did.

"Kraehe!"

I looked to the call and I ended up looking at Wrath. His cry was only a whisper, but I heard him. No one else did and when I looked at his face, he didn't have red eyes anymore. His eyes were a warm golden color, similar to that man's. They gave off worry and panic like...like...he didn't want the black angel to get the bite of darkness.

Because onee was bending down to the black angel's neck, the black angel had a good view of us. I think she saw Mytho, because she gasped. I looked at her and her eyes were no longer hypnotic. She had snapped back from onee's trance and all it took was one look at Wrath's golden eyes.

"Get off!!" she screamed, pushing onee off of her. She took onee by surprise. Onee took steps back and stared in her in shock.

Because of her cry, Wrath also snapped back to his demon self. His eyes turn back to red and he looked down at the ground in confusion. That was very interesting.

"Don't tell me that you changed your mind, Kraehe?" onee asked. I looked back at the scene and the black angel was staring at onee with slightly angry eyes.

She told onee, "Obviously I did, Lust! Yes, you have the power to control me but there is one thing you can never control. My heart!" She placed her hand over her heart and told onee, "So long as my heart is still beating, then I will never go with you. For my heart belongs to me and me alone. It is not something you can simply have the power over."

"That could easily be arranged." Before anyone tried to stop me, I faced my palms at her. Then I formed an energy blast and launched it at her. No one had enough time to even try and stop me.

Not that it mattered anyway. She jumped high up in the air, dodging the attack and the attack destroyed about three trees. When I looked up, Greed and Sloth were also in the air as well. They were going to attack her, fangs revealed and claws extended. The black angel was prepared. In the open air, she used her wings to help her do a ballet spin. Actually she did several, causing black feathers to shoot out. Some were aimed at us as well. Wrath, onee, and I were able to get away but Greed and Sloth weren't so lucky. They got hit and they fell to the ground. When the three of us landed, Greed and Sloth didn't emerge. The black angel stopped spinning and she landed on the ground with ease. I heard onee growling.

"You know something," she said. The black angel turned to us and onee was angry. I don't blame her. I was angry too. "I'm really starting to get sick of all these corny speeches!" Then she sprinted into an attack and I accompanied her. The black angel got prepared for us as well.

At first, she appeared to get ready to spin again to release her black feathers. But she didn't do that. Yes, she spun again but she only did one spin and sent a blast at us as soon as she stopped. She took us by surprise and we both got hit. We crashed into a couple of trees before we hit one without snapping it in half.

As I laid on the ground in pain of my aching back, I was thinking. I was thinking of how strong that black angel really was. From the memories I've seen, she was never this strong by herself before. So what triggered so much power to be released?

I began to push myself up. I saw onee on the side of me and she was still resting on the ground in pain of hitting so many trees. Then I heard a battle cry. I looked up and from what I could see, I saw Wrath with his sword, ready to swing it down so that he could cut the black angel in half. She grabbed his wrists before the blade hit her and she pushed him away. He stood his ground, his sword still pointing her and she stood her ground to get ready to fight.

While they stopped for that short moment, Wrath told her, "You know, I'm glad that you didn't join. I would be on the edge of wanting to kill you every second you would be here."

She yelled, "Mytho, please stop this already! Wake up from this endless nightmare!"

"I already have." Then he charges at her again.

I just stayed where I was, watching the fight and taking everything in as onee started to sit up as well. The fight continued on with attack, dodge, attack, block, attack, dodge... Until Wrath tried to slice her in half horizontally. She docked and then kicked him in the stomach. Wrath ended up letting go of his sword and he went flying into a tree. The sound of him crashing into a tree caused onee to snap her head up to the scene and gasp.

When Wrath opened his eyes to glare at the black angel, she was already standing before him, staring at him. He said, "What are you waiting for? I dare you to kill me!"

But he just shook her head. "No," she tells him. When she stared at him, her eyes looked so sad and yet so tender. "I don't want to fight you, Mytho." Wrath looked confused and onee disappeared besides me.

Before I could blink, onee was behind the black angel. Wrath's eyes widen in surprise as the black angel gasp when she felt onee's presence behind her. Then onee's hand went right through her stomach. I was surprised but I knew instantly that onee didn't kill her. Sure the attacked look like onee killed her with her hand going right through her torso but she didn't kill her.

Onee told her, "Have a romantic love scene someone else!" She lifted up her head and swung the dark angel to go flying behind her, not a trace of blood on onee's hand.

What happened actually was that onee used her power to harm the nervous system without any blood or anything really being removed. Her hand going through the black angel's torso felt like the real thing but all it does is let the black angel deal with the pain. I guess it's another way to torture someone while keeping the body intact to give that person a second chance or to enjoy the sight of someone in great pain.

The black angel hit the ground and rolled on it like a rock. When she stopped, she was gasping and wincing in terrible pain. She held the wound where she was sure she felt onee's hand but she was confused. There is no blood or anything, just the pain. While she was lying there, Lust turned to Wrath and grasped his hands to lift him up. He stood up and as soon as he was up, Lust kissed his lips. He didn't kiss him back and the kiss ended too quickly.

"Now Wrath, you can do what you came to me for," she told him. She stepped away as a way to present the black angel to him. Onee went behind Wrath and rested her hands on his shoulders. "She's right here and in one strike, her life will end. That's why you came, right?" Then she pushed him closer to the black angel. Onee stood behind to watch and I was wondering if he would really do it.

All he was doing was stand there and stare at her as she was still panting but trying to look brave when she's looking up at him. He wasted too much time and soon I felt something coming closer.

My brother's aura.


	20. Book Entry 6: Familiar Love

**A/N: Yeah! A chapter with Kisshu-sama in it! Wahoo!!**

**Ichigo: She's already forgotten that I'm in this one too.**

**Kisshu: Let her be with her excitement. –reads script- Hold on a moment.**

**Tsukiko: Uh? What?**

**Kisshu: Mind explaining why I have to be a tragic character in this chapter?!**

**Tsukiko: Relax, Kisshu-sama. That moment has to be displayed sooner or later and I don't see the problem of it coming out now. Besides, you should be happy that at least you have a moment with Ichigo.**

**Kisshu: Well can't argue with that now, can we?**

**Ichigo: Can you two please stop treating me like a life size doll!!**

**Tsukiko: Kisshu-sama may see you as that, but I only think of you as an annoying weed in the garden that has captured a lot of unnecessary attention.**

**Ichigo: WHAT?!**

**Kisshu: Tsukiko does NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies that she uses in her stories. She only comes up with the changes and the ideas for them. She would also like to thank those who have been reviewing her stories and she wishes for more to come. She enjoys every single one of them and treasures them all. Thank you and please enjoy.**

**Tsukiko: Also if you're sad, Kisshu-sama. I'm here as your comfort.**

**Ichigo: Get your bloody hands off of him!! I mean it!!**

**Book Entry 6: Familiar Love**

I was hiding in the healing room when papa and Uncle Inuyasha went to the aid of the screaming humans. There were no demons attacking and trying to calm them down was the same as trying to control a room full of crying children. When papa and Uncle Inuyasha were finally able to calm them down, they were finally able to ask what was wrong. The humans told them that Aunty Kraehe left the base. They pleaded her not to go but she didn't acknowledge them. She just walked right by, ignoring them and left.

"It must have been the devil's child's work!!"

"The devil's child did it! It was the devil's child!!"

'Devil's child' has been my nickname to them since they found out that I was the child of the woman who nearly destroyed the whole planet.

After hearing that, both papa and Uncle Inuyasha turned around to me. When the humans saw me, they screamed in horror.

"The devil's child!!" they screamed when they saw me.

I hid behind the doors and kneeled down with my back up against the wall. I closed my eyes and I began to scan the area for Aunty Kraehe. I've already gotten used to the name and accepted the fact that they won't accept me so I had no time to curl up into a ball in the corner and cry. Papa and Uncle Inuyasha came into the room moments later and they closed the door to keep the humans out. They thought that I was crying the moment they saw me since after a moments have passed later, I felt Uncle Inuyasha's hand on my head. He stroke my head in comfort and I heard papa.

"Don't listen to those guys. They don't know you and what the heck do they mean by 'devil's child'? They shouldn't judge you by the wings on your back."

Well that's one way to explain the nickname.

"I'm not crying," I told them. They were surprise because I heard papa gasp in confusion and Uncle Inuyasha stopped stroking my head. I told them, "I'm looking for Aunty Kraehe." They didn't say anymore so I took that time to concentrate harder. I didn't take long till I gasped in horror and looked up at them. "She's heading for the castle!" Both of them were shocked and worried.

Uncle Inuyasha asked, "You mean she's going to Lust and the others by herself?"

"Or she's going to join them," Papa suggested. We looked at him and he noted, "Like how you were a few days ago."

They didn't waste time running to the door. Papa went running out as Uncle Inuyasha took a moment to tell me, "Kish, stay here!" Then he went running after him. Even though he told me to stay, I wanted to help. I don't know how but I wanted to help.

Besides, if it has anything to do with mama, I wanted to go.

So I did.

I went flying out of the base a few moments after I sensed papa and Uncle Inuyasha's aura leaving the base. As I was flying, I tried my best to remain behind them as best as I could. But as Aunty Kraehe's aura was closer and closer to the castle, I had a hard time. Still I tried my best to endure it. Mama is there and so is Aunty Kraehe. So I kept going. It didn't take long till I heard swords clashing and battle cries. I flew under the trees as I got closer and soon, I hid behind a tree and I peeked out to see the fight. I saw mama and papa fighting one on one and I saw Wrath fighting with Uncle Inuyasha the same way but with swords out. Lastly, I saw Aunty Kraehe but she was on the ground, under a tree resting. She was holding her torso as if she was in great pain but I didn't see any blood or anything. Another thing I noticed, I didn't see Greed, Sloth, or Sano.

I spoke too soon because moments after I laid witness to the fight before me, I sensed a dark presence behind me and I saw claws right in front of my face a moment later. The owner wasn't Greed or Sloth. I would have recognized the aura. The one behind me was an unfamiliar dark aura but I already knew who it was. Especially when he spoke to me.

"Don't say a word or your throat will be the first to be slashed."

I obeyed to Sano's words, mostly because I was terrified for my life. Then I heard him gasp by my ear. I tried to look at him from the corner of my eyes and I could see him staring in front of us with shocked eyes. I looked as well and I understood why he gasped. In front of us, I saw mama and papa lying on the ground but they weren't looking at each other like they wanted to kill each other. They were looking at each other with a sense of familiarity. Sure papa has his swords crossed over mama's throat and she has her claws flexed near his own throat but that didn't seem to mind them. They were just staring at each other despite their positions.

Then mama breathed out, "I know your face." Her hand relaxed and she uses it to gently touch his face. He didn't seem to mind as she looked like she's trying to figure out where she saw his face. "Right?" she asks. He didn't say anything. He seemed to be wondering the same thing.

Then I heard Sano growl.

Before I knew it, he moved his claw from my face and he pushed me into the open. Hearing me land on the ground caused the fighting to stop and for mama and papa to look at us. Everyone did. Then I felt Sano's foot on my back. He pushed me to the ground and it hurt. I whimpered but I looked up and Sano was glaring at papa.

"Get off her now or I'll kill this boy!!"

To prove his point, he summoned a yo-yo and he stretched it out. He then circled the yo-yo around my neck and I felt him grabbing the other end. He pulled and I was choking. I used my hands to try and pull it off but it was too tight and I was starting to hav a hard time breathing.

Aunty Kraehe screamed, "Kish!!" and I heard papa gasp in shock.

"S-Sano?" he asks. If Sano used a yo-yo as his weapon before he joined mama, then papa was only able to figure it out when he recognized Envy's weapon now and put two and two together; especially with the fact that Sano has been 'captured' by mama.

After papa realized Envy's identity, I heard two more gasps from both Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe. They didn't realize it either?

Moments later, I heard Sano greet, "Hello, big brother." I saw papa eyes widen in more shock and I saw mama just as shocked as well but she wasn't looking at Sano. She was looking at me.

Sano ordered again, "Now get off her!!" He tightened his hold on my neck and I whimpered louder.

Listening to him, papa slowly pulled his knives out of the ground and he got off mama. She watched him get off her. Then I heard Wrath chuckle in enjoyment.

"I think it's wise for you to drop your sword, dog," he said. I couldn't see but I knew that he was talking to Uncle Inuyasha. Seconds later, I heard a sword dropping to the ground and I heard someone stepping on it. "I will give the kid some credit. He took a hostage."

But I heard Sano tell him, "I'm not doing this to be praised, Wrath."

"Then why are you doing this?!" I heard papa ask. "Sano, what's gotten into you?!"

"Oh let's not go into the corny speeches," Sano told him. I saw papa flinch from the poison in Sano's words. Sano sounded heartless and cold. When he spoke again, the only emotion I could hear in his voice is boredom. "I heard enough of them for one day." Then I heard him chuckle. "Now what shall I do with him now?" I knew he was talking about me because seconds later, I felt his breath on my neck. "Shall I eat him right in front of you or should I strangle him? Either way, you get to watch him die." I was shivering now and I wanted to scream but I didn't have enough air in my lungs to do that. I was wondering on who was going to save me? I was stuck.

"Release him, Envy!"

Mama saved me.

Everyone looked at mama after she commanded that. She stood up and she looked serious and a bit angry. She told him, "Today was supposed to be a pick up but seeing that Kraehe doesn't wish to join us, we have no business being here. Besides, thanks to Kraehe, Greed and Sloth are badly wounded. White angel or not, angel feathers are poison to us. They won't last much longer and we'll lose them."

I heard Wrath growling in irritation. Then his sword being put away. "You're such a softy for children, Lust." Then I heard _swooshing_ sounds. I heard Wrath hitting something and then I heard someone crashing into a tree. It didn't take me long to know that Wrath hit Uncle Inuyasha into a tree. Then I didn't feel the string around my neck and Sano got off me. But as soon as he was off me, he kicked me in the side and I went flying. I was flying for a moment but then I felt two strong arms grabbing me. I recognized papa's touch.

"You can have that little brat!" Sano told him.

Papa shifted me so that he could carry me with one arm while his other hand reaches for Sano. "Sano, wait!" But Sano was already gone. I saw him teleport away. I quickly looked to the side of papa and mama was gone too. I turned around and Wrath was gone as well.

"Sano…"

I looked up at papa and he looks really sad and really hurt. I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged him. His attention must have turned to me because he I felt his other hand on my moments later. He thought that I needed the comfort after almost being killed but the one who really needed the comfort was him.

Then he went back to parent mode.

"What the heck were you thinking following us?!!" he scolded. I was sitting on a chair like an accused criminal and Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty were standing in the back ground watching.

We're back at the base and the humans were happy that Aunty Kraehe was back. They kept screaming over and over that they're happy and that the 'devil's child' didn't kill her when I went flying out. That was when they found out that I followed them instead of listening to them on staying behind. Papa decided to scold me in the kitchen.

I remained silent because I didn't have an answer. 'What could I have done when I arrived' is a very good question.

"We told you to stay and yet you disobey us by going off and nearly getting yourself killed by…" He didn't finish it. When I looked up at him, I could tell that he was thinking about Sano. He looked like he was in so much pain knowing that his brother, his own flesh and blood, has turned against him.

I started, "But I-"

But I was cut short when Uncle Inuyasha coughed. Papa and I looked at him and papa was confused. Uncle Inuyasha only shook his head as Aunty Kraehe stood next to him and looked at us. I got the message but I bet that papa didn't understood. I looked down at the ground again like the in-trouble child I was then. I heard papa let out a sigh to cool himself down.

He said, "I know that you want to help and I understand that waiting down here makes you unease but you have to keep out of danger." He kneeled down in front of me and I felt his hand on my head. I looked up at him and we both were looking at each other in the eye. I saw something in his when he spoke to me. "You're really young and none of us want you hurt. Especially me. I don't know about your uncle over there since he was willing to leave you for Lust."

"Hey!" Uncle Inuyasha called, angry to hear that. "I was seduced."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," papa told him. I knew that Uncle Inuyasha could have said something else but I think he's still thinking about papa's memory loss right now. Soon papa stood up and he ruffled my hair a bit. I took that as a sign that he's not mad anymore. He turned around and walked to the door. "I'm going to go scout on how the humans are surviving." He looked at Uncle Inuyasha when he did that and Uncle Inuyasha just nodded. Papa took that as permission to go.

"He needs something to distract him," Uncle Inuyasha says quietly. "The shock of his brother fighting against him is hard to take in." I couldn't agree more. I knew who Envy was the moment I saw him but I tried not to believe it. He was the first kid who wasn't scared of me and I think of him as a dear person. If I was hurt when I found out what happened to Sano, I could only imagine how papa is doing. I heard how much enthusiasm he used to have decreased because of Sano and I saw his agonizing eyes when he looked at me. But there was anything thing on my mind.

"Uncle Inuyasha, do you think what happened between mama and papa is a good thing?"

He looked at me confused as Aunty Kraehe's attention was towards me. "What do you mean?" he asked.

They must not have seen it. Aunty Kraehe was probably in too much pain to notice and Uncle Inuyasha was fighting with Wrath. Considering how strong Wrath is, I understand that he must have took all of Uncle Inuyasha's attention.

"When Sano found me, it was minutes before he pushed me to the floor. During that time, we both saw papa on top of mama. But the way they were looking at each other wasn't at all threatening. They were looking at each other with a sense of familiarity– like they remembered seeing the other before but can't place where." Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe let out a small, slow gasp in surprise when they heard that. "Is that a good thing?"

They looked at each other for a moment before looking away or they looked at me with sad, apologetic eyes. Uncle Inuyasha was looking at the ground and he scratched the back of his head for a bit. I took that as a sign as they don't think it's a good thing. Uncle Inuyasha read my thoughts again. "It's not that we don't think that it's a good thing. It's just that even if they did think that the other is familiar, from what we've observed we saw that Kisshu doesn't remember anything. I mean if he forgot everything that has to do with Ichigo, then he would at least remember a few memories with me or Kraehe. But he doesn't have small memories like that. As if his memories are being kept either deep inside of him or somewhere else. Right now, he's only reacting on what's familiar to him."

"But mama and papa looked at each other like they know the other. Maybe then things will get better when they realize that they actually love each other," I tried to say. I wanted desperately to change their minds because from these answers, I could tell that they already lost hope of them every being together again.

"Kish!" Uncle Inuyasha called me, sternly so that he can stop my sentence. He must have heard my thoughts again because he looked angry. "I don't want to hear it. This battle will end but not by words. We're beyond reasoning now." Then after that, he left the room, slamming the door on the way out. He's furious.

I looked at Aunty Kraehe, hoping that she could tell me differently but I saw something different. I saw Aunty Kraehe's eyes looking distant, like she was thinking of something that was taking her mind to a farther place. That was very curious.


	21. Scripture 5: His Reasons

**A/N: Another chapter and only Ichigo is in it. Oh well. I think I can live with that since in the next few chapters, Kisshu and Ichigo are not going to be in it at all.**

**Ichigo: I don't know if I should feel loved or insulted.**

**Tsukiko: Feel what you want. I don't care at the moment. Anyway… I do NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies that I used in my stories. I only come up with the ideas and the changes for all of them. I'm sorry that this chapter is short but it happens. There are chapters that are at least a page short and there are some that are thirty pages long. My 'Heaven and Hell' story is proof of that. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. I mean, really! I love everyone for reading my story but I would like to know what you think. Thank you and please enjoy!**

**Ichigo: Bye-bye.**

**Scripture 5: His Reasons**

When we arrived back at the castle, onee already had both Greed and Sloth lying on her bed and they were panting. There were at least five or seven feathers in each of them and both Greed and Sloth looked exactly as onee described the feathers to be; they both looked like they're in pain from poison. Onee didn't waste time to treat them. Wrath didn't help but she didn't seem to mind. She asked me to help because she knows that I'm willing to help. So I did. At least this was getting me closer to onee than Wrath. Onee pulled out all of the feathers out of Sloth, who had five, and she was pulling the sixth feather in Greed. She could touch it, which I was surprised about but I guess that if it's not puncturing your skin, you're okay. Wrath even proved my point when he picked one feather and was examining it while leaning on the wall next to the window. I was standing by onee's side with a bowl full of the bloody black feathers.

Then we started talking after onee pulled out the seventh and last feather. She hovered her hand over their wounds and her hand began to glow black. She moved it over each one slowly and moments later, Sloth and Greed's breathing began to calm down. She said, "They just need rest and some blood. I already scent demons to go and fetch some." When she meant by that, she meant that she commanded the demons to fetch some blood with her mind.

As Wrath continued to observe the feather he possessed, he asked, "What if the others already killed your demons?"

Onee already had an answer to that. "I told the demons to attack at different areas. There are only three people who can protect them. They will gather the blood Sloth and Greed need before they're all destroyed."

Then he asks, "Why did we leave?" I looked at him in surprise that he asked that. His eyes were on Onee as her hand stopped glowing and she removed it from Sloth's and Greed's bodies. "We had a winning chance after all," he reminded. "With Envy taking that kid hostage, we could have killed them all in defense for that child. So why did you tell us to leave?"

"My decisions are my own," she told him. I looked back at her and she didn't turn to look at him. She only said, "And I have the right to remain silent."

There was silence for a bit and I was surprised by it. I looked over at Wrath and he was staring at onee. After a few moments, he just got up and walked to the door, passing me in the process. He tossed the feather into the bowl I was holding and he said, "Whatever." Then he just left.

That was...very unusual for him.

Then onee let out a sigh and I looked at her as she said, "At least that he didn't blow off like usual. He's usually such a hot head sometimes." Then for one moment, I saw a face in her head. The same face that I saw on Wrath's face when she was going to bite that black angel. I was surprised that she had that image in her mind since her back was turned when it happened. But because she's able to seduce people into joining the dark side, she can see her victim's hearts. It's easier for her to know the heart by touching them and because she was in contact with that black angel, the black angel showed onee the golden eyes she saw on Wrath because it was the eyes of the man she's trying to bring back. That made me a little curious.

"Onee," I called. She looked at me and I asked, "Why is Wrath here? What's his reason for being here?"

Onee only smiled and she looked at the ground. "I don't remember the details that well but I know that Wrath wants to kill both Inuyasha and Kraehe. Especially Kraehe."

Just because I call her 'black angel', doesn't mean that I don't know her name so when I heard that, I was taking that as very suspicious. Because I still remembered that look Wrath had when she was about to be turned. He actually looked like he didn't want the black angel to become one of us. But not in revengeful, angry way. More like in a caring way.

Onee then looked at me and told me, "Don't let it bother you okay? We're fine with only the five of us deadly sins. Especially since there are only three and a half of them. Now can you be a dear and throw those feathers away. They make a mess when they lose their holy powers."

Onee wasn't kidding. When I went outside to throw them out, they turned to dust and they were flying around like ashes in the wind. I had to cover my face to make sure that they don't get in my eye or in my nose. Just because onee told me that they turn to ash when they ran out of holy power, I didn't want to take any chances. When they were out of the bowl, I had to wave my hands in front of myself like I smelled something revolting to keep them away. But while I was doing that, I saw something at the corner of my eyes.

When I looked up, I saw Wrath. He was using his wings to fly but he was only an inch off the ground and he was heading for the forest. I was watching him leave in suspicion and curiosity. I was wondering where he was going so I looked at him to get my answers. All I saw was that he sensed something and he's going after it. He sensed that black angel's aura. I was surprised to know that and before I knew it, he was lost in the sea of dead trees. So I followed him.

I followed him as far as I could so that he doesn't suspect me, not that it mattered anyway. When I was searching through him for my answers, he was concentrating more on where the black angel's aura was coming from and...he wanted to see her. I followed him as far as the Tokyo ruins. He stopped when he was on the side closer to the enemies' base. I hid behind a tree to hide and when I peeked out, I gasped. I saw the black angel and she was leaning on the building remains with an expression of deep sadness. When she noticed that Wrath was here, she gasped at the very sight of him.

"Mytho?" she asked.

What was the heck is going on here?!


	22. Book 7: Their Encounter

**A/N: Another chapter for all of you and I'm by myself because neither Kisshu or Ichigo are in this chapter. How sad. Oh well, this chapter might be a shocker.**

**I do NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies that I used in my stories. I only come up with the ideas and the changes. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. I'm still working on the next chapter so I will probably take some time before releasing the next chapter. Thank you and please enjoy!!!**

**Oh yeah! Kisshu will be showing up in the next chapter. Wahoo!!**

**Book 7: Their Encounter**

I wanted to ask Aunty Kraehe about the far off stare she had when Uncle Inuyasha got angry at me. I should have asked her right away but she been through so much with nearly being convinced to join mama's side and possibly almost got killed for rejecting her. So I didn't say a word. But when her stare really started to make me uneasy, I went to look for her and confront her. The only problem was that she was gone. I started to worry that she ran off to join mama after all but when I tried to detect her presence, she wasn't anywhere near the castle. She was near the Tokyo Graveyard so I decided to leave without telling Uncle Inuyasha or papa. There were apparently some demons attacking at different places at the same time. They got their hands full so it was the perfect distraction.

The reason why I called Tokyo 'Tokyo Graveyard' is because now it's nothing but the remains of the tall Tokyo buildings I remember seeing before all the war between us and mama. It's nothing but big boulders of stone, metal, rusted pipes sticking out, and dry lands. One foot step can create dust to fly in the air from the ground. I spotted a trail of footsteps on the ground and they came from the same direction of the base. I knew instantly it was Aunty Kraehe and it almost looked like to me that she wanted to take a walk through the Tokyo Graveyard. It deepened my curiosity. I soon found Aunty Kraehe before anyone else and she was leaning on a big boulder of a building. She looked really down and she was thinking tragically about something. I wondered if it was because mama used her control that she has on Aunty Kraehe to try and turn her against us. Aunty Kraehe told me that when mama turned both her and Uncle Mytho into angels to save their lives, they became her servants and they have to obey her.

The reason why I said that I found her before anyone else is because shortly after I found her, I sensed a very familiar and scary aura coming towards us really fast. Before I could warn Aunty Kraehe, Wrath already arrived and Aunty Kraehe gasped when she noticed him. I looked towards him and he looked so calm, which was very unusual.

"Hello, Kraehe," he greets, still just as calm.

Aunty Kraehe was just as shocked to see him here as I was. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly opened. She asks, "What are you doing here?" She pushes herself from the boulder just in case and he didn't seemed cautious by her actions like she might sprang out at him and attack him at any given moment.

He told her, "I didn't come to fight." Now I was confused but he quickly said, "Don't get me wrong, alright? I only came because you're alone and there is something I want to know without the audience of others." He took a short pause for Aunty Kraehe to say something but she didn't say a word. "That time, you had enough time to kill me before Lust stopped you. Why didn't you take the shoot?" I was surprised to hear this.

I looked at Aunty Kraehe and her confused expression relaxed. She answered, "It's because I couldn't take it. I didn't want to hurt you, Mytho." Right after she said that, Wrath started to laugh. Aunty Kraehe didn't seem insulted and stayed quiet to let him have his moment. She's used to having this reaction coming from both him and mama.

"You're still trying to get me back?" he asked Then he roared into laughter. She still wasn't insulted.

"I will bring you back, Mytho! Count on it" she told him. He stopped laughing.

"I won't go back," he told her. She seemed affected by that. "There is nothing for me to return to."

"There is, Mytho!" she told him, sounding a bit desperate. "There's Kish!" I widen my eyes at the sound of my own name. "There's him. He misses you, Mytho. So does Inuyasha and me. You can always return because we're right here. I'm always here for you." Then he laughs again and this time, she seems hurt by his laughter.

After a moment he asked, "Why would I come back for any of them? Or you?! What's so special about you?" Her eyes widen in pain for a moment before her bottom lip began to tremble.

Right there and then, I knew why she was always so sad. It was because she loved him.

Wrath stopped laughing and he has an evil smile on his face. "Thank you for answer my question, Kraehe. Now I have to go back home before my _lover_ notices that I'm gone." Then he turns around to walk away. After he leaves, I planned on appearing and trying to comfort Aunty Kraehe but what happened next changed my plans.

"Why didn't you kill me when you got the chance?" Wrath stopped walking after that Aunty Kraehe asked him that. "You had a few seconds before Inuyasha and Kisshu came and with your speed, you could have killed me easily if you wanted to." He didn't say anything. He just stood there and I could see tears starting to come to the surface from Aunty Kraehe's eyes, tears I haven't seen since Mytho left us. "Why did you leave?" she asks, now her voice whining, "Was it because you loved Ichigo so much that Lust's persuasion worked? That wasn't Ichigo, Mytho! You knew as well as I that Ichigo would never hurt us!" Then those tears began to fall down her face and her voice started from just asking questions with a desperate voice to yelling in a desperate matter. "Why do you want to kill Inuyasha and me? Was it something that I did? What did I do wrong?! Mytho, please tell me!!"

Then before I could even blink, Wrath was right in front of her. Aunty Kraehe gasped in surprised and took a step back from the sudden appearance but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. If I had blinked, I would have missed Wrath's other free hand rising to Aunty Kraehe's face and cupping her cheek before kissing her lips. When I saw this, I was deeply surprised. Wrath just suddenly kissed Aunty Kraehe! She only stood there, astonished by this action. She must have been just as shocked as I was or more.

When Wrath pulled away from her, his hand start stroking her cheek, removing the tears on her face. His forehead leans against hers and he answers, "The reason I left was because I fell in love with the raven princess and with her raven sword, she pierced my heart into multiple pieces." Then he was going to kiss her again. But right before his lips kissed hers again, he thought better of it and stopped.

Without another word, he let her go and turned around to walk away. He just walked away and Aunty Kraehe didn't say a word. She only stood where she was as he walked away. Me, I moved.

As soon as Wrath was out of sight, I ran for it. I felt like I just saw something really personal like someone who accidently stumbled on somebody while changing– mama used to say that every time we arrive at something awkward. But when I ran, I didn't run back to the base, I ran a bit deeper into the forest and stopped for a breather. I needed to calm down before going back to papa and Uncle Inuyasha. Though they are going to be mad at me for leaving again, if they noticed my absence. But as I tried to calm down, I was thinking about what just happened. Aunty Kraehe told me that she thinks that Uncle Mytho left because he was in love with mama but the answer coming from his mouth tells a different story.

I remember mama telling me a story that both Uncle Mytho and Aunty Kraehe used to perform to. It was the story of a monster raven and a beautiful prince. The monster raven possessed a girl who was in love with the prince and she wanted the prince for herself. In the end to save the world from the raven, the prince pierced his heart to seal away the raven and the girl as well. It was supposed to be a tragedy. But with this knowledge, Wrath's answer is confusing. I'm sure that the raven princess never pierced his heart by her own hand.

Before I knew it, I heard a boom.

_Boom_


	23. Scripture 6: Wrath's Real Reason

**A/N: Ugh! Finally! I'm done! Hooray for that!**

**Taruto: Took you long enough.**

**Tsukiko: He's just angry that he doesn't have to appear in this story for a very long period of time. Be happy that you have that scene in Messages in Dreams.**

**Kisshu: Hehe, you had a little make out session with Pudding.**

**Pudding: And you had a make out session with Ichigo. Touché!**

**Tsukiko: -rolls eyes- Anyway, I do NOT own TMM or the songs or the movies I use in my stories. Only the ideas and the changes. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming. Thank you and please enjoy!!**

**And Kisshu. Taruto! Please do not start anything.**

**Scripture 6: Wrath's Real Reason**

After I saw that kiss that Wrath gave to the woman he claimed he will kill one day, I just left. I couldn't stand the sight of it. I turned around and I flew away to lessen the amount of noises I could have made. When I was far enough away, I tried to breath. That kiss was a big shock to me. Onee told me that Wrath wanted two people dead, one of them being that female black angel. That's why he's with us. Seeing that almost felt like he was betraying us, kissing someone like that.

Then I remembered onee. I gasped in realization when I thought about what could happen if she knew about this encounter. If she hears about Wrath going off to kiss the enemy, she'll be heartbroken. Onee is a very emotional person and this could probably destroy her. She would feel like Wrath not only betrayed the bond they have, she would also feel like she was being used and lied to. She would get hurt...

I got angry when I realized this. I could feel the anger and the hatred boiling inside me from Wrath's betrayal. How dare he hurt her like that! What has she done to betray him?!

I decided to punish him for his crimes and the only way to repay that is by death. Wrath will die. He doesn't deserve to be with onee any longer or to even look at her!

I went back a little bit because I could feel Wrath's aura and he was no longer with that black angel. We were both deep in the forest and no one else was near. It was perfect.

"Wrath!" I called, as soon I saw him.

I was in front of him so he stopped walking and looked at me, a bit surprised. I was angry.

"What do you want?" he asks. Hearing his voice made my blood boil. Then he asks, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Wrath!" I yelled. He could tell that I was furious. "What the hell were you doing with the enemy?"

He didn't waste time to ask me, "Did Lust sent for you or did you follow me?"

"Doesn't matter," I answered, "because it doesn't change the fact that you betrayed onee!" His eyes widen for a moment. He knew that I saw him with that black angel and what they were doing together.

"Who I kiss is my own decision," he told me. "Lust wouldn't care, especially since she kissed other guys besides me, remember?" He was trying to convince me that my anger is misplaced. That I shouldn't be getting angry at him for doing something that onee does hundreds of times but onee is different compared to him. He would only get angry about it but onee would break completely if she heard about this.

"Just shut up!" I told him. "You have no right to compare yourself to onee! You two are completely different! For what you did, I will kill you! Prepare to die, Wrath!"

Wrath laughs at that. He seems a bit excited and arrogant about this. "You think you can kill me, brat?" he asks, pulling out his sword.

It's true that he is stronger than me and I might actually get killed but I don't care. All I cared was about onee and relieving her of a pain I hope she won't have to feel.

I summoned my yo-yo and Wrath puts on an evil smile of pleasure. "You truly are naïve, boy." After that, I prepared a blast. As soon as I created it, I launched it at him. Wrath was strong, like I said because he cut the blast right in half with his sword and it hit on both sides of him on the ground, creating a loud boom.

_Boom_

After it exploded, Wrath came charging at me and I dodged it. He sliced the ground and I used the yo-yo to reach for a tree. By the time Wrath got his sword out of the ground, I was swinging myself to the top of the tree. He came jumping after me moments later. As I fought him, I learned a few things. With that sword, he's deadly. I only just started to really use my yo-yo so we're not equal. However, our flexibility, our speed, and our agility are the same. So as soon as I landed on a branch for about the seventh time and he was still on the ground, I launched another blast at him. Instead of cutting it, he only raised his sword up to block it. Right after sending the blast, I sent my yo-yo. As soon as the blast exploded on his blocked sword, I used my yo-yo to grab his sword and I pulled it from his grasp as quick as I could. He didn't expect that and I was able to pull his sword from his hands. He glared at me when I grasped his sword but I threw both of our weapons on the ground and I charged at him. His eyes widen for a moment before I was just about to punch him. Not that it mattered anyway. He ducked before I could touch him.

He was going to kick me so that I could trip but I jumped up before his legs touched me. I flipped over to land behind him and I was going to kick him but he backed away. Fighting hand-in-hand combat and we were even. I tried to hit him, he dodged just in time. He tried to hit me and I dodged his attack. But then after a while, I was able to touch him. He was going to pummel me down with his left so what I did was I blocked it with my left hand. As soon as our skins touched, I gasped from the knowledge I suddenly gained from his touch; a secret that only onee knew when she had her memories.

I was so surprised that I asked him, "You left because you thought Kraehe and Inuyasha were having a relationship…when you loved her?" His eyes widen to the size as entree plates. Then came the anger.

He created a blast with his left hand and by the time I realized that, he hit my left shoulder with it.

"AAAHHH!!" I screamed, flying back and hitting a tree. I landed on the ground and I was in a lot of pain. My back ached from the impact of the tree but the worst pain of all was the burn on my left shoulder. I was gasping from that pain as I looked at it. It's red and black, the colors of his anger. At that moment, looking at the wound, I realized just how far I pushed him.

I looked up and he was only several feet from me. His face showed extreme anger and I believe even the bravest man on this dying planet would run screaming for mommy by now. I was even terrified by how he looked.

"Get the hell out of my head!!" he yells, his voice deep with anger. "You tell me that I have no right to bring Lust into our conversations when you have no right to go looking through my head to answer your damn questions! No right at all!!" His hands were glowing red by then and right there and then I knew that I was done for. But right when he was going to give me the final blow, someone suddenly came out of hiding and stood before me.

"You leave Sano alone!!"

It was Kish. My eyes widen when I saw him. The only thing I could think of when I saw him was 'Are you an idiot?!'


	24. Book 8: Getting Uncle Mytho Back

**Book 8: Getting Uncle Mytho Back**

I didn't know what the heck I was thinking! I just heard the big boom and I sensed two black auras fighting one another. I could have run. I could have run to Aunty Kraehe and tell her that there are two demons fighting each other or I could have informed both papa and Uncle Inuyasha. Instead I ran to the fight myself and I saw both Sano and Wrath fighting each other. They were fighting each other in hand to hand combat when I arrived. I stood there and watched. Mostly because I was worried about Sano's well being since he is fighting one of the scariest, strongest, and powerful demons I know. The other reason was because I was confused on why they were fighting.

Then when Sano grabbed Wrath's arm and his expression changed to shock, I was just as shock when he asked Wrath if he left because the real reason was because he was in love with Aunty Kraehe. If that was the truth then it explained his answer to Aunty Kraehe when he kissed her. He fell in love with Aunty Kraehe but when he thought that maybe she was in love with Uncle Inuyasha, that could explain why he walked away every time something like that happened when he was Uncle Mytho or he just looked really sad. It could also explain whe he accepted mama's offer of revenge and became Wrath.

But right after Sano and I figured that out, Wrath got furious and he blasted at Sano. I gasped when I saw Sano flying to a tree. I was very scared when I saw him like that and when I saw that burn on his arm, I was horrified. Wrath was very scary when he was yelling at Sano but I knew that if something doesn't happen soon, Wrath was going to kill Sano. I couldn't allow that to happen. I just had to protect him. We're blood after all. So I ran in between both Wrath and him and stood in Wrath's way.

"You leave Sano alone!!" I screamed when I stood in front of him. Wrath was surprised to see me and I was terrified. Sano pushed him to extreme anger mood and here I am standing before him. I might as well put a big sigh on me that says, 'Kill me right now! I want to die'.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wrath asked me.

I was shaking when I was standing in his presence. That I could tell because everything was vibrating. Still I told him, "I won't allow you to hurt Sano, Wrath! I protect him!"

Then his expression confused me. He put on a grin and asked, "Oh? How do you intend to do that when he's not here?"

I turned around after he asked me that and I saw that Sano wasn't behind me anymore. He was gone and I was so scared to notice that he disappeared. Next thing I knew, I felt a foot hit me in the stomach and I went hitting the tree Sano hit first behind me. I was already in aching pain when I began to fall to the ground. My back was aching really bad as well as my stomach. I was starting to cry because it hurt so much but I tried to deal with it. Then I felt Wrath picking me up and he forced me to lie on my back. By the time I looked up at him, his hands grasped my neck and he squeezed.

Wrath looked crazy as he said, "I waited a long time for this moment. Now I can kill you and mama won't be here to save you." That time, I did wanted to cry. Not because of the pain but because of the mention of mama. Mama only saved me that one time out of a whim. Now she won't come for me because she doesn't even remember me.

Before I was ready to pass out, I saw a big white and red dog pop out of nowhere and it pounced right onto Wrath. It pushed him off of me and I instantly started coughing. I tried to breathe to get air back in my lungs and it burned. Each breath I took caused my lungs to hurt more.

"Kish!"

That was Aunty Kraehe and when I looked up a bit, I saw two people standing before me– both Aunty Kraehe and papa. When I heard roars and slashing, I looked up a little more and pass the people in front of me to see Wrath fighting with Uncle Inuyasha's true form, a giant kirema anima dog.

Then I heard, "What the heck were you thinking?!" Papa was scolding me again. "Didn't I tell you anything about going off on your own into danger?! You're just a kid! What could you do by yourself?!"

"Kisshu!" Aunty Kraehe called, scolding him as well. "He was nearly killed! Cut him some slack."

"I wonder how he ended up like that!" papa yelled. I knew his attention was turned to me because he yelled at me again. "You can't keep running off into danger like that! You were nearly killed, Kish!" Then I started to cry for real. Tears were falling out of my eyes and they landed on the ground like rain.

"I'm sorry," I told him, my voice pitchy from my crying. Then I did what every kid did, sob and scream.

I shouldn't cry but I was scared. I was really, really scared. I actually thought I was going to die.

Then I felt papa's arms around me. He pulled me into a hug and his hold was tight. "I already lost my little brother. Don't make my day any more stressful than it already is."

Poor papa…

Knowing that his brother decided to fight against him is hard and it's painful I can understand. But I don't think I can understand the confusion he has when he noticed that mama looks familiar and he can't figure out why. I can only imagine that it might be driving him up the wall by just thinking about it.

"I was looking for Aunty Kraehe," I told him. I felt his chest jolt in a gasp. He looked down at me and I looked up at him. "But I didn't sense her in the lair so I went to look for her outside. That was how I ran into Wrath. I wanted to ask how she was doing." He then looked at her in confusion as she was looking at me, a little shocked.

_Roar_

When we heard that, it wasn't Uncle Inuyasha's roar. We looked and now Wrath looked like a vicious monster as he was wrestling with him now. Aunty Kraehe looked back at me and she asked, "What happened that made him this angry?"

I looked up at her and I answered, "Wrath and Sano were fighting." Papa's eyes went wide when he heard that. I had an idea what he was going to say if I didn't speak again. "But as they were fighting, Sano revealed the real reason why Uncle Mytho went with them." This new information distracted them for a bit. "The real reason why Uncle Mytho left was because he thought Aunty Kraehe and Uncle Inuyasha were in a relationship when Uncle Mytho already loved Aunty Kraehe so much." When I said that, Aunty Kraehe's eyes were wide and papa looked at her in surprise.

Then she suddenly turned to the fight and she watches Uncle Inuyasha and Wrath continue their fighting. I look up as well and Uncle Inuyasha has a few scratches on him and blood is dripping on his fur, staining the white and turning his red fur into a darker shade of red. Wrath has a few scratches himself but Uncle Inuyasha looked worst than him. Then Aunty Kraehe moved. She got up and began to take steps towards them and I got worried. I felt papa tensing up as well but we both just sat in the background to watch as Aunty Kraehe continued to walked towards the fight and they didn't notice.

Uncle Inuyasha was going to tear Wrath to shred with his long claws but Wrath dodges it and grabs the paw. Uncle Inuyasha only had a moment to see this as Wrath pulled him over his shoulder and sent him flying. Uncle Inuyasha went flying into a couple of trees and knocked them down. When he landed on the ground, he didn't get up. His form glowed white and then he was in his miniature kirema anima size. I gasped in concern because when he's in that form, he is deeply weakened. I haven't seen him in that form willingly in a long time, since before the war started. I only see him like that when he's extremely exhausted or wounded greatly. However, I was able to see him lifting his head up to look at Wrath. That was partially a good sign because it means that he's alive. Wrath had a wicked, crazy smile on his face as he lifted his hand up. His nails grew really long and he flexed his claws. He's going to deliver the final blow. He then charges at Uncle Inuyasha and I had half a mind to scream to him but Aunty Kraehe beat me to it.

"I love Mytho!!"

Wrath stopped running and his eyes widen in shock of hearing that as his smile was gone. The three of us, Uncle Inuyasha, papa, and I, just watched as Wrath slowly lowered his claw and looked up towards Aunty Kraehe. By then, she was right in front of him and her arms wrapped around him. He froze up and she held him a little longer before speaking again.

"I was never in a relationship with Inuyasha," she told him. His eyes were still shocked as she continued. "The only person that I will always love more than anyone is you and you alone, Mytho."

He looked down at her and grab her. He pushed her away and she looks at him in confusion while he took steps back away from her. "Liar!" he yelled. "You're only saying that to distract me from killing your _real_ lover!"

Aunty Kraehe tried to tell him, "Inuyasha is not my lover, Mytho. I love you. I would never betray the love I have for you because there is no man on this earth or in three worlds that could ever have my heart. My heart belongs to you and you alone."

"Liar!!" he screams again, but this time he sounded almost scared. She wasn't expecting that as he lifts his hand up and grabs the side of his face. He almost looks like he lost his mind when he says, "It's not true. It's not true. It's not true." He mutters that over and over a little longer before Aunty Kraehe spoke again.

"But it is, Mytho!" she told him, desperately.

"No it's not!" he yells. Then his legs got weak. He collapsed to the floor and he repeated, "It's not true, it's not true, it's not true, it's not true."

Then Aunty Kraehe walks towards him. When she stood before him, she asked, "Remember that time five years ago? It was a time similar to this when we were in the theatres." I could see that his eyes widen in remembrance this time. Then she kneeled down before him and added, "My spirit was going to be stolen but you stepped in front of me like a brave prince and your spirit was stolen instead. You were a kirema anima and you were being manipulated to kill both me and Ichigo. But you didn't." Her hands rise up to his face and she cupped his face. She made him look at her and he did. "No matter what happens and no matter what crimes you committed, I will always love you. I've always have." Then she kissed him. Her eyes were closed and her lips lightly pressed against his. When he moved, his hands lowered a bit and his eyes were half way closed. When he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, a big, bright, white light shined from him. I had to cover my eyes for a moment when that bright light shined but when it faded away and it was safe to see, I was shocked to see what happened.

Aunty Kraehe was still kissing Wrath but he wasn't Wrath anymore. Instead of a black outfit that I was used to seeing him wear, he's wearing a white outfit, sort of. He has white tights on instead of black and his top is blue with golden trimmings. He has a white cape and a sword resting on his side. He has white dancing shoes and a golden crown on his head as if he's a prince. Then instead of black bat wings on his shoulder blades, he has white angel wings. I haven't seen that form in so long. Wrath turned back into Uncle Mytho.

Then Aunty Kraehe broke the kiss. When she backed away and looked at him, she was surprised by his form as well. He looked down at her and his eyes weren't red anymore. They were the same golden eyes he used to have before becoming Wrath. He was really back and Aunty Kraehe was both shocked and amazed by it. He on the other hand was smiling at her; a warm and genuine smile.

"I heard you, Kraehe," he told her, softly like a gentle prince.

Then she couldn't hold it any longer. She smiled and began to cry. "Mytho!!" she screams, jumping on him and hugging him. He didn't mind as he hugged her back. She sobbed for a moment before telling him, "I'm so glad your back!"

He strokes her back in comfort and told her, "I'm glad as well." Then she pulled away from him and he looked down at her. They kissed again in the pure joy of being with the other again.

From what I saw, I could see Uncle Inuyasha slightly smiling from the scene. He looked just as happy I was that we finally got our friend back.

"Ichigo…?"

I looked up at papa when he said that he looked deeply confused. From his expression, I could tell that he must be wondering where he heard that name before. Sure I said it before when he first woke up with amnesia but now he looks like he knows the name but can't place where he heard it. It didn't matter to me. I was too happy to care at the time. So I hugged him.

I could tell he was confused when he asked, "Kish, what are you hugging me for?"

"I'm happy," I told him. I looked up and I smiled. "We finally got Uncle Mytho back. I'm very happy right now."


	25. Book 9: Pain and Suffering

**Book 9: Pain and Suffering**

Uncle Mytho was very lively compared to how I remember him actually behaving.

He was on his knees and he was bowing to me. "I am so sorry for trying to kill you," he apologized.

After we got him back, we took him to the base and because of his new look and his new eyes, the humans didn't recognize him. They only stared at him in wonder. But then one human kid grabbed my clothes and tried to pull me from the others. I yelled for him to let me go and next thing I knew, Uncle Mytho grabbed me and pulled me away from the human kid. He told them to leave me alone and from the sound of his voice, they knew who he was. They asked papa, Aunty Kraehe, and Uncle Inuyasha why they would let him in because he is the most vicious of us all. All they did was walk away from the screaming and wailing humans and walked into the healing room. Only in that room can we have some privacy from the soundless doors.

I walked up to Uncle Mytho and I patted his head. He looked up at me and I told him, "You don't need to apologize. You're back and that's all that matters." Then I hugged him. I felt tears peeking out from the corner of my eyes and I was smiling. "I'm so happy you're back." Then I felt his arms wrap around me to hug me back. Papa, Aunty Kraehe, and Uncle Inuyasha only smiled at us.

"EEEYYYYAAA!!!"

Then the humans were screaming.

We all looked towards the doors in surprise of hearing that. I may have said that the doors are sound proof but not when the humans are screaming at the top of their lungs. We can hear that.

I heard papa curse, "Damn witch! Doesn't she ever give us a fricken break?!" Then he was running out the door and Aunty Kraehe and Uncle Inuyasha followed after him.

Uncle Mytho looked down at me and said, "Stay in here, okay?" He didn't wait for me to answer. He let go of me and ran out to follow the others. He also closed the door and I was left alone in the room. I stared at the door a moment longer before yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"I need to get some sleep," I told myself, walking over to the corner of the room. There it's quieter than sleeping right next to the door and it's dark. I sat down at the corner first and then laid down to allow sleep to take over my mind and body.

I had a bad dream. I saw the ruins of Tokyo Graveyard, or at least the shapes of them. Everything was black and the skies were red. It was like every object is black and the background like the sky is red. Even the ground was black. But there was one thing that wasn't red or black. Black maybe but not completely. His outfit was black but his skin was pale white, like mama's. But his left shoulder was red and it has black burnt marks on it. He was holding his shoulder and wincing in pain. He was sweating and he was panting. It took me a while to recognize him. I could sense that he was familiar but I couldn't tell where I saw him before. The burnt mark on his shoulder revealed his identity to me. It was Sano and he was in a lot of pain and he appeared to be hiding in the ruins of Tokyo Graveyard. I was greatly worried about his well being and then I saw something…surprising.

Sano leaned the back of his head against the stone wall and he was panting to deal with the pain. "Onee…" he called. He was refereeing to mama. "Please find me," he pleaded. But then his tough character dissolved and his eyes revealed deep emotional pain then physical pain. He almost looked like he was going to cry. "Big brother…" Now he's referring to papa and I felt pity. Despite the fact that he claims to hate his brother, he still cares. But if he still cares, then why did he leave?

Then his wound took a turn to the worst. His eyes widen in more pain and he was gritting his teeth in the aching pain of his shoulder. I started screaming but he couldn't hear me. He was panting again and then he fell to the side, giving…up…

"SANO!!" I screamed as soon as I woke up. I sat up and I saw the familiar healing room before me. Everyone I knew resting in the healers to increase their blood and each machine looked like they were working in proper order. I was panting from the shock of Sano dying and my face was covered in sweat. That was when I decided. I had to find Sano and find him fast.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. At the edge of the Tokyo Graveyard where mama's castle should be, I sensed a very weak, dark aura. After getting my destinations, I ran to the door. I opened it slowly in case papa or anyone was there. None of them were so I stepped out. Right when I did, a rock flew right in front of me. I took a step back and I looked to where the rock came from. It was thrown by that same human child from before.

"Get out of here!" he screamed. "Go back to your mother, you devil's child! You do nothing but bring pain and suffering!! And now you bring back a monster!!"

I was hurt by his words and then he started throwing more rocks at me. I dodged them and I used my wings to fly out of there instead. He was screaming for me to get out and never come back. I tried to ignore him because I had other things on my mind.

I flew as fast I could to Sano's aid, all the while thinking of how idiotic I was. How could I have leave or even sleep with the fact that Sano is hurt?! If it weren't for him, we would probably not have gotten Uncle Mytho back. He was a big help and look at how we repay him. Not to mention that if he died and it was Uncle Mytho's doing, papa might be greatly upset and Uncle Mytho will feel guilty. Neither of them should suffer for this.

I flew to the edge of Tokyo Graveyard and I followed to where I sensed the weak, dark aura from. Sano must have been hiding because when I found the aura, it was in a cave created from the remains piling over each other. I looked through the hole and I saw Sano inside, panting just like my dream. Actually, he looked exactly as he did in my dream.

"Sano!" I called. He looked up at me and gasped. Then he got cautious. He started to move away and I told him, "Please don't leave!" I climbed inside and said, "I want to help."

Sano stopped moving away and he asked, "What help could the likes of you be to me?" I was struck when I heard those words. What could I do? I have no healing powers to heal him or any kind of powers. All I could do is fly. I still didn't back down.

"I'm alone," I answered. "I swear I am. Demons attacked and papa and the others are trying to stop them. I came because I wanted to see if you were alright."

He looked away and said, "I am perfectly fine so you can go home and cry to daddy!" His words were bitter.

"I will go," I told him. "But I will be right back." He looked at me, surprised and I answered to his unspoken question. "You need medical treatment for that wound. It's really bad burn." Then before he try to tell me different, I turned around and climbed out of the hole.

"Wait!" he yelled, trying to stop me but I was already flying back to the base to get the first aid kit I'm sure we have in the healing room. But on the way back, I heard a soft…

_Boom_

I stopped and look around for where it came from. Then I saw a small funnel of smoke rising up to the sky. Then it was gone before I could really place where it came from. At the moment, I didn't care. Sano was still hurt and investigating where that boom came from is not going to heal his wound any faster. So I continued on my way to the base.

When I arrived, I was a little scared to enter. I was scared that papa and the others noticed that I wasn't there and might get angry with me once I arrive. The other reason is because those humans I know will try to attack me again. I get nervous every time I enter the base but I always had someone with me. Now I'm entering on me own. But I realized that the longer I stayed standing in front of the entrance, uncertain if I should go in or not, the more pain Sano will be in. Besides, what he has is a mid way between a second degree burn and a third degree burn. It has to be treated immediately. So I entered with that thought.

But the moment I entered, a rock hit me in head. I fell to the ground and look up, despite my head starting to spin from the hit. It was the little human boy again and this time, he had more people. I was confused as they were staring at me with accusing eyes.

"You sent them to their deaths!!" the little boy screamed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

A man screamed, "Because you were gone, they went to go look for you but they haven't returned. For you to come back alone must mean that they are dead!"

"They're dead! They're dead! They're dead!!" a woman screeched.

I was surprised to hear that. Then that means that the _boom_ I heard earlier must have come from papa or the others, or worst mama. What other reason would they be sending blasts at each other?

Then more rocks were thrown at me. I covered myself and flew to the healing room. More rocks were thrown at me and I was able to dodge every one of them. As soon as my hands touched the healing room doors, I opened them and quickly closed it. Rocks were being banged at the door as I leaned on the door like I was trying to help support it up. After a moment, I went to the cupboards and looked for a first aid kit. I know that we have one because we use it all the time when we have serious or life threatening wounds. All of those wounds were battle injuries.

As I was looking for the first aid kit, my head was beginning to throb and I was spinning. There were times when I was aiming for the handle but I missed it and when I'm on the ground and I'm walking, I'm walking crocked. It was hard to focus but I tried as best as I could. I needed to find the first aid kit. It was my only goal.

When I found it, I grabbed it and quickly open the door. I zoomed out of the healing room, rocks flying at me. I was able to dodge them but the more I concentrated on getting to the exit, the more my head ached. I was finally able to exit the base and I flew back to Sano at the same pace. But as I was flying back to him, I heard screaming. That one scream sounded like mama.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" I heard.

I stopped flying and looked to the side where I heard that scream. "Mama?" I asked. I didn't waste time flying towards the scream.

I arrived in the middle of the forests and as I got closer, I sensed other auras as well; papa's, Uncle Inuyasha's, Aunty Kraehe's, and Uncle Mytho's. It was in the middle of the forest and I thought that all of our fights have been in forests lately. I just wanted to have a quick look at what was happening. I'm already in enough trouble with running to fights and for running off without telling anyone because I was worried about Sano. If I get involve in this fight, papa will kill me before mama does. But when I looked out from behind a tree and I saw them, they weren't fighting. Papa's team was prepared for any attacks while mama was ticked off and she was alone.

"Where is he?!" she asks, or demands. Her eyes were dangerously red and her fangs were long in the most threatening way I ever saw them. "Where is my little brother?!"

My eyes widen at that and my heart fell. She's looking for Sano. It's only natural for her to do that but my chest started to hurt really bad after she asked that.

Then papa got angry.

"We don't know," he answers. "And if I did know, I wouldn't tell you! He's my little brother, Lust! You stole him from me!" My chest hurt even more when I heard that as well.

"You stole Wrath from me!!" Lust screamed, her voice getting pitchy. Then her eyes were filled with tears and they no longer showed anger. They showed pain, deep mental pain. Papa gasped in surprised when he saw her like that. Her voice was softer as she called them, "Liars. You're all liars. You did something to Envy and now he's gone. Like how you stole Wrath." She looked at Uncle Mytho then. "Why, Wrath?" she asks, almost pleading. He even looked affected by her pain expression but he looked back at her with guilt. Then she falls on her knees and she starts crying. Seeing her like that made my chest ache even more and it made me want to go to her and comfort her. She admitted, "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone." Then she started sobbing even more. "Why is everyone leaving me? Why?!" Papa looked affected by that and I turned around.

I didn't want to look at her anymore. Not like that. It hurts too much. Even if I did go to her and try to comfort her, it will only bring more confusion to her and to papa. More pain and suffering…


	26. Scripture 7: His Warm Aura

**Scripture 7: His Warm Aura**

I had no idea what the hell Kish was thinking!

First he saved me from Wrath and I run away as my repayment to him. Then I made sure that my dark aura was really low and he still found me! He surprised the crap out of me when he suddenly appeared, finding me before onee did. Then he tells me no harm and he goes off to get a first aid kit! That little brat is weird. But with nothing else better to do, I stayed where I was and waited. When he came back with a first aid kit, he was surprised I stayed where I was.

"Sano..." he breathed out, surprised. He pushed the first aid kit in and then crawled in. "You stayed."

I reminded him, "You did run off before I could stop you. I can hardly move so what other choice do I have." That was partially a lie and partially the truth. I can hardly move but if I really wanted to, I can but it will be painful. "But don't get any bright ideas!" I told him quickly. "Because there is no way that I'm going back to that man!" Then he laughed. I looked at him in surprise and he was laughing. Was it something I said?

"I don't expect that," he said after calming down. I raised a brow at him as he opened the white first aid kit and he started to rummage through it. All the while, I was still confused.

But then I noticed something. As he was rummaging, I saw something on his head. I saw a black and purple bruise and some drops of blood. It was near the hair line so his hair was pretty much covering it but that looked a really bad wound. Not life threatening, if treated early. Did my brother hit him or was it onee? It looked pretty fresh and I was sure that he didn't have that when he found me the first time. But he did take a while to come back...How far is their base from us?

Kish took out a black bottle that the label said is called 'Hydrogen peroxide.' I never heard of that but as he poured it on a white clothe, he started dabbing it on my wound and it stung.

"OUCH!!!" I screamed as I felt the sizzling sensation of it. I pulled my shoulder back and asked, "What the hell is that?! It hurts!!"

He only said, "I'm sorry but it's supposed to help." He shows me the label in case I didn't see it and he explains, "It's called Hydrogen Peroxide. It's a very popular earth product that helps kill germs on wounds."

"It's the worst earth product I think!" I told him. "I'm surprised that you even have this stuff. Hasn't earth been on the verge of extinction for months now?"

"It stings, yes," he says, ignoring my question of how he got it. "But it keeps the wound from getting infected."

All I said was, "It it works so well then why not use it on your wound?" He looked at me confused and surprised when I said that.

"What wound?"

I raised my good arm and my hand reached for his hair. He winced when I just barely touch his skin and I told him, "This wound."

Then he moves my hand and says, "It's only a bruise. Hydrogen peroxide doesn't work on bruises. Only open cuts." Then his eyes widen before I could mention that his bruise is slightly bleeding. He gasps in realization and he says, "I am so sorry but hydrogen peroxide doesn't work on burns. I need an ice pack!" When I heard that, I was shocked. Then I got angry.

He started rummaging through his first aid kit again and I asked him, "I just went through that pain for nothing?!" He jumped when I yelled and he bowed to me a moment later. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Then he sat up and continued to look through his kit. As he was doing that, my eyes haven't left his bruise. It was really starting to bother me and I knew that I will regret this later.

I raised up my good hand and I gently touched his bruise. He had a white bag in his hand when he winced from my touch. "Sano?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"You're half of what I am," I muttered. He stared at me, surprised to hear that.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. If I remember from past experiences, my hand would glow green as my powers were working on him. From his silence, I guessed that my healing powers must be working but I only had so little left. When I was on empty, I stopped and pulled my hand away. I leaned back on the ruins and I was panting. I opened my eyes and looked back at Kish. He was surprised as he gently touched his wound and he didn't wince when he just barely touch it. When he pulled his hand back, his dried blood was on them. From my point of view, it looked better and less life threatening. Now he only has a purple and green bruise on his head. I could tell that he was confused by what just happened.

"Just because we're demons, doesn't mean that we can't heal," I told him. He looked back at me and I was taking a moment of breath. I was tired but I explained, "People like me, we have the power to heal. Hits from humans can be healed instantly. Purer attacks like when that black angel attacked Greed and Sloth, take a little longer to heal but attacks from our own kind take a lot of power to heal. You're at least half of what I am so I guess my powers work on you but since you're half angel, I was unable to heal your wound complete. Judging by how it was able to heal as much as it did means that you were attacked by a human." I looked at him for a reaction and he was only stunned by what I said. From that alone, I could see that I was right.

But then he changed the subject. "Was that why you were resting here? You were trying to gather your energy to heal your own wound."

"Kind of," I answered, allowing the subject to be changed. "I was also waiting for onee. While I was resting, I figured that if I healed my self, even a little bit it could lessen the chance of onee having a complete heart attack when she sees me like this." Then I realized what I just said. I quickly told him, "Onee didn't abandon me! She's just delayed with treating Greed and Sloth. Your black angel friend did attack them and her heavenly powers are like poison."

"I believe you."

I was surprised to hear that. When I looked at him, he looked...sad. He still held that white bag and I saw the label say 'instant ice pack'. He turned to the side so that his back was leaning against the wall. I was curious on what he meant so I looked and I saw his reason. He still explained it to me.

"On the way here, I saw mama and papa fighting and mama looked really sad. She was sad because Wrath left her and you were missing." When he said that, I also knew that he was only sad because onee no longer cares for him.

"You're crazy!" I told him. He only lifted his eyes up to look at me as I reminded him, "Onee is not your mama anymore. She's my older sister! She doesn't even remember you so stop feeling such idiotic feelings towards her. You're acting really selfish because everyone thinks you're the most precious thing in the world and when one person doesn't care anymore, you act like the world is going to end!"

Then I heard whimpering.

I looked back at him and he was crying. Tears were running down his face and he was looking back at the ground. "You're right," he told me. "I'm nothing more than a spoiled brat." He tried to wipe his tears away but they just kept coming. As I saw them, I suddenly felt really guilty. It was like as those tears dripped to the floor, my heart fell with them. It hurt seeing him like that. Then I didn't know what happened after that.

I reached for him and I put one hand on his shoulder, my bad hand. I ignored the pain in my shoulder as I pulled him towards me. He was surprised as well as I let him lean on me. I leaned my chin on the top of his head and I just let that one moment last.

"Sano..." he asked, confused.

"Just be quiet," I told him. "And cry. You want to cry, right?" He didn't say anything or motion his head to answer. He only clung to me and started to cry. He wailed and sob and I did was keep my arm on him to pull him close. It was weird though. In the beginning, I hated this child. Or maybe not in the very beginning when I didn't think that big brother would put him in first place with Ichigo. I only started to hate Kish when big brother gave him the attention I desperately wanted from him. Then I left because I wanted to kill both him and big brother. I almost succeeded too. I even left him after he saved me from Wrath's rage.

After a few minutes, he cried himself to sleep. When I wondered when the last time he slept, I got my answer that he only slept for about an hour before he came to find me. He apparently had a nightmare about me and that was what motivated him to come look for me. Maybe I was too harsh on him when I said that he was selfish. I don't know. I'm not really good at this kind of stuff. I am after all only nine years old and yet I have a mind of an unsocial,l clueless teenager.

I decided to let him sleep since he has been through a lot in these past couple of days. So did I and I was ready to fall asleep myself. Maybe I could save some more energy for my burn by resting. Besides, there was one more thing I noticed when I held Kish. I noticed that I felt warm and at peace. It could be because he's half angel and I was getting comforted by that warm aura but it also felt like little by little, I felt my powers returning. But it felt like only a half percent of my power was returning every three minutes. It was better than nothing. I soon closed my eyes and fell into consciousness.


	27. Book 10: Hope After All

**Book 10: Hope After All**

When I woke up, it was to the feeling of a giant dark aura that was very near. I woke up so suddenly that I sat up from Sano's body and I caused his shoulder to move. He woke up to that pain.

"Yeow!!" he screamed. I tensed up when he made that noise.

I instantly I told him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He asked, "What the hell was that for?" He was grouchy. Waking up to a sudden pain in the shoulder is not a good way to wake up.

Before either of us could say anymore, the ruin above us that was hiding us was lifted up. We were surprised and confused. But when he looked to who was picking up the stone, we saw mama with glowing black hands. She must have used her powers to pick it up. Her devil powers are unlimited.

She motioned her hands to the left and the ruins went flying in that direction. It landed on the ground, creating dust and dirt to fly in the air. Both Sano and I watch it fly and land. Then I looked back at mama and her face was a blank. I couldn't tell if she was angry, surprised, or ready to kill me. I was scared and Sano was shocked to see her. Her hands stopped glowing and they drop to her side. She was staring at me for a moment and I was shaking. I didn't know what she was going to do and if she decides to kill me, I don't know if I'll be saved this time.

But instead, she looked at Sano and she quickly rushed to him. She hugged him and gently cried out, "Envy, I was so worried about you!" Sano winced in pain when she hugged him. She pulled away and looked at the burn on his shoulder. Her eyes widen for a moment at the sight of it. "Did he do this to you?" she asked.

I got scared again. If she thought for one moment that I did that to Sano, I will be dead within the next second.

Sano quickly told her, "This boy did nothing." I stared at him after he said that. I was surprised to hear him say that but I was more shocked to hear what mama had to say.

"I wasn't talking about the little boy. I was talking about Wrath." Sano was surprised to hear that too. "Because if he did this to you, then I guess it's better that he's gone. Let him be with those vile humans." Then she raises her hand to Sano's shoulder. She hovers it over his shoulder and it glows black again. But as her hand slides down his wound, the burn disappears. I was amazed by that. Sano was right. Demons can heal each other.

When she was done, her hand stopped glowing and she grabbed Sano's wrist. She lifted up his arm and he didn't wince in the least when she raised it up completely. She gently smiled at him and notes, "There, all better now." Then she kisses his forehead and smiled down at him.

I wanted to look away. It hurt because it felt like I was being replaced.

Then her attention was turned to me. She gave me a smile as well and she said, "Thank you for being with him, despite the fact that he did try to kill you." I was blushing and speechless. Her smile was so beautiful to me and it's been so long since I've seen one.

"Uh?" she lets out, her smile gone when she notices something. Her hand reached for my face and it gently touched my bruise. It didn't hurt and her touch was so gentle, like how I remembered it. "Who gave this to you? Was it…the humans?"

I looked down at the ground and I told her, "I'm fine. It's not that bad."

"You're the reason why they were out earlier, weren't you?" she asked me.

Before I could look up at her, I heard a gasp from Sano. I looked up at him and he was shocked and a bit disgusted. Like he just saw found out something that he couldn't believe. I was confused by that but then mama's hand moved my face to make me look up at her. She said, "You have a certain power inside of you. Something so great and so powerful and yet so strongly sealed away." My eyes widen when I heard that. I know I have no power. All I can do is fly but when she said that, I couldn't believe that piece of fact.

Then she used her free hand and pointed her index finger. The tip of that finger touched my forehead. She smiled warmly at me and said, "This won't hurt a bit." Then I felt a sizzling sensation. It didn't hurt but it felt like something is burning on my forehead without the heat. It only lasted a few seconds before it stopped. Then she pulled her hand away. I was confused and she decided to answer to my unspoken question. "You're a part of what we are and I want to thank you for taking care of Envy. Spend the night at our castle, away from those humans and you can have the choice rather to stay with us or go back to the humans. If you stay we can help you unleash that power within you but the choice is up to you and we'll wait in the morning for that answer. You can't stand the demonic energy from the castle, right? So I put a spell on you where your angelic energy is sealed. If you decide to leave the castle tomorrow, then it will wear off."

Before I could say another word, she picked me up. Her hands went under my armpits and she lifted me up. She stood up and carried me like how she used to. I looked up at her and she smiled at me. "You're really cute," she told me. "You're name is Kish, right?" I nodded. I couldn't speak. This was happening all too fast and I couldn't think if accepting her hospitality is the right thing or not. Or maybe I was thinking if I should go with her or not but the little kid inside me was pleading to go with her. She is my mama after all and a kid needs to be with it's mother, right?

Mama turned around to Sano and surprising, he looked upset. She walked to him and asked, "Shall we go home now?"

He didn't look at her as he answered, "I guess." He sounded so cruel when he answered. I look at mama and she lost her smile. It was like she knew what he was upset about. I was the only clueless one.

Then she placed a hand on his shoulder and told him, "You're still low on energy." Then we teleported to the castle. I think we did because the scenery changed from a ruined city to an elegant room. I looked around and was surprised by the room we were in.

The room was huge, like maybe forty feet wide and sixty feet tall. the ceiling was black and I thought that the ceiling might gone on forever if I didn't knew that. The walls were black too but the floor was made of dark wood. It was one of the few colors in the room. Behind me at the corner of the room was a Victorian bed with bright see through curtains to cover it. Pass that material, I thought I saw white pillows and white sheets but a black comforter. Besides the bed, I also saw a small table next to it, also made of dark wood. There was a bookshelf at the other end of the room, at the opposite corner of the bed. On the opposite side of the room, there was a tall window with bright red curtains and a small desk at the corner. The room felt so alien to me. Not because the room looked like it came from a different time period but because we've been living underground and in darkness for so long that I was used to it. The room felt like I suddenly came from the cavemen times to modern times where beds, sheets, desks, and books exist. I was bewildered by the room.

"This used to be Wrath's room," mama told me. I looked at her and she looked pleased by my expression. "You're welcome to stay in this room or you can sleep with me, if you like."

Nothing would make me more thrilled than to sleep with her again but when I looked at Sano, he wasn't looking at us. He looked like he was still upset. I started to think that the reason was because mama suddenly acted so nice to me.

"No, I'm fine," I told her shyly. She seemed to understand.

"Okay then." She put me down and walked to the door that was next to the bookshelf. She stopped when she opened the door and turned to us. "Greed and Sloth are almost awake now. I'm going to go check on them and then I'll bring you some food. I figure that you don't drink blood, correct?" I quickly shook my head and she giggled. "Envy, would you like to stay in here and keep our guest company."

Again, he was rude to her. "Whatever."

Mama looked sad by his answer but she put on a smile and said, "I'll be back." Then she was gone. The door closed with a soft _click_. As soon as she was gone, Sano got frustrated.

"Damn it!" he suddenly swore, causing me to jump. I looked at him and he walked to the bed. He sat on it and brought his legs up to his chest. "Damn this whole thing to hell."

I walked over to him and I asked, "Sano, what's wrong?"

He didn't look at me when I asked or approach him. He did answer but he just took a while to do that. "Well you will be sad to know that when you saw onee and that man together, you left too early."

So he's upset, not because of me but because of papa?

"Why?" I asked. "What happened?"

He still didn't look at me or answered. He asked, "When did you leave? Tell me when you left and I'll tell you the rest."

I looked down to try and remember. "Well…I left after mama was crying on the ground. She was saying that she didn't want to be alone."

"She said that out of the pain your papa caused her."

I looked back up when he said that. This time, he was looking at me too. "We came to earth late remember? Even though she doesn't remember, she still has that pain of your papa being gone and I think because that man saw that pain, he reacted." The more he explained, the more anxious I became.

_What happened…_

_Mama was crying._

_She was thinking about being alone, all alone in the darkness. She was crying so much that she didn't notice anything around her until it was right in front of her._

_Aunty Kraehe was reaching for her and she took one step toward her. "Ichigo…" And that was all she did before papa moved. When he moved, he flew towards her as quickly as he could like he needed to be with her._

"_Kisshu?" Uncle Inuyasha called, but papa acted like he didn't hear him._

_Then mama noticed him. She looked up just in time for papa to arrive in front of her and hold her. She was shocked to feel his arms around her. They held on to her so tightly and she felt such warmth and such comfort from this one hold. She knew that when she was held by Wrath or, Wrath when he was close to acting like Uncle Mytho, it was nothing compared to papa's hug. Still, she was being hugged by her enemy and by the man she was most upset towards at the time._

"_Dark angel-kun?" she calls confused. Then she tries to push him away from her, her cheeks a bit red and she's looking down at the ground from the fact that her heart is pounding really hard because of this man. When she looked back up at him, she was going to ask, "Wh-What are you-" She couldn't finish because her lips were suddenly occupied._

_Papa didn't waste another moment when she looked up at him. He didn't even think. He went completely on instinct and his instinct was not only comforting mama but also kissing her. He kissed her and his hand held her face where she was so that he it can remain close to him._

…_intermission…_

The moment that he said papa kissed mama, I was shocked. He actually…kissed her when both of them don't even remember the other and practically want to kill each other?! I noticed that when Sano spoke again, his voice was filled with hatred and anger.

…_end of intermission…_

_Mama was confused, of course, by the kiss, but there was something that she felt in the kiss that papa gave her. Something that electrified every nerve in her body, something that sent shivers up and down her spin, something that made her felt warm and gooey inside, something that made her feel safe, and something that made her feel…loved. But the most important thing was that the kiss made her feel whole again. Like she was missing a big piece of her and missing that piece left her in darkness. But that kiss returned that piece and now she's whole. Soon, she could no longer resist the feelings in her chest that's boiling over inside her. She relaxed and return the kiss._

_Mama's arms slowly rise up to his neck and she circled her arms around his neck. Papa had one hand on her lower back to hold her close and the hand that was once on her face smoothed its way to the back of her head, feeling the softness of her red hair. When they kissed, they felt connected like their souls were meant to be together and everything around them no longer mattered. The only thing that did was the kiss and each other. There was so much joy from this one tiny kiss. Uncle Mytho, Uncle Inuyasha, and Aunty Kraehe could not believe what was being played in front of them._

_Soon the kiss ended._

_They broke away from the other and both of them felt like they were in a trance. Her hands smoothed their way from around papa's neck to papa's chest. He lowered his hand at the back of her head to her shoulders. They only stared at each other and only two words came into mind; 'beautiful' and 'perfect'._

_Mama became the first to come back to her senses._

_She gasped in surprise of what just happened and papa looked a bit startled from her gasp. Quickly, she got out of his hold and she took several steps away from him, out of fear of what might happen if things have continued._

_She shook her head and mumbled, "No…I…" Her heart was pounding and it ached. Like it desperately wanted something but mama couldn't place what it was that her heart desperately wanted. Except maybe…papa._

_Still she denied the idea because she also felt like she shouldn't. She soon left just like that._

_Mama arrived back at her castle and she tried to figure out what just happened and what that feeling of yearning and denial was all about. It was during her time of thinking that she sensed both mine and Sano's aura._

…_end of what happened._

"What ticks me off is the fact that instead of pushing him away and kicking his ass for doing that, she kissed him back because the kiss was familiar. What the hell was point of sealing up their memories if they're just going to love each other anyway?!"

But while he was angry. I took a different approach.

"But this is great, Sano!" I cheered. He was surprised by that as I was smiling. "Don't you see?! If mama and papa would get together again, then this war between us will be over! We can be a family again and-"

"And it will just be happily ever after?" he asked, harshly. I lost my smile when he said that. "You forgot, I hate that man and there is no way I'm going back to him. Then there is also Sloth and Greed and those other friends you have haven't woken up, right? How about instead of worrying about the end, you take care of the small loose ends first?"

He was right about that. Uncle Keiichiro, Uncle Ryou, Aunty Mint, Aunty Zakuro, and papa's friends haven't woken up yet since they've been bitten, Sloth and Greed haven't returned to normal yet, and Sano hates papa for reasons still unknown to me. However…

"I'm still happy," I told him. He was startled when I said that. "I'm happy because now I know that no matter if their memories are sealed away or stolen, they will always love each other in their hearts. The heart is the only thing you can never steal or seal away."

Sano stared at me for the longest time after I said that. If papa and mama are able to still love each other without their memories, then that is good enough. It would leave me out of the picture because they wouldn't remember having me but at the moment, I don't care. I'm just happy there this is hope after all in this dark, scary world.

When Sano stopped staring, he got off the bed and said, 'Whatever!" Now he was angry with me. He stomped to the door and then slammed it closed on his way out. It was just me and the big room with shelves full of books.


	28. Scripture 8: He Would Never Understand

**Scripture 8: He Would Never Understand**

When I went back to Kish, it was hours after I told him what happened between onee and that man. I only came because it was dinner time and I had a plate of food for him. Onee was going to do it but I told her that I'll do it because I didn't want her near him. I didn't tell her that but she seemed to know and she allowed me to deliver the food to Kish. She claimed that she's low on blood anyway for Sloth and Greed. I already ate and she did as well. I opened the door to his room and said, "Here's your food!" But as soon as I entered, I thought I was imagining it.

When a normal person reads, that person would sit on the bed and read. But how apparently Kish does it is he piles the books into a giant pile and sits on the top of it like he's on top of the peak of the mountain and reads. He apparently didn't hear me come in because he was still reading. My eyes were ready to roll out of my eye sockets as I let the door bang against the wall.

"What the hell is this?!" I asked, once I found my voice. He heard me that time.

Kish looks away from the book and turns to look down at me. He greeted, "Hi, Sano."

"Don't 'hi' me!" I yelled. "Don't tell me that you read all of these books!" I was pointing to the books he was sitting on.

He looked down at the books and answered, "I did." I could have dropped the plate of food if I wasn't careful. The pile was at least twenty feet high. I turned to the side where the book shelf was and I saw that only one shelf is empty.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled. "All of those books are only from one shelf?"

Kish nodded. "Yep."

There was no way I could believe that. I needed proof so I put down the plate on the ground next to the bookshelf and I went down on my knees to looked inside the bottom shelf of the the book shelf. When I looked inside, it looked like an endless empty space. I got up and looked at the width of the book shelf and it could be no more than six inches thick. When I looked back inside, the space look bigger. I reached in for the end but there was none where I expected it to be. I pushed myself further in and I still couldn't find the end. When I did, my feet were sticking out by the ankles and I was at least four feet tall.

"There is no fricken way that the bookshelf is this big!!" I screamed.

Then I heard movement. I looked to the side and Kish was on his stomach right next to me. He told me, "I think it's mama's magic that's the cause of this."

"This is ridiculous," I grumbled, pulling myself out.

"Uh, Sano!"

I sat up and looked at the bottom shelf. "What?!"

"I can't come out."

I nearly fell over from that. "Then how did you get all of those books out?!"

He answered, "I wasn't this deep in and my wings are all on one side." I moaned when I heard that.

I bend down to the bottom shelf and I grabbed Kish's feet. I pulled him out completely and he sat up as soon as I let go of his foot. "Thank you," he told me, dusting himself off.

"Don't mention it," I told him. I turned to his plate of food and grabbed it. I passed it to him and he looked down and stared at it. "That's your dinner." I stood up and walked to the door. "See ya!"

"Wait!"

I stopped walking when I felt two hands grab the end of my jacket. I looked over my shoulder and Kish was the one who grabbed my jacket. Who else would it be?

He pleaded, "Can you please stay with me? It's so lonely by myself." When I looked down at him, I was feeling that same guilt I felt when he was crying.

I let out a sigh and answered, "Fine. I'll stay. I don't have anything else better to do." He looked up at me and his eyes brightened up with joy. Even his smile brightened up like that.

He let go of my jacket and went back to his plate of food that he left on the ground. He picked it up and flew up to the top of the book pile. It looked like there was space for me so I flew up as well and sat next to him. On his plate, Onee was able to get him some fruits, bread, cheese, and some raw vegetables like carrots and lettuce. He first picked the bread and he placed the cheese on the bread. Then he paused like he was thinking about something. I already knew what it was about and I picked up the apple that was on his plate. He looked at me and I used my claws to cut the apple. I took out the core, sliced the skin off, and then sliced it to pieces. I passed the apple to him and told him, "Here. You were deciding whether to have fruits with your bread and cheese right?"

He stared at me in amazement for a bit. Then he took the slices and put it on his plate. "Thank you," he told me. He picked up one slice and put it on his little sandwich. Then he put on more pieces so that there was a layer of apples on it. He folded his sandwich in half and then took a bite out of it. His eyes widen while he chewed. After he swallowed he said, "This is really good! The bread is so soft and the apples are so crisp and juicy."

I told him, "Since onee is giving you the choice of joining us, she's trying to give you things that you can't get with the humans. You haven't had fresh food like this in a while, right?"

He looked at me and then shook his head. "No. The food we had in the base was bearable but I missed my mama's cooking. You should taste her spaghetti. It's chef quality."

The mention of spaghetti reminded me of that man. I didn't look upset but I was a bit annoyed on how Kish resembles his dad more than just by name and looks. "That man said the same thing," I said with a blank voice.

"Oh," he let out after I said that. He didn't know what to say to that. He only knew that that man is a touchy subject to me. But then he asked, "Sano, why exactly did you leave? Were you persuaded like how Uncle Inuyasha and Aunty Kraehe were?"

I should have seen that question coming. I answered, "Maybe I was persuaded or maybe I was just revealed the truth. Sloth and Greed did that. They spoke to me while onee and that man were fighting when we first met." He took great interest in what I was saying. Especially when I mentioned onee and that man. "They told me that I had great power and that they were going to help me unleash that great power. They even told me that if I go with them, then my brother wouldn't care. Of course, I didn't listen at first being the naive kid that I was. But they planted the seeds and the more I thought about the words, the greater that plant grew. Until was I completely taken over by its roots. I left because I realized that my so called brother put me in third place when he put you and onee in first place and our people second. I concluded that I lost my brother, the last of my family, the day he left for earth five years ago."

"But when you went missing," he said, "he went looking for you." I looked at him and he almost looked like he was trying to make me understand something but I couldn't. I didn't even faze when he said that. He added more, "He was really worried about you and right after I told him that you were near this castle, he went running after you without us."

I looked away. "That doesn't fit with what happened between him and onee." He gasped when he heard that. "I saw it in Wrath shortly after I became Envy. He saw everything that happened between them. He saw how I provoked onee into biting me, how that man came after I was delivered to the castle, how that man was trying to convince onee to come back with him, and how onee took their memories away. That man claimed to have come to get her so that she can be returned to you. Does that sound like a man who came to get his little brother?" I waited for an answer from him but he was surprised to what I just told him. "Exactly," I said after a while. "I'm still third place to him."

"I think I'm starting to become third place too."

I didn't expect to hear that. I showed little surprise when I looked back at him but inside, I was really surprised. He was looking down and he had one hand gripping his clothes. "I think that the only reason why he cared about me was because I was a poor defenseless kid who doesn't have parents anymore because they both have amnesia. Then he would also care when I was in trouble or I went missing. But after he saw that you joined mama's side to fight against him, he grieved over you and he tried to distract himself with protecting the humans. At least, that's what I've noticed."

I asked, "So all it took was for him to forget that you're his child and I'm suddenly first place?" He didn't answer. He only nodded and I think he was going to cry again. As I saw his eyes water up, that guilt came back. Like last time, I couldn't control my next move.

I put my arm on his shoulders and I pulled him close like how I did when we were in the ruins, only this time my arm didn't hurt when I did this because it was already healed and I'm using the opposite arm. He was surprised as well but less tense than when I first did this. I asked him, "Are you saying that now you know how I feel?"

He leaned a little closer and he relaxed. "I guess, but I don't want to insult you."

"You're lucky that I don't feel insulted. If you weren't just trying to heal my arm not too long ago, I would be screaming at you, saying that you know nothing because I went through that feeling for five years and I was alone for so many months after that man left for earth and my mother died."

"Then maybe I do understand how you feel."

I looked down at him and ask, "How?"

"My mama disappeared for months before I saw her again." My eyes widen again when I heard that. "Yes, I was with Uncle Inuyasha and everyone else when that happened but I missed my mama and I felt so lonely, wondering why she left and why she left me alone. I called for her but she never came. Only when Aunty Lettuce and Aunty Pudding started to act weird was I able to see her again."

"Was this Lettuce and this Pudding Sloth and Greed now?"

He nods. "Yeah. Aunty Lettuce who was once very kind and thoughtful became Greed and hyper, cheerful Aunty Pudding became Sloth. They became the opposites of who they really were."

"And they joined onee because of their sorrow and pain of not seeing Pai and Taruto," I said. He nods. "So this whole thing started because they were late. I'm starting to wonder if onee was really first place to that man when he was helping his people."

Then he sat up and he was looking at me with those desperate eyes again, trying to convince me to understand something. "But papa and his friends came back!"

"That doesn't matter," I said. "A promise is still a promise and if you break it, be careful of who you broke the promise to. Look around you and see what that one broken promise has done." But he didn't look around. His eyes were only wide like he heard this before but only now it's getting through his head.

"I see..." He looked down again in distress when my words finally sunk in.

I let out a sigh when I saw how much the truth affected him. "Eat your food," I told him. He looked back at his plate of food and this time, he went to his vegetables. There were carrots, lettuce, cucumbers, and raw broccoli. When he looked at the raw broccoli, he picked one up and started at it. The look on his face is one of dislike.

He turned to me and offered me the broccoli. "Do you want it?" he asks. "I just realized that I'm eating you're not."

Liar. He just doesn't like the vegetable.

I told him, "I already ate. Onee gave me a cup of blood as my dinner. I'm a demon, remember? Blood can sustain and satisfy me. Solid foods do nothing. It's like eating dirt now."

"Oh," he lets out, sounding like he was just discouraged. "I'm sorry."

"Besides," I started to add, "you should eat your greens. Is there something wrong with broccoli?"

"No," he answers, lowering his hand. "I just never really cared for raw broccoli. I like broccoli when it's cook. Why did you ask? Don't you just read my mind and find out that way?" So he noticed my gift.

I corrected, "I can't read minds like your pet kirema anima. I have the gift of knowing. When I really want to know something, I can just look at the person and find out. When I asked you that question, I wasn't too curious to look through your mind for it. I was just curious. Before, I would only get small amounts of information by looking at them. If I wanted to know more, I would have to touch them and concentrate. Now, it's as simple as looking at them. That power is what Onee has given to me." I didn't intend to reveal so much in the beginning about my powers, but then I took a turn to convince Kish into joining us. If he has such great power like onee says he does, then he will make a very valuable ally. That and it would hurt that man even more if I steal his son away.

Kish then asked, "Then do you think that by chance, mama can show me the power that's inside of me, if there really is a power?"

I answered, "If onee says that you have a power inside of you, then you have power inside of you. She just wants to help but in exchange, she wants your loyalty, your commitment, and your love. That's what 'lust' means after all. To want something, especially sexual attention."

"But you end up losing yourself."

I was startled to hear that. At first, it sounded like I was starting to convince him to join us but he turned the table on me.

He explained, "I remember Aunty Lettuce and Aunty Pudding as such good people. They would never want to hurt anyone and yet, as Greed and Sloth, they hurt and killed so many people. It's like they completely forgotten who they really are. Same thing went with Uncle Mytho. When he was Wrath, it was hard to believe that it was really him. I was starting to believe that he must have been a monster wearing Uncle Mytho's skin."

I was able to relax after that and I told him, "I'm still myself. I haven't changed in the least since I join onee."

"When I first met you, you were scared of nearly everything, despite your mature behavior."

My eyes wide this time when I heard him say that.

"Now you're rude at times and your blood thirsty. There is however, one thing that I've noticed that hasn't changed." He paused. "You're kind heart." If I could be anymore shock than I already was, I would be right after he said that. "You have a very kind heart Sano. Sure you did try to kill me but you care about those close to you. You care about mama...and I know that you still care about papa."

I snapped when I heard the last part.

"Me?!" I asked, sounding insulted. I got off the pile of books and I was flouting in mid air so that I could still be leveled with him but I wasn't near him anymore. "Me care about that heartless bastard?! If he hadn't forgotten about you, I would still be third place to him! If you say that I'm first place now, then that's only because he only thinks of you as a freak who not only has the wings of both dark angels and demons, but also the ears of a cyniclon!" This time when he flinched from my words, I didn't care. He looked hurt but like I said, I didn't care. I was too angry to care.

After I yelled like that, I headed for the door and I slammed it on my way out. When I was still right in front of his door, I saw onee leaning against the wall that's right across from the door. She was just leaning there, looking so cool and relax. Her red eyes were staring at me as if she was disappointed with what just happened. I would admit that I was surprised to see her but when I wanted to know why she's here, I relaxed my surprise and it was replace with anger.

"If you want to say it, then say it already!" I spat. "I'm tired enough as it is."

She only said, "You're going to regret saying that."

"Hey! That kid deserved every word I just told him. He has no right to say that I still care about that man! He has no right at all!"

"But it's the truth, isn't it?" she asks. My eyes widen again in disbelief.

I asked, "Don't tell me that you honestly believe I still care about the man I want dead?!"

"That is exactly what I'm saying," she answered, mush to my surprise. She lifted one hand to her head and she starts combing her hair with her fingers. "Rather you like it or not, that man is still your brother. The last of your family. If I had something like that besides my mother, I would treasure it forever." Then she starts walking down the hallway in a calm orderly fashion. "I expect an apology before he decides to leave, Envy. That boy is a good kid. He's just naive." Then she disappeared into the shadows of her castle.

All I could think of was one thing: I would not apologize to him because he doesn't understand it. He would never understand.


	29. Book Entry 11: Method of Protection

**Book Entry 11: Method of Protection**

I wanted to take my words back. But there was a part of me that didn't want to take it back because it was the truth. I know that deep down, Sano still cares about his brother no matter how many times he confesses that he wants papa dead. I only know because of that dream that I had that led me to his aid.

After he left, I felt like crying. I wanted to cry of not only because his words were like poisonous needles, but because I made him hate me. Right when I thought that we might be close friends like I was hoping we could before he joined mama, I said one thing and he left me. The one word that stung the most was 'freak'. No matter who says it to me, it would always sting the most. Even more than when the humans call me 'Devil child' or 'heartless wretch'.

I put the plate of food on the side of me and I pulled my legs up to my chest. That was when I started crying. Then before I knew it, I felt cold yet familiar hand on my back. I sharply look up from it's touch and I saw mama. She has my plate of food on her lap and she's sitting next to me with her hand rubbing my back in comfort.

"Don't be sad, little one," she told me, her hand smoothing it's way from my back to my face. She lightly taps the tip of my nose and I stare up at her, completely surprise. The smile she has on her face, the tenderness in her eyes, it was a look of the mama I once had. Her smiles becomes sweeter when she said, "I know that what Envy said was harsh and cruel, but you know that he didn't mean it. He was just angry, that's all."

Then like every helpless child with his mother, I cried like a baby.

"But...but..." I tried to say, between sobs. "It was the truth. I know that he says he doesn't and that he's here because of that but I know deep inside, he still cares for his brother. They're all they have left. Why do they have to kill each other?"

Mama's hand was still on my back and she rubbed it in the most comforting way any mama would give to their child. "I know it's hard and it's cruel and that it's hard to understand, but that's how it is." I looked up at her and she still has that gentle, tender smile. "We all do what we have too to survive. I believe that the other reason why Envy is here is because he wants to live. You said so yourself that before he was terrified of everything around him and he didn't excel any further with his powers than level one before we met him. He came to me for encouragement and he's going to show how strong he really is by killing his brother."

"But it's wrong!" I tried to tell her. "How can family fight against one another? It's...it's...it's too cruel! I don't like it."

"Sometimes people fight against each other to protect the other."

When I heard that, I was greatly surprised and apparently, so was she. She gasp in surprise as if she realized that what she just said did not come out of her own mouth and it was someone else talking instead of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I have no idea what just came over me. But I guess what I just said was also part truth. Sometimes we end up hating people because we love them so much and sometimes we fight them because we want to protect them. If I had someone like that, like someone who I really cared about and wanted to protect with my body and soul, someone who I would be devastated about if that person got hurt, someone of my own flesh and blood, I would make them hate me so that person could be better off and I would fight against that person to protect them from something much worst. Love comes in both joyful ways and painful ways. It's bliss when someone you love loves you, and it's painful to know that that person could easily be destroyed completely because of the love you shared together."

Hearing her say those words was like hearing a message I learned long ago but completely forgot about it because of the events that took place. At least there was one thing I did remember when I was reminded of the message. The message came from the story that mama always told me when she would talk about papa. she told me that papa kept trying numerous methods to make her hate him and one of them worked. But before she became willing to hate him, the love she didn't realized she had with papa nearly killed her when he told her that he hated her. She accidently cut her wrists, glass penetrated her feet, and she fell of a twenty story building. She also told me that she would have died in the hospital, but papa pulled her out of it. Love nearly killed her that day, but it also saved her. As I was also listening to this message, I started to wonder that maybe mama left was because she was following papa's example of how to protect someone. She was a victim of this kind of protecting and yet she decided to use it despite the amount of pain she received from it. Was that the reason...why she left me?

I slowly nod. "I believe I understand. But I still don't like it."

From my back, I felt her hand smooth it's way to my head and she started to gently pet it.

"One day, you'll understand," she told me. "You're still only a child. I know that what's happening now is making you believe that you have to grow up and get a grip on reality, but please try to keep some childish traits. No child should ever grow up so quickly."

I stared at her for a moment and then I looked back down at the ground. Mama, rather she remembers me or not, she always knew what to say and they always make me feel good. I feel a little better now but I still feel a little lost and confused, like I didn't know exactly what to do anymore.

"Thank you," I told her. "For everything, but I..." I didn't think I needed to say anymore. She understood immediately.

"You want to go back to the others, don't you?" she asked me. Feeling a bit guilty because now it feels like I'm leaving mama behind, I nodded. She stared at me for the longest time with a blank expression.

Then I added, "I also think it would be best if I leave Sano alone for a while. Some space might be good because I don't want him to hate me."

This time, she smiled at my decision. "I did say not to grow up too fast, but I think I may have spoken too late."

After that, she got up, my unfinished plate in her hand and she flouted in mid air, or rather flew. She used her free arm to wrap it around me and we both glided down to the ground. But instead of putting me on the ground, she still held me as she putted the plate on the bed. She hugged me with both arms and when I realized that this might be the last time I might ever hold her like this again, I held her back. I didn't want to leave. I really didn't want to but there are so many other people wondering where I am, one of them being papa. This is like a child being torn from divorced parents and I'm choosing papa because he already lost so much.

Mama told me, "I'll have Greed escort you back." When I heard that, I flinched. She was going to let one of her blood thirsty, uncontrollable minions to take me back. She felt my tension. "Don't worry. She had enough blood and I'll tell her not to harm you. Just think of the place you want to be dropped off at and she'll teleport you there." Her hold got a little tighter and she whispered, "My door will always be open to you, even after I tried to kill you."

Even as a devil princess, she's still so kind.

After that, she put me down on the ground and the door opened. When I looked, I was hoping that it was Sano but as if mama gave a silent, telepathic order, Greed was there at the door looking like she just came out of the water as always and looking as fine as can be. I was disappointed to see her and then I was terrified because she was looking at me with eyes of surprise and then hunger. I quickly hid behind mama's leg out of habit and she giggled from my reaction.

"Greed, be nice. I didn't tell you to come here to eat him," she told her. "I would like you to escort him back home."

Greed asks her, "Why don't you?" Mama didn't answer right away.

I looked up at mama and I saw her looking to the side like she was hiding something. She was thinking about papa and the kiss they had. She didn't want to escort me home because we might arrive where papa will be. She can't face papa right now after what happened.

She looked back at Greed and told her, "I have my reasons," as calm and un-secretive as she can. "Now be a good girl and take this boy home, unharmed."

Greed let out a stubborn sigh and answers, "Alright, my lady."

Mama told her, "Greed, I'm not your lady, remember? I'm you sister." Then she looks back down at me and kneels down in front of me. She tapped her finger on my nose again and said, "Remember what I said, okay Kish?"

I felt like crying but I knew I was going to see her again, only under worst circumstances. Still I nodded without shedding a tear. She must have known that I wanted to cry because she smiled at me ever so gently and ever so sweet.

Then she pushed me towards Greed and I walked towards her, still afraid and now Greed is looking at me with eyes of irritation - only because she can't eat me. She let out one more sigh and then she kneels down to my level so that she can harshly grab my arm. Her hand felt wet and really cold. It made me shiver but I remembered mama's words about thinking of a place for Greed to drop me off and I thought of my sanctuary, the healing room.

As Greed was teleporting us to the healing room, I was hoping that no one was inside. I sort of didn't want to answer so many questions about why I was mama and Greed or I might not be able to keep mama's offer to me a secret. I just had a feeling what I saw here must be kept to myself, although they might not feel the same. Soon Wrath's old red room changed to the familiar features of the healing room and I felt a bit relieved to be back here. My sanctuary...

Now as I was standing at the corner of the healing room, I was half expecting Greed to be on her way and teleport back to her home bust instead she stood up straight rather too slowly for normal and when I looked up at her, her eyes were wide with surprise and her mouth was open in surprise. I was confused at what could have caused her to go into shock and when she took a step forward and then another, I looked up at where she's heading for and I knew. She was heading for Pai's healer and Pai who's laying inside through a glass lid. He looked like he was merely asleep and on his charts, his blood amount only rose up to ten percent. It was better than the three percent that he started with after he was bitten.

I continued to watch, actually grateful that no one else is in the room beside me and her and the recovery people. Greed stood in front of Pai and placed her hands on the glass lid, allowing some water to drip down the lid. She was looking at Pai in surprise and then confusion.

"P-Pai...san..."

Papa, before he lost his memories, told us that Greed and Sloth were the ones who bit Pai and Taruto but they bit them from behind. They didn't see their faces and seeing Greed now, if they did they would have recognized them and remembered their old selves. I only continued to watch as soon Greed's once cruel and hungry expression tenders into a kind and sincere face, the face of Aunty Lettuce. Her eyes then clouded with tears, I think. It was hard to tell when her whole body is wet all the time. But I knew they were tears, especially when they looked so sad and full of regret when she covered her mouth and stood back.

"Oh my god! What have I done?"

That was all I needed. Aunty Lettuce was coming back right in front of me.

"Aunty Lettuce!" I called, softly. She looked at me as if she just realized that I was here and I told her, "They came back, like they promised."

"B-But I..." She was going to say that she hurt him and that she can't forgive herself for doing that but I went up to her and cling to her dress.

"It wasn't your fault," I told her. "You couldn't control yourself and you wouldn't have known that it was him from behind. But right now, that doesn't matter. He needs you now more than anything." She just stared at me with wide eyes as if there was some truth to my words.

Then we heard the door open.

Aunty Lettuce quickly reacted by ducking behind the healer and we both look from behind to see papa coming in and closing the door behind him. He leaned on the door in frustration and he mumbled something. Then he turned around and punched the wall. I flinched when I saw that and he mumbled some more. But I couldn't hear.

"He doesn't remember Ichigo, does he?"

I looked up at Aunty Lettuce when she whispered to me. She looked at me for an answer and I sadly nodded. Her eyes were full of sympathy then. Then I quickly told her, "Come back tomorrow." She was surprised when I said that. "They would be keeping a watch on the humans and I'm the only one in here. Come and see him. He needs you by his side."

Papa must have heard us.

"Who's there?"

Both Aunty Lettuce and I flinched when we heard him, especially when we started to hear footsteps coming towards us. If he catches us, he's gonna think that Greed is here for ransom or something so I quickly mouthed to Aunty Lettuce, "Go!" She nodded and then teleported away, leaving some trails of water in her place.

When she left, I took in a breath and let it out. I needed to calm down and prepare myself. When I was ready, I peeked out from behind the healer and I saw papa not too far from me. He was shocked to see me.

"Kish?" he asks, just to be sure.

I came out a little more and I asked, "Yes, Uncle Kisshu?" Then I was in his arms.

"Oh thank goodness," he breathed out, relieved to see me. I hugged him back, mostly out of apology for making him worry. Then he pulled me back and asked, "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

I was half expecting, 'What the heck was the big idea running away like that?', at least that I was expecting this forgetful version of papa to ask me. But instead he asked me about my well being.

I answered, "I'm fine. I didn't mean to make you worry."

He must have seen my bruise because he had one hand go to my face and he moved it to the side where my bruise is. I gasped when he was examining it and he looked angry. "They did this to you, didn't they?"

I tensed up instantly and quickly told him, "I didn't even Lust today! This was an accident."

"I wasn't talking about her."

Then a click was heard in my head. That was why he didn't ask me why I ran away. He already knew. He knew that the humans attack me. But yet again, how can he not know? They basically screaming about everything, especially about me, the 'devil's child'.

Then he got up and mumbled, "I'm gonna give every one of those humans a piece of my mind! They've gone too far!!"

I quickly jumped on his leg and held him back. He only stopped because he felt me hugging his leg. I'm not strong enough to completely stop him. I pleaded, "Please don't! I'm perfectly fine."

"That's not the point, Kish!" he yelled. "All fricken day you're stuck in this room because of those damn humans!" Apparently, he's too angry to worry about his swearing right now. Not that I mind anyway. "They keep calling you 'devil's child' when they don't even know the real you! Then they got the nerve to scare you off by hitting you with a rock! You could have gotten serious hurt and then I..." He stopped himself there for a minute. When I looked back up at him, he looked like he was trying to say the right words but it was a little hard. Why do grown men have such a hard time saying what they want to say from the heart? "I might go on a killing spree. Damn it! There was a reason why I hated humans before!"

"And now?" I asked him. He looked back down at me and I said, "Why do you protect them now?" He looks surprise by my question. That or he was surprised that he didn't have an answer.

"I..I don't know."

I knew. It was because before, he thought mama was human. The one person more important to him than his own life was human.


End file.
